


The Warrior and The Multiverse

by ShalaDrafeir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #beans, #neverenoughbeans, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Beans to the rescue!, Blue Is A Sinnamon Roll, Everyones suspicious, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ink you smug bastard, Oh They Know, WE GOT BEEEAANS, Yo there be heats, You Are A Hybrid, You are persistence, edge is an ass, getting into spicy territory, like you can kick some serious ass, no talky you angy, perserverance and determination, previous bond break, puns, youre a powerhouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir
Summary: You are a hybrid.Your mother was monster and your father was human.But you were betrayed by a race you defended, and locked in the void for it. For five hundred years, you could feel your magic sapped into the mountain being used for god knows what, so when the chains holding you in the void break,It takes a whole multiverse of skeletons to slow you downWhat will happen along the way? will you be betrayed again? will your past stop you from enjoying life? or will something new occur?
Relationships: Error!Sans/Reader, G!Sans/Reader, Ink!Sans/Reader, Nightmare!Sans/Reader, Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underlust)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, sans (beasttale)/reader
Comments: 93
Kudos: 310





	1. Void of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are free!!

You looked at the void while it stared back at you.

For five centuries, five hundred long ass years, you’ve been in the void. 

All because a race you vowed to protect had stabbed you in the back and banished you to hell.

You fought for them for five damn centuries. And they threw you away.

“Pathetic”

Although the chains on your arms and legs were loosening, the bars pinned to you still held you firm in place.

Yes. You are a hybrid. Although the type of hybrid you were was lost to time. You don't know much about yourself aside from bits and pieces.

Looking around, you still see the pitch black you saw for such a long time. Until some white flashed your vision for a short period of time.

"odd" your voice reverberated into the depths. "That's never happened before."

The white flashed again. Only this time, for a second longer.

It was hurting your head. After seeing darkness for so long, flashes of white was sure to mess your eyes.

The flashes stopped. But in their place was a man. Face starch white with a crack running up from his right eye and one stemming downwards from his left. He spoke in a weird dialect you have never heard before, but with how urgently he was saying it, it must be important.

Then hands appeared. Also starch white. But unlike normal hands, his had perfect circles cut out of them. He frantically signed until there was a loud crash.

It felt like the void itself has been pierced and ripped open. _This was your opportunity. Your escape!_

**_This was the only chance you were getting..._ **

Your magic slowly sapping back into you, you tug at the chains and bars. Only for it to rip and tear your skin. But that was the only way you were getting out of this anytime soon.

The man understood what you were trying to do and began to pry at the bars as well, aiding in your escape. You can see the rip in the void, a thin trickle of light beaming it's way into the endless abyss.

Your limbs almost free from the ripping and bars, just a little more... one more tug. The void began closing again. Stitching itself closed slowly, you start to panic. _Only one more bar!_

Your blood was really seeping out now, drizzling down into the infinite nothing.

And then... you broke free. You turn around to see he couldn't jump out after you. He managed to say something you could understand.

W.D. Gaster... That person... They helped a lot. You would find a way to return the favour some day.

Waking up had been a bitch. You don't know how long it had been since you... got out of the void... You were actually out. Free!

Looking around, you see a scene you wish you would see forever. A soft sunrise, peering over the sea of trees. The cascading wave of oranges and yellows, contrasting the luscious nature below it. The running water of the river only adding to the serenity of the entire scene. The oranges reflected off of the mountain, causing the inside of the cave to turn a vibrant gold.

You would cry if you could, but all your tears were spent in the void. You couldn't move but you could care less, just being here, seeing the sun after so long is enough for you. You can now sleep in peace.

You slept until the sun was at it's peak. _noon_. You thought. _Time flows here_. Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl coming from your stomach. Hunger. You haven't felt that in five hundred years. You needed to hunt, but your legs still need a few hours to get feeling in them.

You still tried to walk, bones frail from being unused for so long, but you needed to eat.

You were weak, body full of holes and rips from the void, but you still needed food. You slowly crept out of the cave, inching your way down the mountain. You make it to the forest and look around.

It seems like after so long, the animals are scarcer. But you keep looking.

You don't know how far you've gone or where the cave is anymore. You have one goal and you intend to see it through. But you're running out of energy and blood.

You sensed signals of magic, which made you tense up. Last time you sensed magic, you were sent to the void. But you still had a goal, and maybe they had food.

You stepped on something sharp but you didn't realize it until you yelped. It wasn't bleeding but it still hurt nonetheless. And now whatever was out there is heading this way, with many others. Strong vibes of magic rolling off the on-comers like steam rolling of a perfectly cooked steak. _mmm steak..._. You snapped yourself out of whatever that was. The last thing you need is to think about the taste of food. Any food will do at this point.

The magic signals were closer, but you couldn't move. Your body had already seized up and collapsed.

You hear voices, but you couldn't understand them with your health like this.

You felt yourself being picked up. Normally you would protest but you couldn’t feel anything. You were carried into what you could only assume was a mansion from it’s giant silhouette, being placed in a comfortable bed, and brought food. It sure as hell didn’t smell great but you could care less. You scarfed it down without a second thought, so thankful that your throat lost feeling from all the screaming in the void.

You felt yourself about to pass out but kept awake. You wouldn’t dare sleep in unknown territory. But then you felt the familiar feeling of healing magic. No doubt you would fall asleep now. After healing, you were more tired than a sloth after working out.

You passed out…

“-KNOW, BUT… LOST BL…” Ugh… loud voices. Mmmake em stoooop.

“...could...dangerous-” Muuuuch better.

“BUT-” Goddamnit. You groaned loudly, eyes opening slightly before they snap open entirely. You look all over your body, feeling weirdly constricted.

Bandages. Whoever these people are, they healed you. And your stomach didn’t feel empty. These randos actually took care of you? You forgot what woke you up in the first place until-

“SHE’S AWAKE!” Yup. that’s why. Now before he speaks again. Sleeeeep. “OH NO YOU DON’T! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LAZINESS!” Ok you’re up you’re up.

“Wherr ‘m i” You slurred like an old drunk.

“AH WELL YOU SEE, BLUE FOUND YOU OUT IN THE FOREST” Blue… so that’s who the blue blur was. Noted. “YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING, BUT OVER SLEEPING IS STILL NOT HEALTHY. SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR HEALING!”

You’re alone in this foreign room, in a foreign house. You take a moment to look at the room you’re in.

It’s a fairly sized room, and you’re in what appears to be a queen size bed that’s resting in the middle but pushed to a wall. A nice mahogany dresser sits to the right of the bed. To the left, you see a small nightstand, the same kind of mahogany as the dresser but with a small lamp on it. Small designs etched into the base of the lamp.

You take note of just how beat up you are. Your legs are torn up and your arms are ripped, but in the way you want them to be. Your SOUL pulses painfully in your chest. But you can actually feel. And see. This is so much better than the void. But you were getting bored. You could be using this time to do something meaningful or exciting or both!

So you activate your dimensional box, to find that everything is still there… good. You have enough magic to make another of your bodiless creatures. You really wish you could make them vessels but you haven’t had the time or resources.

You could see you still had some leather and a few pigments saved over but no design to base it off of.

“Where can I get a design...:” you tapped your chin absentmindedly. Speaking of designs, you notice a skeleton in the corner, _how did he get there?_ , sketching something. He notices you looking at him and gives a gentle smile.

“Hiya! Sorry to alarm, my name is Ink!” The skeleton wore a white shirt with a brown cover and yellow rim, brown pants matching the colour of the cover shirt, fingerless gloves with green pinkies, and a smooth tan scarf around his neck. He also has a giant paint brush behind him.

You wave at Ink but give a confused look. “Oh! I was just sketching you. I’ve never quite seen a monster like you before” Hmm an artist, huh.

“Do you have anything I could do that could distract me? I’m hella bored” He chuckles a little before saying “I don’t but there could be a small hand-held video game you could play in the meantime” Ink leaves to room to find whatever a vedio gaym is.

He returns after awhile with a strange rectangular thingy and a smaller square flat thingy.

“Here, you can play this” You give him a blank face. “What, never seen a 3ds before?”

“What is a 3ds?” He just stares at you, as if you just asked him what air was.

“It’s that device you have in your hand. It plays the game on the cartridge” Cart ridge? What does the rim of a cart have to do with this gaym?

You stare as it dumbfoundedly, so Ink sits with you and teaches about how to play the game, which he corrected you.

It was called pokemon alpha sapphire. You hadn’t realized how long it had been until Papyrus walked in with some food. But you were too into the game to notice. You had just caught this Kyogre and you loved it. That’s it! That what you could make!

“I HAVE BROUGHT YOU YOUR FOOD, ODD MONSTER!” It was… good lord… it was something else. But you took it regardless, until Papyrus left the room.

“Don’t worry, Sans’ll probably pick up Grillby’s for you” You sighed in relief. You had been able to stomach it down the first time, but you were half dead.

Immediately going back to the game, you put Kyogre as your first pokemon. But you needed dimensions for what you wanted to make.

“Hey Ink? You’re an artist, right?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have this brush, would I?” Alright stupid question.

“Well can you draw the dimensions of a Kyogre? Like the length and width and height?”

“I should be able to. Give me about an hour” With that, he left to start the process. You also found out about Groudon and Rayquaza. Now you wanted their measurements too.

You sat there, playing the game until the end. And now you were bored again. But you could feel your feet and move around. Maybe a little stretching won’t hurt.

You take a step for the first time in five centuries, and wowie did it hurt, but it was bearable.

You started with the basics, just moving your feet around and alternating steps. Now that you mention it, you’re stiff all over. What went from simple stretches, now turned into twisting your body as much as you possibly could.

You even found a way to hold your feet in your armpits and walk on your knees. Now you can walk without any pain.

You didn't hear the muffled choke sound coming from your door, as you bent down as far as you could.

When you were finished, the sun had started to go down. It was a vast mix of purples and yellows and everything in between, shining over the sleeping lands. The stars had just peaked out. Man, you missed the stars…

They looked so beautiful, so… _free_.

You didn’t notice when someone walked into the room, too busy gawking at the stars, until it tapped your shoulder.

You instinctively whip around and almost bash into the unsuspecting skele.

“hey uh sorry for sneakin’ up on ya”

“I almost knocked you out!! Jesus christ”

“heh oops. names Sans by the way, an' you seem _star_ struck”

Oh goddamnit. “Uuuggggghhhhh, usually I could counter that, but I’m too tired. But yeah I was looking at the stars. Feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen em”

“I miss seeing the world…”

"Whaddya mean by that, kid?”

You looked down. “Just something that happened… Really don’t wanna remember”

"alright kiddo. that’s understandable. anyways, paps says to stop stretchin’. might pull something. he also seemed flustered”

“How did he- i forgot to close the door…” you bent over, in a pair of ripped short shorts, ass facing the door. Normally you’d screech but you’d freak later.

“heh yup. well Ink probably told ya but i picked up some Grillbs and-” As soon as the bag was reached out, you snatched it and scarfed down.

Saying it was heaven was an understatement. You almost completely forgot how good greasy ass food was. You practically moaned at the taste.

“Fffnk uu” mouth still full of burg, as he puts it.

“no problem, kiddo”

Wait… he’s been calling you kid this entire time. Swallowing down fast, you basically screech “I will have you know i am over two hundred years old! Kid my ass! Do you think a kid could have these killer thighs?!” to prove your point, you smacked both your thighs.

He gave a strangled sound, cheeks dusting a soft blue. That must be what a skeleton’s blush is. Ooo man this was gonna be fun. “a-alright, well _tibia_ honest, ya haven’t told me your name”

Oh oops “the names Y/N” you bring your hand up in a standard handshake. But immediately take it back. “Wait, was that a pun. Because to _patella_ the truth, i am a _bone_ ifide comedian.

You learned that day to never challenge a _skeleton_ to a bone pun fight…

“As fun as that was, i’ll have to step up my game. Ehhhh i’ll do that tomorrow. For now I should sleep”

“alright, but one more thing” His eyelights disappeared. Great. Threat time. “if you lay a hand on my bro or anyone in this house, **_you’re gonna have a bad time_** ”

You wanted to yell, scream. But these people had taken care of you when you were dusting. It would be stupid of you to do that. “Don’t worry. I get it, he’s your bro. I’d never hurt anyone if they have a family. If I do, whether by accident or because I can’t control myself, you can dust me.”

He seemed taken aback by this, so he did expect a bad response, but you threw him off. “damn kid, wasn’t expectin’ that”

“I have a code I go by and always stick to my morals. I break that, I’m ready to die” You gave him the most serious face you can conjure.

“I hope ya keep to those words, ‘cuz empty promises really don’t mean anything” He gave you a glare.

“I’m not good when it comes to promises, especially ones I can’t keep, but this is one I’ve kept for centuries”

“I’ll take your word on it. now, ya really should get some rest” Sans left the room.

At least he really tries to protect his family. You knew many people who wouldn’t do that.

 _good to know there’s still good people in this world_...

You didn’t sleep until the moon was at its peak. You really weren’t much of a sleeper, getting about 5 hours on a good night.

But tonight was different. This house actually felt like a home instead of the endless darkness of the void. Sure the way the shadows bounced around the room was still unnerving, but it was different. Better in a way. You would’ve slept for eight hours.

Unfortunately, a pair of rowdy skeletons and an edgelord decided sleepy time was over.

“HELLO ODD MONSTER! WE HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU COULD COME ON A WALK WITH US!” Papyrus said.

Blue bounced with excitement “YES DAMSEL!” damsel? “PAPYRUS TOLD US YOUR LEGS ARE FINE TO WALK AGAIN!” Papyrus’ cheekbones lit up at remembering yesterday. Or in your case, a few hours ago.

You really weren’t wearing anything remotely as colourful as the vibrant pair beside you. Plus the bed was calling your name. You went to turn around when the blankets were ripped from your contrictive grasp. “NUH UH DAMSEL! YOU NEED TO TRAIN AND GET YOUR LEGS BACK IN SHAPE!”

You clung to the bed. “Nooooo i don wanna goooooo” then you were picked up for the second time in the span of 24 hours, and slung over his shoulder.

You hissed and twisted like an angry cat. “COME ON, IT ISN’T THAT HARD” He was already halfway down the three sets of stairs. You had already stopped flailing, knowing it was useless.

When you reached the bottom, you said “But sleeeep. Besides, I can’t go out lookin’ like a bees buttcrack”

The smaller Edgy McMyChemicalRomance started laughing, seeing the situation you were in, while the other one, tall with an orange hoodie, snickered.

“Can ya at least put me down? All this shakin’s gonna make me hurl” Not entirely true, but it could if he shook you.

“AH RIGHT! SORRY, DAMSEL!” Blue put you down. You wanted to immediately fall to the ground and sleep, but had the fear you were going to be picked up again.

The two brighter skeletons left after Papyrus said “NYEH, THE BATHROOM IS TO THE LEFT OF THE STAIRS. THERE SHOULD BE A HAIR BRUSH AND FACE CLOTHS”

You’ll never know why they had a hair brush in here, or why it had ruby red hair in it. But you slowly work through your rats nest, getting a good look in the mirror.

You had long black hair with reddish purple stripes going down, the red being from your mother. Your face was white, like if a white human had been turned to black and white, grey shadows showing the indents in your face. A long, thin scar ran down from your right eye. You were proud of that one, you bent down at the right time to dodge a bullet AND got a sick scar from it, too bad it was mostly covered by stuff.

Everything from the neck down was a midnight black, white bones of ivory complementing the dark skin. Because your mother had thick bones, sometimes yours would show through. Your spine had smaller spike-like points, occasionally shining through the midnight.

You had a tail made of pure bone. It was almost a complete extension of your spine, a birth defect you had but found cool.

But you were a mess. Brown dirt and blood stained your face. Your clothes were worse for ware (heh). Your hair was matted down by dirt and blood as well.

You needed to wash it but… what the hell were these contraptions?

You messed with the nozzle of the big thingy and water came out. So you spent fifteen minutes bending down and washing your hair. Once you were satisfied, hair brushed and cleaned, you were good to go.

Everyone was awake by now, but some stayed upstairs. You needed to find a change of clothes, but you’ll find it later.

Ink tapped your shoulder and handed you three pages. One was the Kyogre, and the others looked like groudon and rayquaza… but you hadn’t asked him to draw them yet? Oh well. Makes things easier.

“Thanks!! I was actually gonna ask you if you could draw the other two!!” Now you had what you needed, and you were bouncing in your seat like a child who had just met their favourite hero.

“Heheh no problem. It’s always fun designing things, plus I’m interested in what you need them for”

You gave a mischievous grin. “No spoilers! You’ll have to wait and see. I’ll need to find a way to get more fabrics and leathers. Maybe some metal… Glass eyes…” you started mumbling to yourself.

Now he was really interested. But he won’t find out until you have everything. So he left with a thoughtful look on his face.

The bright pair came back, apparently ready to run. “ARE YOU READY TO GO, DAMSEL?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” you reaaaallllly didn’t want to, but how can you say no to cinnamon rolls, which is a term you heard somewhere. You hope you were using it right. Today’s slang is weird.

The three of you left the house and walked, until the two stopped. “WELL, THERE’S A THIRD PERSON COMING ALONG…. AND UM…”

You can sense the saltiness like it were a french fry. “WHAT IS THIS PATHETIC WHELP DOING HERE?”

“Running. Something _some_ people clearly don’t do enough.” you snarled.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-” Edgelord tried to grab you, but failed horribly as you side stepped out of the way.

“Look _Edgelord_ , I wanted a nice little run. So if you can’t shut the fuck up for twenty minutes, I will screech like a banshee until the sides of your skull crack” You said this with a smile the entire way through. With that, you apologized to the guys and made your way back to the house. Only to turn and head to the backyard.

Edgelord was pissed. He was seething with fury. HOW COULD SUCH A LOW LEVELLED MONGREL DARE TO STAND UP AGAINST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE.

You found a nice open spot in the backyard and began setting up. You hoped your- YES! Your dimensional boxes were still working!

You pulled out your fabrics and the papers, along with all the materials you had. You thought you didn’t have a lot of materials left over but you were wrong. You had a lot yeah, but a lot of it wasn’t the right colour or material.

You used your magic to hold the kyogre page in front of you and brought out one of the creatures.

Picking up pins and needles, various types of leather furs, you began organizing.

Meanwhile, Ink saw your little rant to Edge. You apparently had no sense of danger, or you had more than enough magic to pin him down. He sees that it is the latter. Your magic was strong. Able to pick up over fifty small objects and move them around with precision. He didn’t want to startle you in case it would cause you to mess up. So he moved closer and made sure he was in your field of vision.

“Hey Ink! What’cha got there?” Phew, he didn’t startle you. You still moved around everything with ease.

“Well I heard you didn’t have the right materials, and I’m really curious as to what you’re making” Sure enough, there’s various metals, yellow glass eyes and a variety of other colours, more leathers and foams. Some new pigments and- how the hell did he manage to get all that?!

“Holy shit, that is insane! Why’d you get this much stuff?!” Ink just shrugged. Ok then, go with it.

He thought your magic could only pick up a maximum of fifty things, but oh man was he wrong.

Everything he had gotten was lifted up with a red purple glow, and brought to a certain place. You placed two more creatures and began working on them too.

_measure twice, cut once._

Everything had to be precise, or this wouldn’t work. One by one, the pieces slowly came in, forming a hollow body. You did the same with the other two.

A blue whale, a red metal/rocky godzilla, and a long jade dragon snake.

The creatures happily took their new vessels and started getting accustomed. After about twenty minutes, the new vessels were fully operational.

“Woah… how did you do that?!” Ink’s eyes changed to a blue star and a yellow exclamation point.

“It’s a perk of my magic. I can take magic directly from my SOUL and create a sentient being. But if they’re left without magic for too long, they’ll die.” You weren’t going to let them.

“You can create small, living creatures from your magic alone.” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

“Yeup” you made a popping sound at the p. Your little cuties, kyaa! They looked like beans!

_beans…_

“BEANS! THAT’S IT THEY ARE NOW MY BEANS!!”

“Pfft what?” Ink chuckled.

You grabbed him by the shoulders, faces only inches apart, and said in what can only be described as Satan’s voice. “ ** _M Y B E A N T H Z_** ” then let go and grabbed all the beans.

“ _mY pReCiOuSsS_ ” Ink started laughing.

“W-wait! It’s missing something!”

You whipped your head around so fast, it popped unnaturally, causing Ink to freeze. “Are you saying my beans aren’t perfect”

Now he was sweating. “N-no no!” he put his hands up in surrender. “Just every Pokemon has a signature sound and set of moves and attack”

You thought for a moment. “Alright, and where can I get these sounds?”

Ink held out a weird device. “On the Internet”

…

“The fuck is an Internet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally fixed the major plotholes and time skips! hope you enjoy! also #neverenoughbeans
> 
> Your comments give me lief! thank you to everyone!!
> 
> And I'm currently looking for an editor! If anyone's interested, please let me know in the comments below!


	2. The Fuck Is An Internet?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are old. despite not aging in the void, you are hella old.
> 
> Boomer.

Ink thought he had heard it all, but someone not knowing what the Internet was, was the top of the cake.

You continued to stare at him dumbfoundedly, while the skeleton was laughing his non-existent ass off.

“It’s not funny! Seriously! What the hell is an Internet?!” You started pouting.

“I-its thEHA AHHAHAHA!”

So you sat there for ten minutes while a person with no lungs wheezes.

“Are ya done?!” Ink wipes a tear.

“Y-yeah, f-for now heheh” He shows you the new thingy.

“Do you know what this is?”

You stare at him angrily. “No?”

He tries to suppress a laugh. “And you are what we call a boomer. You’re old if you don’t even know what a phone is”

“I am not old!”

Ink smirks. “Ok, boomer”

Fucking hell. “Goddamnit just get the noise!!”

All while still smirking, he plays the different sounds each one can make. The beans are fast learners and learn their new sounds in minutes.

Alright, you-” You point to the blue bean. “-are Alpha. You-” The groudon. “-are Omega. And you are Delta” the rayquaza nods. “Good. now that that’s established. Time for a little test”

You point to Ink. “Omega, solar beam” the tiniest beam of light hits Ink in the eye, causing him to take a minute to realize what had just happened. “IT WORKED! Good job!”

With all their moves done, you now realize you don’t have enough beans. You can never have enough beans. You need all the eevees, cubone would be the cutest sad bean, chain chomp could protect your door and yoshi just because.

About halfway through bean making, you realize you could use some of the fabrics to make clothes, but a shirt of leather would be too weird for this era, so you decide against it.

A few other skeletons also join. Blue and Papyrus seemed mesmerized by all the moving objects. Little Edgy was watching too, but you noticed it wasn’t the beans. _pervert_. A new skeleton you haven’t seen too much of was now watching as well. His bones were dark, much like your skin, but had blue lines going down from his red sockets, multi coloured eyelights watching where you magic was going. His body was covered in small floating texts saying Error. Odd.

Then you were snapped out of your thoughts. “HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT, DAMSEL?”

Like a little kid, you would respond with jazz hands. “Mmmmmmagic!”

Blue pouted at your response. “No really. This is all my magic”

Some seemed to question, yes it was indeed your magic, but that was an insane amount. No monster could ever have that much magic without their SOUL ripping apart.

Before they could question any further, you had about eight eeveelutions, a cute little cubone, a good boy chain chomp and yoshi. Your magic was completely drained. Too many beans. You put your stuff away into the dimensional boxes and fall on your back.

Wiping some sweat off your face, you say “I am sweatier than an athlete’s armpit. And I don’t even run!”

That seemed to spark some chuckles and a few scowls. You giggle at your own statement out of immaturity. “But seriously, I need to wash up, I’m rank. And I don’t have a change of clothes”

The red edgelord said “thas fine.you look better without em anyways”

Two can play at that game. “Funny, because I think-” you walk up to him. “-you look better-” You pull on his collar. He starts to sweat, cheekbones turning a bright red. “- with a chain chomp bite on your ass.” Like clockwork, your chain chomp bites down. _Hard_. And you walk away feeling proud.

“Does anyone actually know where I can get a spare pair of clothes?”

Blue quickly stood up. “YOU CAN BORROW SOME OF MY CLOTHES IF YOU NEED, DAMSEL!”

“Aww that’s sweet, Blue. but unless your clothes can cover some konahonanonologongous, I’ll need something bigger” Blue cheekbones tinted a light blue when you refer to your juggernauts.

“ERM- WELL, I DO NOT THINK THINK THEY CAN ACCOMMODATE YOUR… Um…” Blue started to sweat. He was staring intensely at the melons, as if trying to picture it.

But then someone stepped up. “i’ve got a few extra shorts, but uh… i don’ think you’d wanna wear a tanktop” Sans’ cheekbones also lightly dusted with a darker shade of blue.

“Tank tops are fine. But I better not catch anyone gawking” You send a glare to everyone.

So with that settled, you return to the house and prepare to clean up. Sans gave you the extra clothes.

You take a moment to observe the large bathroom. The walls were tiled from the middle, down to the floor, with a rich quartz. The rest of the wall was a nice tan colour. The divider dividing the tiles and wall had small designs etched into it, similar to the lamp in your room. The curtains to the big bowl thingy were also a light tan, more pale than the walls. The bowl thingy was a semi-circle, going deeper than the floor itself. To the right of the bowl, you see a nice setup, there was another bowl thingy, but much smaller, with a metal hose and some weird turning things. Wowie you needed some lessons on this stuff.

You strip out of your dirty clothes, but come to a realization.

It was then that you realized you had no idea how to turn on the metal hose thingy.

You could just yell out and ask how to do it, but then the door flung wide open, revealing a now very flustered Blue. You screeched.

“ _KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_ ”

“S-S-SORRY, MAIDEN!! I-INK TOLD ME HOW YOU DIDN’T KNOW W-WHAT THE INTERNET WAS SO I F-FIGURED YOU DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO W-WORK THE SHOWER FAUCET ANDIDIDN’TMEANTOJUSTWALKINANDSEEYOURSQUISHIES-” Blue ran out without another word, entire skull a bright blue, matching his namesake.

Your beans came running in at the sound of your scream, you were surrounded by 11 of the best beans you have ever seen. And yet you still didn’t know how to work the shower faucet. You’ll just figure it out on your own.

You head over to the ‘shower faucet’ and try messing with it. Then you remember you know how to turn the water on.

Bam! Got it! Now there is a way to get the water to come from the top thingy. But how… you were too busy messing with the faucet to realize the door was open. _wide open_. And whose ass was on full display?

You stand up, arms crossed, and turn around. Just in time to hear a click and see a small flash of light. (if only you knew what that was...) You see a very smug Ink holding a phone, the back of it facing you.

His face had a weird rainbow tint across it. “I heard a screech, then Blue ran past me flustered. I see why now” The fucker smirks. _Smirks!_

“WELL, YOU’VE SEEN! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!” You try desperately to cover your honkers, but to no avail.

“Nah, I don’t think I will. This is too entertaining” Ohhoho you were gonna murder a bitch.

“AT LEAST MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND TURN ON THE SHOWER THINGY”

All he did was pull a weird tab and then the water came from the top. You thought that was supposed to be down like that… Goddamnit.

He turned around, and just when you thought he was leaving, he turned right back and leaned against the wall, not making any effort to leave.

“YA GONNA LEAVE?!”

“Nnnnnope” He makes a popping sound at the p. Smug bastard.

So you screech. “ _SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNSSS_ ”

Ink still makes no attempt to move, eyelights going up and down, memorizing your body.

When Sans gets there, immediately he sees you trying (and failing) to cover everything, and a very smug Ink. “a-alright there, buddy. You’ve had your fun” Eyelights not once making eye contact with you. At least he has the audacity to look away, but Ink. Even while Sans was talking, he was staring at you.

“Indeed I have” _Bitch_!

Sans tries to push him out, but makes little to no progress.

You need to shock Ink in order for him to let his guard down. And there’s always one way to shock guys. _You are not leaving your room for at least three days after this…_

You stop trying to cover anything. Arms still folded, you glare at him as if all self-consciousness is gone. The ultimate power move. And sure enough, he freezes. They both freeze. And you walk right up to them. Now you have a rainbow lightbulb and a blue lightbulb.

You and you’re beans proceed to knock both of them back and lock the door.

Good lord… these skeletons are gonna _kill you_...

After a good solid shower, you dry yourself off and get into the borrowed clothes. You need to clean your clothes because there’s no way in hell you were gonna walk anywhere in this house without underwear.

You open the bathroom door and look around. No skeles. Phew.

You slowly make your way to your room when “I SEE YOU ARE DONE, ODD MONSTER! HERE, I WILL TAKE THOSE CLOTHES AND PUT THEN IN THE LAUNDRY MACHINE” Papyrus said.

Here we go again…

“What’s a ‘laundry’?”

“NYEH! DO NOT TELL ME YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF LAUNDRY MACHINE BEFORE?”

“I haven’t heard of any machine, Papyrus” after a series of NYEH!s and explanations, you find out it’s a machine that can clean clothes. _where was that five hundred years ago_.

Papyrus shows you how to work the contraption, all the different dials and settings. And sure enough, it really does clean clothes. Your clothes were practically sparkling after all that.

“ERM, Y/N? IS THIS REALLY ALL THE CLOTHES YOU HAVE?” Papyrus looked conerned.

“I would explain it but it’ll take a long time do you have 90 minutes?” you learned that from a video Blue showed you, called a meme. It was just some loud irish man screaming at a microphone but it was entertaining nonetheless. With that out of the way, papyrus suggested something.

“WELL THAT SIMPLY WON’T DO. I KNOW A COUPLE OF FRIENDS WHO WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING” shopping sounded like it had people. And you didn’t wanna meet more people.

“Papyrus, I don’t have any way to pay for anything. I don’t exactly come from a good place” You dimmed at the reminder of the void.

“DO NOT FRET! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PAY A DIME! WHEN WE WERE FREED, THE HUMANS LET US EXCHANGE OUR GOLD FOR NORMAL CURRENCY, WE ARE WHAT ONE MIGHT SAY, LOADED! NYEH HEH HEH”

You were already taking up room in their house and eating their food… you didn’t want to add another thing to that list…

“I CAN SENSE THAT YOU FEEL GUILTY, BUT DO NOT WORRY. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REPAY US. AND I INSIST YOU ENJOY YOURSELF! I HAVE A FEELING THING’S WEREN’T WELL FOR YOU IN YOUR PAST BUT DO NOT LET THAT STOP YOUR FUTURE!” Wow, he was right. Papyrus the pep talker.

“You’re right, heh. Thanks Papyrus” You hug the tall skeleton.

“NYEH HEH HEH, BUT OF COURSE! THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS DO” he seemed to think for a moment, before he talked the quietest you have ever heard him speak. “That Is. You Are My Friend, Of Course?”

“Who wouldn’t wanna be friends with The Great Papyrus”

So you and Papyrus planned on taking a few others to go shopping, since they needed a few things as well.

And with your clothes clean, (and underwear acquired), you are now left with nothing to do until dinner. Most of the regular skeles were either napping or training.

You thought for a moment, before deciding to make to eat that could actually be edible. You talked to Blue, whose eyes kept drifting lower and lower.

“So I figured since I have no way to repay you guys, maybe I could make dinn- hey HEY eyes up here, buddy.”

“AH Y-YES, MAIDEN. IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN” Blue starts sweating after getting caught trying to look down your shirt. Boys…

So that leads you to now. The more exuberant skeles were training while others were napping. Except for the crazier looking ones who had nothing better to do than to sit in the living room.

So you put in some weird ear phone thingies, courtesy of the smug bastard pre-shower incident, and put on a song you really liked.

The song started up, so you turned it to full blast, unable to hear anything outside of the music.

You started singing before you knew it.

_Beware, beware, be skeptical,_

_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold._

_Deceit so natural,_

_But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning._

The song picked up speed, and so did you. Hips swaying back and forth, you were lost to the rhythm. Tail moving in beat as well.

_Ba ba black sheep, have you any soul?!_

_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,_

_Jill’s a little **whore** and her alibis are dirty tricks._

_So could you,_

You had a little audience forming at the table. The one with a huge hole in his head, who you’ve dubbed crackhead, was staring at your movements with a single blood red eyelight. The one that looked entirely made of sludge was also watching, but not as intensely. And the Dusty one was watching every time your hand touched a knife. The error one was watching from the corner, curious although he would never admit it.

_Tell me, how you’re sleepin’ easy,_

_How you’re only thinking of yourself._

_Show me, how you justify,_

_Telling all your lies like second nature, listen,_

_Marks my words one day, (one day),_

_You will pay, you will pay,_

_Karma’s gonna come collect your **debt**_.

You slammed the knife down at the word debt, anger seeping into your mind thinking about all those who wronged you. The one that looked like a walking nightmare noticed your spike in anger. The crackhead didn’t even flinched but the dusty one jumped. Half expecting the knife to be thrown at him. The error was still watching.

_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey,_

_With criminal mentality._

_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on,_

_Infecting everyone, you’re quite the problem._

_Fe fi fo fum, you better run and hide!_

_I smell the blood of a petty, little coward!_

_Jack be lethal, Jack be slick!_

_Jill will leave you lonely, **dying** in a filthy ditch._

__

_Tears now threatening to fall, it reminds you of how they all _did_ depend on you. And they all stabbed you. They really were “ ** _COWARDS!!_** ”. You didn’t notice how they all flinched at that._

__

_So could you,_

_Tell me, how you’re sleepin’ easy!_

_How you’re only thinking of yourself._

_Show me! How you justify!_

_Telling all your **LIES** like second nature!_

_Listen, mark my words one day!_

_You will pay! You will payyy!_

_Karma’s gonna come collect your debt_

The tears wouldn’t stop. Just like the next part, you had wished someone would break you out, anyone!

**_But nobody came…_ **

_Maybe you’ll change,_

_Abandon all your wicked ways!_

_Make amends and start anew again!_

_Maybe you’ll see, all the **wrongs** you did to me._

_And start all over! Start all over!_

Now for the sake of going along with the song, you snapped back. Anger bursting again.

_Who am I kiddin’_

_Now let’s not get overzealous here,_

_You’ve always been a huge piece of **SHIT**._

_If I could **KILL** you! I already would have._

_But it’s frowned upon in all fifty states._

_Having said that,_

_Burn. IN **HELLL**._

_(oh, oh, oh)_

_So tell me, how you’re sleepin’ easy?_

_How you’re only thinking of yourself._

_Show me, how you justify,_

_Telling all your **LIES** like second nature,_

_Listen, mark my words one day,_

_You will pay, you will pay,_

_Karma’s gonna come collect your debt._

_Karma’s gonna come collect your debt._

_Karma’s gonna come collect your debt._

You turned around to find four skeletons, most of which you’ve hardly seen, with different expressions, but have to immediately turn back to the food to prevent burning.

You were making fettuccine Alfredo, with a creamy cheese and tomato sauce. Leaving the sauce to simmer for a bit, you grab spices. Anything from basil to oregano. _Man these skeles have a lot in terms of variety_.

When the sauce simmered enough, you added in the cheese. Which ended up being a solid two handfuls. But it ended up being perfect. Next, thaw out the shrimp. Run it under cold water to not cook the bacteria into it. During that time, start getting the pasta and fill up a pot of water- no scratch that. Milk. you wanted nice noodles.

With the shrimp done, milk and oil starting to bubble, you set up another song. Unlike the last one, this one was a calm, lyric-less song called southern island from your favourite game.

Keeping an eye on a boiling milk, you slowly added the noodles. Also making sure to put the shrimp in the sauce to soak up the flavour.

After a few minutes, everything’s done. You added a bit of green onion to spice up the look. _Smelt like heaven…_

And luckily right on time. Everyone started filing into the kitchen. You felt proud with what you’ve made, you placed the heaping, delicious pot in the center of the table.

You made an ok hand “ _Bone_ appetite”

It takes a minute for everyone to realize it wasn’t made by the notorious cooks, aside from the ones who watched you make it, and dig in.

Most were surprised to find out you made it, Blue even asked for lessons. Which made Papyrus also ask for lessons. You offered Edge a day to help too (mostly because he needs it), but only got screeched at for it. Which you combat with your own shriek, and promptly had to be held back by the tall orange hoodie skeleton.

Eventually, they pulled you both away and you slump into whoever was holding you back.

“Why is Edgelord always such a prrrrrrr-” You see Blue out of the corner of your eye. “Rrrretty big pain in the butt.” He gives you a thumbs up, then walks away. Oh man you were gonna get back at that skeleton.

You’re still being held, feeling like a lifeless doll with your legs dangling. “Soo ya gonna put me down?”

The tall skeleton raised a browbone. “Ya gonna leave Edge alone?”

Damn. Got ya there. “Damnit…”

“Thought so. Besides, it’s not so bad. You don’t even have to walk yourself” while that is true, you don’t like being picked up. So you twist and turn, like what you did when Blue picked you up. Only to fail and slump again.

Now you’re stuck, being held hostage by a skeleton you barely know. He told you his name was Stretch. Which makes sense for his long limbs.

“Ok so I’m calm now. Can I leave?”

“Nnnnnope. Edge is still pissed and knowing him, he’ll start a fight.” Stretch looked lazily at the tv.

“So what. I can take care of myself!” You cross your arms.

“Sure ya can, shorty” He said with a chuckle.

“Besides. I’m tired and I don’t think he’s that low to attack someone in their sleep”

“Nah he would. Done it before.” Well that was reassuring.

“Oh boy…” You yawned, actually unaware that you were indeed tired. You tried to stay awake as long as you could, but started failing.

You didn’t even try to break out, opting to get comfortable instead. You kept turning and eventually got comfy, much to the skeletons surprise.

You were curled up, almost like a ball.

You felt a hand on your back, almost soothingly go back and forth. Your monster side really started showing when your SOUL purred.

Stretch froze. That’s the first time he’s ever heard a SOUL purr. Sure you were unaware, so you’ll never know how cute he found it.

_And you’ll never know how jealous some of the others were…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like smol beans!! also he has seen the squishies.  
> the song in the chapter is Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off  
> im hoping this story will be a long one soooo send me fanart!
> 
> On Insta: @The_One_And_Only_Thinkers  
> Discord: @PeopleAnnoyMe#1877


	3. Literal Hell: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicking is your favourite pass time.
> 
> Also shopping!! good lord you need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused about the story not matching up, don't worry. just go back to chapter one. the entire story has been edited and fixed

It was still dark out but… You woke up to something you’d never expect…

You were on the couch in a bear hug from stretch. Your limbs were everywhere. Hanging off the couch, one hand somehow tangled in his hoodie strings, and even weirder, your leg was wedged into the couch cushions themselves. But that’s not what got you the most.

You knew instantly what just went wrong. Your SOUL was making that stupid sound again. This can’t get any wor- _click_.

You look up to see the mini edge holding a phone right at you, the same way Ink did.

“damn, kitten actually purrs” You were gonna break this skeletons phone. You tried to jump but the arms around your waist were an iron grip.

Yup. Great. You started growling. “woah ya also got claws too. Interestin’”

“Alright mini Edgelord, whaddya want” You glare at him.

“jus’ came down to see what that weird noise was comin’ from. and I’m glad I did” He said with a smirk.

“Why you lITTLE” You pull harder at your restraints. But Stretch pulls you entirely flush against him and mumbles something along the lines of “soft”.

Then you hear cackling. And another click. You see why.

Stretch had his legs tangled with yours, arms stretched across your chest, face right near your neck. The little hairs on the back of your neck begin to stand.

“Is my misery so amusing” you give him a blank stare.

“Lil bit. ‘nd thanks fer the pic”

It’s big stupid time. “The fucks a pic?” and cue laughter.

“jesus christ! if ya don’ even know what a pic is, then ya must be old.”

“Excuse me, mini Edgelord! I may not know many things about today’s stuff, but if you think old people can pass THESE THIGHS? YA WRONG!”

You feel Stretch shush you, but the vibrations on your neck reallllly didn’t sit well with you. Your face erupts into a red mess.

“oh an’ by tha way, the names Red. an i gotta thank ya fer the new wallpaper” one last click and he’s gone. Oh a war has been waged.

You were stuck there like that until dawn. Wide awake and fully aware. But no matter what, Stretch wouldn’t move the entire time, leaving you stiff. You wish that was the least of your problems. But there were more pressing matters.

Everyone was gonna be up soon… and you just know how much Ink and Red are gonna laugh.

You tried to think… what could make him get up? You didn’t know him all too well so you had no idea what could work.

Luckily the first skeleton down was none other than Stretch’s brother.

“WELL HELLO, MAIDEN! I SEE YOU ARE STUCK BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER. DO YOU NEED HELP?” You nod frantically. “OK! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, SHALL HELP THE FAIR MAIDEN!”

You can see him breathe in, _god he’s gonna get louder_. Your arms were pinned to the side thanks to the koala next to you, leaving nothing to cover your ears.

“ _BROTHER! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, YOU LAZYBONES!!_ ” and you’ve gone deaf.

But luckily it works, and Stretch wakes up. “mmmornin’ bro. Wazzup?”

“YOU ARE HOLDING THE MAIDEN HOSTAGE” He points to you.

“Issat so. cuz i only see a kid” oh if he thought you were a kid, you sure as hell were gonna act like one. You started thrashing and flailing.

“I AM NOT A CHILD, GODDAMNIT!! AND I’M NOT OLD EITHER!!! I AM IN BETWEEN!” They either thought you were a kid or an old woman. Nothing could be more insulting.

Saving Stretch from the rant you were going to yell his non-existent ears off with Papyrus came down.

“I HEARD QUITE A BIT OF SHOUTING AND-” He sees the situation you’re in. “OH! THAT WOULD EXPLAIN IT!” Joy.

Stretch’s death grip finally loosened and you booked it right the hell out of there, shouting “FREEDOOMMMM”, but before you could go anywhere far, you remembered something.

“DON’T FORGET, FRIEND Y/N, TODAY IS THE DAY WE GO SHOPPING!” Papyrus beamed. “SOME FRIENDS OF OURS WILL BE JOINING AS WELL. I THINK YOU’LL LIKE THEM!”

Blue pouted “AWW CAN I JOIN?!”

“SORRY, BLUE! WE WON’T HAVE ENOUGH SPACE IN THE CAR! BUT WE COULD ALWAYS GO NEXT TIME!” Blue’s mood dampened before brightening up at the promise of a next time.

“I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO IT! MWEH HEH HEH!”

It was still a few hours away until you all left for shopping, so you decided breakfast would be an order.

Just a quick batch of pancakes, with a selection everyone can choose from. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. With your magic back up from yesterday, you began lifting the ingredients around. Starting with the eggs since they’ll cook the fastest and anyone who comes down early can have them.

Then came the pancakes. You find plain pancakes, well, plain. So adding some chocolate bits would help. You made more than enough pancakes to go around, planning ahead for leftovers since you’re lazy and don’t want to make things all the time.

The hash browns were next. Making sure they were golden, and adding a little cheese with a spoon of sour cream, you had one of the tastiest recipes you can remember.

Then, your favourite. Opting to go for crunchier pieces, you move on to the bacon. You always snuck a piece when no one was looking. Blue left somewhere in between to get all the skeles awake.

Of course, the three here right now are the ones giving you the most trouble. Stretch, Red and Ink were all seated at the table, chuckling amongst each other. Red showed them something on his phone so now Stretch’s face is orange. Then Ink showed what’s on his phone, and now all three have an almost permanent glow across their cheekbones.

“where the hell didya get that an’ can ya send it to me?!” Red skull was now sweating. Oh boy…

“Hehe i’ll send it to you, hold on” you really need to learn what the hell phones do-

“Fuck!” you were so busy mentally scolding the three, that you ended up cutting your finger from the simple task of cutting toast into triangles. A small stream of red slowly oozed out of your finger. The last thing you wanted to see was blood.

You haven’t exactly had the _best_ memories when it came to blood. The things you loved, pouring the rich crimson. The dust… _The dust_. It was everywhere.

Your stomach was torn open. You were panicking. You threw the knife as far as you could, almost nailing a glass plate that was on a rack to dry. You grabbed your head in an attempt to stop the nightmares, breathing heavily. You couldn’t take this.

When _they_ took everything away from you. You bled out what could very well be considered an ocean into the void.

You started screaming, now picturing the vivid scene you had seen all too well. A man, human, was held by someone. and you watched while they gutted him. Crying and screeching, begging for it to stop. You couldn’t remember what the man was to you, but you knew he was important.

You instinctively grabbed your gut, right where the ugly scar was, as if it was going to be ripped open again.

And then the next thing you know, you’re in someone’s arms. The mini edgelord was holding you, Ink and Stretch right beside him. Right. You just had a panic attack right in front of them. Your beans all piled up around you, wondering what happened.

You are not there… You’re still free…

You whimpered. “...still...free?” repeating it over and over to convince yourself.

“yer fine. yer not there anymore. we’re here on the surface” Red was worried.

“Surface…?” You look around, slowly coming out of the shock. Then you look at where the throbbing was, your eyes widened.

“Don’t look at it. You’re fine, honey” Stretch said. Honey? That’s new.

You were a warrior… at least, you think you were. You were meant to be stronger than this. If a little blood is enough to send you into a full blown panic, then that means you’ve become weak.

Some skeletons came into the kitchen to see what was going on. The crazier looking one with the red with blue eyelights stared intently at the scene before him.

A knife in the wall, the smell of blood, and _you_.

Had you attacked someone? Is that why there’s also the smell of dust?!

 _Oh you were gonna pay for that_.

He grabbed you from Red and held you by the collar of your shirt. “ ** _What the hell did you do._** ” it wasn’t a question.

You could barely form words, still recovering from the shock. But you hear Red screech “Leave ‘er alone!”

You feel a spike in magic as the crazy guy holding you by the shirt was preparing an attack. You are too mentally weak to care. You just want to forget everything…

“Do it.” You stare at him dead straight in the eyes, your usual cherry eyes dulling to a grey.

That startled him. He knew that wasn’t a challenge, more like a surrender but not the one from a fight.

_A surrender to life…_

_**You had given up**_. A look he knows all too well.

He loosens his grip on your collar, magic dying down. “jus’, what happened”

Ink spoke up “She just cut her finger”

Dusty raised a browbone. “Then why’s there a knife in the wall”

“Panicked… can’ handle blood well…” your soft voice said. You were drained from everything that had happened. You just wanted to forget everything.

You were ripped from Dusty’s grasp by a very concerned Blue. “WHAT HAPPENED, FAIR MAIDEN? WE HEARD YOU SCREAM!”

You were starting to black out, voices being drowned out. So whoever now held you brought you to the couch and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later you got an oddly smelling mug put into your hands. The drink was a golden yellow with a small pattern of a flower in the middle. You drank whatever you could and felt the dizziness go away.

“Ya feeling better?” Sans said. You nod, feeling like your voice will fail you.

“I’m weak…” You look down, dejected. “This never used to happen”

“you’re not weak, kid. anyone who’s able to stand up to the salty bear trap is definitely not weak” He sits on the couch. “everyone has their own past and that affects how we think. you’re not weak for panicking in a situation”

“Then what does that make me? I’m supposed to be strong. Not only for me, but for others who look up to me. If something that small can send me into shock, then what am I good for…” You curl up, knees to your chest.

“It really doesn’ make ya weak, Y/N, If anything it makes ya stronger. being able to still smile and enjoy things is proof you lived through it”

“HE IS RIGHT, Y.N. YOU ARE LIVING PROOF THAT PEOPLE CAN OVERCOME THESE HARSHER TIMES IN LIFE. AND IT CAN REALLY HELP TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT. You Know I Am Always Here To Listen” Papyrus’ voice went quieter.

“Same here, kid. we’re always up to listen, even though we don’t have ears”

“ditto ‘ere, doll” Huh, even the mini edgelord said. Dusty gave a look of understanding.

You got many nods and responses from most of the ske- no. Your friends. You really felt safe. Warm. _Loved_.

You give a genuine smile. “Thank you… really”

It was such a sweet moment to you. But of course that didn’t last long. Because your stomach let out the biggest, loudest growl known to earth.

“WHAT WAS THAT SOUND? ARE YOU UPSET?” oh god they don’t know what it sounds like because they have no stomachs.

One of the newer skeletons you haven’t seen too much of (because his brother kept him away) came running to you. He looked almost identical to Papyrus, except his eye sockets were smaller, his teeth were crooked and different sizes with a permanent red stain. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DON’T GO INSANE, WE HAVE FOOD!” You were picked up and rushed to the kitchen.

His brother, you assume, had an unreadable look. His single glowing eyelight boring a hole into you.

You try to tell everyone it’s a normal function for you, but you had the biggest breakfast plate placed in front of you. On second thought, yes. Yes it’s you dying you need food.

You scarf it down, as everyone else takes their seats and starts filling their plates. This new skeleton seemed eager to talk.

“SO, I’VE HEARD YOUR THE ONE WHO COOKED THE PASTA LAST NIGHT. IS THAT CORRECT?” You nod, mouth full of bacon. “PERFECT! I WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST, IF YOU HAVE THE TIME THAT IS, TO HELP TEACH ME SOME NEW DISHES?” You don’t know how a skeleton can do puppy eyes, but somehow this giant skeleton was doing it.

“Sure, why not” He started squealing.

“YES!! THANK YOU, ERM”

“Y/N” You reach out your hand.

“THANK YOU, MISS Y/N! I AM CROOKS!” Ok who the hell decided to call him that.

“Crooks… it sounds like you don’t like that name” You give him a questioning look.

“IT IS SIMPLY A NICKNAME BECAUSE-” You hear someone clear their throat. “IT DOESN’T MATTER.”

You aren’t having any of it. “Nope, new nickname time” You think hard. What could suit a giant skeleton who likes to cook.

“Chef.”

“WHAT?”

“Chef. let’s call you Chef. It’s a lot better than crooks” Chef beamed.

“THAT IS A WONDERFUL NAME!” He was bouncing in his seat.

You both went back to eating. You know you made enough pancakes for leftovers, but somehow they’re all gone. _so much for lazy lunch…_

With that, you went to check up with Papyrus.

“HELLO, FRIEND Y/N! WE ARE SCHEDULED TO LEAVE IN ABOUT AN HOUR”

“Ok. thanks Papyrus” You left to the bathroom. Making sure no one’s near the door, you sigh and close it.

“So, what’cha gonna be doin’ today?” You almost whip a brush at the offending skeleton.

“Whaddya want, Ink.” You give him a glare.

“Oh nothing much. Just wanted to know what you were doing is all” yeah that smirk tells you otherwise.

“Just simple things. Brushing hair, brushing teeth, _keeping my clothes on_. The usual.”

You do exactly that. You also wash your face, as you bend down to get the face cloths in the drawer below the sink.

“Hmm” Then you hear vicious drawing. You try your best to ignore it.

With that done, you brush your teeth. You would think you have normal teeth, but your canine’s were slightly larger and sharper. You would always go an extra minute because excuse you, it doesn’t take just two minutes to keep these pearly whites.

When you’re done, you decide to change into the spare clothes Sans gave you since going outside in ripped clothes would be a bad idea. But the problem is-

“Can you leave?!”

“Don’t really feel like it. Plus I’m bored and want someone to sketch” He gives a smug grin. You deadpan.

“Ink. I am _this_ close to smacking you.” You put your index and thumb together.

“But your fingers are touching”

“Exactly”

It takes a solid second for any of you to move, but the next, Ink is gunning it and you’re only a few inches behind. With that out of the way, you go back to the bathroom and get changed.

You come out wearing the black basketball shorts with the white stripe down the sides, and a white tank top on, hope to god it doesn’t rain.

Papyrus is near the front door with two people you haven’t seen before.

A very tall fish lady with ruby red hair, oh so that’s whose brush it is, was standing at the door. Next to her is a small nervous yellow lizard, who seems to stutter multiple times in a sentence.

The fish lady notices you, _and proceeds to charge at you_. You’ve seen this too many times. The opponent tries to grab you, you duck and grab their waist, then suplex em.

She lands on the floor with a solid thunk. But immediately grins to her ears- fins? “DANG, you weren’t kidding, Papyrus! The punk DOES have guts!” The weird fish lady yelled. You whistled, causing Alpha, Omega, and Delta to come rushing in, attacking the offender

“Mind telling me why a random fish lady decided to charge me” You say, still holding the giant monster.

“WELL, THAT I’M NOT ENTIRELY SURE OF. BUT! YOU STILL MANAGED TO PIN DOWN THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Royal guard… why did that sound familiar…

“Ok so we’ve learned don’t charge at me” You give her a stern stare.

“Had to test your reactions! Also what the HELL are these small cute things!”

“Beans. My beans, Alpha, Omega and Delta. Beans, weird fish lady. Weird fish lady, beans.”

The little lizard didn’t say a word to you, but did marvel at the beans. So you opted to sit in the front, despite Undyne screeching “SHOTGUN” whatever that meant.

You had no idea what a car was for. They never had those when you were around. But somehow, you were moving. You grabbed the seats as hard as you can, and stayed that way for the entire fifteen minute car drive. When the car finally stopped, you almost hurled. You didn’t recognize this place. It was a large, and fairly boring, building. But people were going in and out from multiple doors.

And the inside was bigger. Stores upon stores all crammed into a small space. People were bustling in and out of stores. Going in with nothing and coming out with bags and stuff.

“Papyrus, what is this place and is there any video game stuff”

“THIS, MISS Y/N, IS THE MALL. AND YES THERE ARE MANY GAMING SHOPS” Papyrus said, face becoming more deadpanned as he mentioned games.

“BUT that’s not what we’re here for, PUNK! You need a feminine touch when it comes to clothes!” she said, flexing her unfeminine muscles.

“Oh boy…” Today was going to be a long day...

The first store you all went into was a simple clothing store. Your little group got a lot of weird looks. _Great to see humans are still racist_. But the looks they gave, you couldn’t even begin to describe it.

Granted you still had scars from all the bars and chains, but that doesn’t mean they have to pull their children out of the store, mumbling _Ugly bitch_.

Undyne went off with Alphys to find some clothes, while you and Papyrus looked in another section. There were so many things to choose from. Anything from red shorts to lime green winter coats. But what kept drawing your eye was a certain red dress. It was a vibrant, cherry red that would reach just below the knees. Small fake gems lining the single strap. The back was almost entirely open minus a few strings weaved into a design. It was a design of a heart. There was a slit at both sides, below the hip for leg space. But the back angled downwards, almost reaching the floor. The design on it was what you could assume phoenix feathers. _You really wanted it_. But you weren’t here for fancy stuff and you didn't know how you'll ever repay them if you got this...

You continued looking around, trying to ignore the dress.

\--------Change of pov--------

They should’ve known better.

They really should’ve known better than to follow you guys around. But here they are.

Sans, Stretch and Red followed you guys, staying hidden amongst the many shelves and clothes.

“so remind me again why we’re here?” Red said, skull dotting with sweat.

“Something tells me she didn’t come from a place with anything” Stretch whispered.

“It’s almost like she jus’... appeared” Sans thought for a moment. You had no idea what the Internet was, nor what a phone was. You were amazed by a washing machine and didn’t know what a shower was.

“besides, she deserves it.” Red nodded.

They noticed you linger near the dress, mesmerized. You were going to check the price, but then turned away, dejected. “Bingo”

You looked at other clothes, but not with nearly as much interest. There were a few that caught your eye, they noticed, but you didn’t get them.

“Hey” The three jumped, while Red screeched. Dusty appeared behind them. “What are you guys doin’”

“tha hell man?! can’ jus’ appear outta nowhere?!” Red yelled, realizing his mistake. The three ducked while Stretch pulled Dusty down. You looked over in their direction and they all held their breath. You turned away when Papyrus called you over.

The three sighed in relief. “We’re getting the stuff she’s too guilty to get for herself. so it would be best if she didn’t know we were here.”

Dusty thought, before saying, “reds. She likes reds, especially bright with a hint of pink” They all looked at him. “what? haven’t you noticed?”

You really did. You were looking through all the red clothes, but anything darker than a mahogany colour always brought fear to your eyes. They kept that in mind.

When you were done looking in this store, your group headed out with three bags. The skele trio, now a quadro, waited until you out of sight before going to buy the dress, along with an assortment of other clothes you looked at.

The cashier, a nice bunny monster, looked questioningly. “You guys know that girl earlier?” They all froze, except for Dusty. “‘Cuz she was eyeing that dress for a solid ten minutes”

Dusty answered “yeah we know her” Sans scratched the back of his head, while Red looked anywhere but up. Stretch just stared at the dress.

The cashier nodded knowingly “good cuz she really seemed down about it. And with all those scars, she really deserve all the kindness she can get”

The skeles knew they were successful with this. You had a good eye. The red dress would compliment the midnight tones of your skin and match your eyes.

The next store you went into was a thrift store called Spencer’s. Red knew that store well. Why? He’ll never admit.

But you looked absolutely blown away by all the graphic tees and overall darkness of it. You eyed a certain shirt that had a pink haired boy on it. He had flames coming out of his arms. A white scaled scarf, and a vest. There was a little blue cat next to the boy and a blond girl. The blond girl had a rack, _not as big as yours_ Red thought. And she had a small pouch with keys.

Alphys noticed you staring at it and made a little effort to talk. She probably asked you if you liked anime. You gave her a questioning look and point to the shirt. She nods her head to which you beam and hop on the spot. You both seemed deep in conversation, doing little bounces and squeals, while Papyrus and Undyne recorded it.

You saw a few more shirts before opting to buy three. You look at the price and sweat. You put two back and made your way to the cashier with only one shirt.

Once again, the boys waited until you were long out of sight before picking up the items. Dusty throwing in another shirt about a boy with a red aura of a fox around him. He had five of these glowing tails. His face was dark except for his pure white eyes and the inside his mouth, which was spiked instead of teeth.

You went into hot topic next, making a comment about this being up Edge’s alley, then proceeded to look around. Once again you came across something with a phoenix and you eyed it carefully. Something about phoenixes drew you in. they took note of that.

You now had just under half as many bags as the boys. You felt too guilty in buying anything more than that. _that was gonna change. They were going to spoil you_ Stretch thought.

Next up on the list was actually a furniture store. Your eyes widened at the sheer amount of couches, beds, lamps, and everything in between. You had no idea why you were there but you loved it. You looked at all the different ways a bed could be. But you liked the lamps the most.

There was a lamp that was a stunning sunset colour. Different oranges and yellows blend in together, forming a gradient sunset. The sun was yet again a phoenix design. You were deep in thought. But turned away again, leaving the nice light behind.

Undyne needed to pick up a new chair since she mutilated her old one. That would explain why you’re here.

There wasn’t much time afterwards since your group was out once Undyne found what she wanted.

But you looked conflicted. To the point where even four skeletons across a busy store can tell. But they know you’ll freak when you see what they got you.

You told the group something. Then Papyrus handed you his phone and a couple bills. You frantically tried refusing the money, but they could hear exactly what Papyrus was saying.

“NONSENSE! YOU GO WHERE YOU NEED TO GO. WE WILL MEET BACK HERE WHEN THE TIME ON THE PHONE SAYS EXACTLY 2PM” You nodded sheepishly. Then set off in the opposite direction of the group.

So they followed you.

“Where do ya think she’s goin’?” Red said.

“I don’ know. but we can’t keep carryin’ these. I’ll shortcut home an’ drop em off in her room. You guys keep a watch where she’s going” Sans teleported, leaving the others to snoop.

You walked into an art store, much to their surprise, and looked around.

It seems like they weren’t the only ones with the idea to follow you around…

Ink was standing in the store with bags that definitely didn’t have art supplies.

Red kept watch while Stretch called Sans about Ink’s whereabouts.

 _”’sup_ ” Sans responded casually.

“Check if Ink’s in the house” Stretch deadpanned.

A few minutes later, Sans responds. _”I don’ see him in his usual places” Sans realized why Stretch was calling and why Ink wasn’t there._

 _”that sneaky son of a bi-”_ Sans appeared moments later just a few steps away from the others.

“He really did follow her here too” Sans’ browbones furrowed.

The group watch as you both start a conversation. You seem… happy. Red doesn’t like that.

“What tha fuck is ‘e doin’ ‘ere?!” Red snarled.

Stretch tapped his shoulder. “Shut up before we’re caught” He points in their direction.

Ink looks over, and knows exactly what’s going on.He gives a smug grin before turning back to you. You were facing some shelf when Ink leaned in and whispered something in your ear. You immediately stood up, face flushed red, as Ink sends a wink to the other groups direction.

Now Stretch has lost his cool. “I’m gonna kill this fucker” Dusty reaches out and puts a hand on Stretch.

When you were done looking around, you went back to a certain area to get different kinds of threads, all ranging from different thickness to colours. You looked between all the different sets before settling on the biggest cheap one you could get. Ink doesn’t even wait until you’re out of the store before he grabs about three of the higher quality ones, against your protests.

Your beans, that followed you the entire way, branched off while you weren’t paying attention.

When you and Ink left the store, the four pissed off skeletons went in. Now they had no idea what to get. That is until said beans came up behind them, startling all but Dusty.

“jesus! ya ‘lil shits!” Red snapped. “a warnin’ next time might be nice!"

The beans just snickered. All talking to each other in some unheard squeak language. They came to an agreement, and Delta, using his small green hands, made a ‘follow me’ motion. The group was confused but followed nonetheless.

The beans lead them to a certain part of the store that held foams, metallic paints, and even a heat gun section. The beans pointed to certain things and the skeles would grab em. 

Now they had a solid bag of stuff to give you. They were up to what, seven bags now? Eight? They lost count. But one thing that’s for sure.

_Ink started a challenge… **and he’s gonna get one.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be the next skele reader hangs out with?
> 
> Beans? yes.  
> Fanart? s e n d.  
> Hotel? Trivago.  
> Insta: @The_One_And_Only_Thinkers  
> Discord: PeopleAnnoyMe#1877


	4. Literal Hell: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shopping day comes to a close.
> 
> someone new follows you.
> 
> you get blackmailed and
> 
> You need to wake up

You tried your best to tell Ink that he _reeeaaaallllly_ didn’t need to get that stuff. But he was more stubborn than you are. So you relented. You noticed your beans were gone. So you tried calling them…

_But nobody came…_

You started getting worried. This is a new place with a lot of people. People who could mean harm. You start walking back to the last store you went to.

“Delta? Omega!? ALPHA!!”

_But nobody came…_

You were really worried now. You started to pick up the pace, Ink following closely behind you. You started hearing their familiar chirps and squeaks and started running. You hear some familiar voices, but that can’t be right. They would still be back at the house… right?

You call your beans again. The talking stops completely, before you hear their chirps again.

You turn into the store to see your beans just floating there. It sounded like there was at least one more person here but there’s nobody. At least not anymore.

You shrug it off, but not before scolding your beans. You check the time, it’s 1:28pm so you still have time, but nothing to do with it.

Until your stomach talks before your mouth does… You swear it has a mind of its own sometimes.

Ink chuckles. “Let’s go get some food at the food court” he gestures to the area with a whole bunch of tables and chairs.

“Alright. But I’m paying.” You give him a stern look, to which he just laughs off.

“Whatever you say, flower” What is it with these skeletons and pet names? First Blue with damsel, then- well you forget who the second one is but that’s not the point.

You pout, but brighten up at the smell of grease and salt. If you thought you’ve seen heaven before, you were wrong.

It was a row of about twenty stores that all have one thing in common, _food_. You would’ve drooled if you didn’t catch yourself. You looked around but had no idea what to get. You’ve never even heard of this stuff before. Like, what the hell’s a pizza? Or a sub?

You couldn’t decide, so you asked. “Well since I don’t know what half of these are, you have any suggestions?” Hey for the first time you didn’t make a fool of yourself. You’re learnding!

Ink thought for a moment before deciding “Well, if I had to pick something… I’d say a pizza. I get the feeling you haven’t had one before” He snickers.

“So what if I haven’t. At least I didn’t ask like an idiot again” You cross your arms and pout.

“Alright. Now the cool thing with a pizza is you can decide what you want on it. Like pepperoni, extra cheese, even bacon bits” That got your attention. This already sounds like it should be served on a golden platter.

So you and Ink wait in line to get this… whatever it is, pizza with bacon bits. It takes ten minutes to make, but then Ink is carrying a delicious smelling box before you know it. The cashier scowled at the two of you, and you were getting sick of this racist bullshit. You tap Ink on the shoulder and tell him to wait a minute. You turn back to the cashier with an innocent smile.

Before your bottom canines grow, jutting out from behind your lip, your spine bumps become closer to that of spine spikes, and your scars become more prominent, stretching with your face. Your entire body grew about three inches all around, red magic pumping through your veins. Ivory bones showing through your elbows and shoulders.

“ ** _ScOwL aT mE aGaIn, AnD fInD oUt WhAt HaPpenS, mOrTaL._** ”

The cashier looked like he had shit himself, a sweating and stuttering mess. With you fulfilling your fun, your body reverts back. It takes too much magic to hold that form how you are right now. You give the cashier the same smile and walk away.

You forgot Ink was there waiting, eyelights like pinpricks, standing there as if he had seen death itself.

“Oops. just ignore that. Force of habit” You start sweating. Yup, you broke him.

But then he starts shaking, his shocked face turning into an excited grin, as his eyelights get bigger than you’ve ever seen them.

“That was AMAZING!! How did you do that?! Can you do it again?! CAN YOU GET BIGGER!?!” Ink kept sending questions left and right until you both sat down.

“Magic and genetics. I can do it again if I have the necessary magic. And yes I can get bigger” You were used to people asking these things. Especially back before the void, little kids would constantly ask you and train to do it too.

“How big can you get?!” He was practically jumping out of his seat.

“Well, I’m what, 5’8 now? I think I can get to about 8ft tall, again given that I have the magic” You felt proud that someone was actually interested. “But, I can’t go that big for the time being” Your mood dimmed down a little.

“Why?” You expected disappointment, or pity. But when you looked up, you got a look of genuine concern.

“Well I was stuck in a bad place for a very long time. And because of it, my...SOUL… is kind of halfway shattered, severely cutting my magic limits” you think back to when you checked on it. It really did look pathetic but… does it look the same?

“I remember you saying your SOUL could regenerate faster than anyone you’ve met. How come it isn’t healing itself now?” Ink said with concern.

“Well… because I just don’t value life as much as I used to I guess” You tried to tap into your memory, but it _hurt_. “I remember...I used to have someone to live for...heh...I think we were even bonded. But… I don’t even remember who it was or how I lost them...all I remember is lies, broken promises, _dust and blood_. Even now, it hurts to think about…” You started crying halfway through your explanation. “It was so long ago…” even though it was a heavy topic to you, it felt… better… to actually tell someone.

Ink didn’t know what to say. He’s heard when a bond breaks, the pain is enough to shatter the SOUL. How you lived, he has no idea. But he wants to find out. “And despite all that, you’re still here. You’re still holding onto hope that everything will be alright. You are probably the strongest willed person I have ever met. And I’ve met a lot of people, trust me” Ink moves his chair over and hugs you. “I may not be able to feel on my own, what with being a SOULless being, but you’ve shown me there’s a way for SOULless creatures to exist with emotions. Your, heh, beans are proof of your dedication. Your determination to help everyone.” He decided he’ll find out at a different time.

You both stayed like that for five minutes, unmoving and in silence. It was comfortable in a way. You both pulled apart. You found yourself a little cold with the lack of contact but didn’t pay any mind.

You sniffled and wiped the tears away. “Thank you, Ink. that really helped me a lot”

“Anytime, rose” you giggled at the new name.

“Rose, huh?” You were curious why he changed it to a specific flower.

“It suits you. Because a rose lives through some of the toughest times as most of society picks them. And despite that, it still grows beautiful. Some roses have scars from pests or weather but they still flourish. Even deal back what’s dealt in thorns” Ink raises a browbone then winks. “And you smell nice”

That caught you off guard. Your face erupts into a vibrant red. “Oh! And it matches the colour of your face when you blush” You started nervous laughing, unaware of what to say next to counter that. So you do what you know best.

You cram your mouth as much as you can, as if it were an excuse not to talk. You manage to get one slice of heaven before the phone goes off, telling you it’s 1:50pm.

“Oh shit! I’m supposed to meet back with Papyrus and the others! And there’s still like three quarters of this thing!” You try and cram whatever you can into your mouth, managing to fit an entire slice somehow, causing Ink to freeze then make a strangled noise.

He regains his composure fairly easily. “D-don’t worry about it, rose. I can ‘port this back home for later” You were confused what he meant by ‘port’, but he didn’t give you enough time to ask. “Oh and one more thing” He leans in, barely an inch away from your ear. “Next time you cram something big in your mouth, it won’t be food”

And he just disappears… from thin air. Leaving your sputtering.

Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys spot you from across the food court and head in your direction, but you were too busy trying to mentally process what the literal fucking just happened.

You were still shocked by the time they reached you.

“HELLO, MISS Y/N! WE GOT ALMOST EVERYTHING WE- OH, WHY IS YOUR FACE RED?”

You still couldn’t even form sentences in your mind. Let alone speak it. The two girls were already giggling to each other, as if they knew what happened.

And then they step closer. Undyne says “sooo what’s got ya blushing this hard?”

“Blush? Who me? Naaaaaaaah i’m goooood everything’s good hahahaaaaah” Smooth.

“S-s-something tells m-me it’s one o-of the s-skeletons” Alphys said, smugly.

“WHAT nooooo how would they even get here?” Your face flushes when you remembered what Ink said and what he was insinuating.

You suck at hiding things, because they can see right through you. “Oh really~?” Undyne wiggles her eyebrows.

“nO?” And you’ve blown your already blown cover. “mAyBe?”

“I DO NOT GET WHAT IS GOING ON BUT I WILL JOIN IN THE SNICKERING ANYWAYS!” And then Papyrus does his best to snicker, unaware of what’s going on.

“Papyrus! You said we still needed to go somewhere?” You ask, trying to change the subject.

“YES! WELL ALPHYS AND UNDYNE WILL TAKE YOU TO ONE LAST STORE WHILE I GO SHOPPING FOR INGREDIENTS!” Noooo Papyrus whyyy.

The two look at you, a mischievous glint in their eyes. This can’t end well…

You thought it couldn’t get worse… you really did, but here you are in front of a bikini store.

“Since pool season’s almost here, you need bathing suit. One that’ll blow the SOCKS off those skeles!” You didn’t like the sound of that at all.

_And it only gets worse…_

Undyne picked out the most absurd ones, while Alphys helped pick out some at least decent ones.

\--------change of pov--------

Back to when you found your beans…

They ported out of there so fast, they ended up tangled in a pile. Dusty was the first to get out.

“I think you guys got it from here. Don’t wanna risk getting caught again” Dusty said, before he left.

Error walked by, witnessing when they had fallen and gotten stuck. He wasn’t going to involve himself in whatever stupid shit they’re doing. But he did want to know why the squid left in such a hurry. He overheard the classic version of himself say they saw Ink somewhere. So he would have to ask.

“ ~~ ** _a-a-any of yo-o-ou kno-ow w-wher-e t-he s-s-squid i-s?_**~~ ”

Sans look at him suspiciously “normally, i’d be suspicious about that but honestly, i want him as far away from her as he can be. they’re at the mall, the one where you get your chocolate, the art place across from it”

Without another word, Error shortcuts to the chocolate store and, sure enough, he sees the art store, and Ink with you, heading to the food court.

Making sure he wasn’t seen, he stayed at a distance. The two of you went to some pizza shop. Error knew that man was a racist. He had seen him deny so many customers that way. And he would’ve sent the two of you away if it weren’t for a glare Ink sent his way, the man relented and made the pizza.

The two of you waited until it was done, then you proceeded to thank the man, only for him to scowl at you.

But this part interested Error... 

You didn’t just walk away dejected or yell back, you went a step higher. He could feel the magic in the air spike suddenly. More than even his own or the squid’s. It was so much magic, your body changed physically to accommodate the sheer power, similar to how a monster changes when absorbing a human SOUL.

Only you did it on command. That brought up many questions. Were you entirely monster? A quick check proved him wrong. Normally your SOUL was undetected, but you were so filled with primal emotion that you had lost that cover on it.

He saw an upright heart, according to human standards, but with a huge crack in the middle and scar slashed across it, like something was ripped out. Your SOUL was in pieces, but from the hairline cracks stemming from the more solid ones, he can tell it had been more broken than it was currently.

When the wave of magic hit him, somewhere deep, he felt something. Something that wasn’t there before. And from Ink’s face, he felt it too. If you could make living creatures off of your magic when it wasn’t spiked, who's to say that you can’t heal other SOULs when it is.

Yet you still somehow continued to impress him. Your lv. Was 30. You could kill the underground three times and still not make it to lv 30. Not only that but your SOUL wasn’t consumed by hate. You killed not out of hate, but out of the determination to protect someone.

Add that all up, and your SOUL is more than 75% shattered,

_If your SOUL was fully healed, you would be strong enough to tear the void itself_

Error was taken from his thoughts when the sound of your chairs scraping the floor echoed. It had already been another ten minutes. The squid definitely saw him. When Ink whispered in your ear, he sent a hard glare Error’s way.

Error was originally here to mess with the squid, but found something more interesting. _You_.

Oh what he would do when he had your magic figured out. Maybe he could turn you against the squid, heal his own broken SOUL, or maybe he’d just have fun messing with you.

When the other glitches joined you, he stayed hidden. Your face was red, probably from whatever Ink said. But when the two female glitches started talking, your face glowed with embarrassment. Then Papyrus went off somewhere while the other two took you the other way.

This was not a store he would want to go in…

Humans and their weird shit. Underwear that you wear in the water. The fish kept getting the worst ones too. At least the lizard had some sense.

You were uncomfortable, it was coming off in waves, radiating from your SOUL.

Wait… when had he been able to sense it? It must’ve been from the magic your projected earlier.

You were trying on the different suits, but you didn’t like any of them. You were about to give up when they found this bright red one.

The waves changed from uncomfortable to excited, then self-conscious. You tried it on and he could immediately see why.

A scar, very similar, if not the same as the one on your SOUL. Saying it was huge was an understatement. It spanned from hip to hip and was at least a solid three inches in height. That must’ve been a really big memory if it imprinted on your SOUL. also considering you wore your other scars proudly, but this one, you radiated shame. The two glitches tried to comfort you but to no avail. But then your mind changed and you got it anyways. Good. no wait not good?

Error couldn’t understand anymore. So he went back to his room, only to find a very pissed off Ink waiting there for him.

“What the hell were you doing spying on us?!” The squid spewed.

“ ~~ ** _w-w-wanted t-0-o mes-s withh ya b-u-ut f=found ssom3thing b-b-et-ter_**~~ ” Error said with a grin.

“ ** _You stay away from her._** ” Ink snarled. Error hadn’t seen Ink this mad since the time he wiped a well known au.

“ ~~ ** _o-0-0r w-haat? y-Y-y0u d-don’’t 0wn h-her. He-eh 5he co-u-uld c-comee t0 m-e of h-her ownn f-ree w1ll._**~~ ” Error challenged.

“As if she’d ever pick the destroyer over the creator” Ink stated proudly.

“ ~~ ** _w-w-we w1ll s-ee ab0u-t t-t-tha-t._**~~ ”

\--------change of pov, back to you--------

You decided to go with the red bikini. Who cares if it showed your failure. No one would know what it was so as far as they know, it could just be another scar.

With that done, your group meets up with Papyrus, Undyne challenging who can carry the most bags back to the car.

Overall, it was a lot of fun, but you couldn’t help the feeling like you were being watched for most of it. You give Papyrus back the phone, and get into the back seat this time as Undyne barrelled towards the front seat. Honestly you’d rather have the backseat, especially in this metal death trap.

But ever since Alphys talked to you about anime, she seemed much less nervous around you, so it wasn’t as awkward as you thought it was. When the car started, you still clung to the seat for dear life, holding that pose for the entirety of the twenty minutes.

It was around 3pm by the time you got back, since Papyrus dropped off Undyne and Alphys. They only live a 5 minute walk away and their house was on the way, but you took five minutes because they had invited you to their weekly anime night. But from all that’s happened today, you were pretty drained.

You walk in to see Red, Stretch, and Sans using their magic to hold objects down while you hear yelling coming from upstairs. You pinch the bridge of your nose and head upstairs.

“I wouldn’ go up there if i were you, honey” Stretch said with concern. But you went up anyways. You can handle it.

You see Ink and that black skeleton from before, black and red bones piercing the walls, while dog skulls hang in the air, threatening to shoot out whatever was in their mouths.

You shout “ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH!!” the two snap their heads to you, then their eyelights shrink. You know Ink knows about the whole burst you had earlier with the pizza guy, but you had no idea about the other skeleton. They both had the same look, _fear_.

All bones disappeared along with the dog skulls. Well that was easy.

Sans, Stretch, Red, Blue, and Papyrus all stood in shock. Even Dusty, crackhead and his brother, Chef, all looked at you like you had just stopped a volcano with your bare hands.

You were drained, and you really didn’t want to fight right now. So you walked out, and went to your room to relax.

You got a knock not even two minutes later.

“Uuugggggghhhhhhh who is it” a nervous Chef walks in with his brother.

“WELL, I SEE YOU ARE STRESSED AND If You’re Not Busy, Could We Maybe Hang Out?” He looked so hopeful that if you said no, you would be considered a puppy killer.

“Sure Chef. I don’t have any plans for the rest of the day anyways. And I could use a distraction” You gave him a small smile. He beamed.

“WONDERFUL! ERM, WHAT SHALL WE DO?” He really hadn’t thought that far, did he.

“Hm, well as I found out today, I’m lacking in my training. We could spar?” His brother flinched when you said that. “Oh my magic doesn’t hurt unless it’s red” To prove your point, you make two arrows. One a translucent pink and one an almost opaque red. “The more opaque it is, the more damage” You aim the arrows at your arms and sure enough, one phases through and the other goes through without the phasing, leaving quite the mess.

“WHY DID YOU ATTACK YOURSELF?!” You lifted your arm up.

“Watch carefully” Red started to travel through your veins, whatever blood it comes in contact with is also turned into a glowing red. The blood returns to your body as the skin closes up, removing any trace of a wound at all.

Chef found that amazing while crackhead found it interesting.

“Now, I can’t train in this so I’ll need to change” Chef leaves the room but crackhead doesn’t.

“Alright, whaddya want. You’ve been staring holes into me this entire time” You deadpan.

“jus’ makin’ sure ya ain’t gonna harm my bro” Single eyelight unwavering.

“Still doesn’t say why you’re still here” You turn your back to him and start taking off the tank top.

“Curious” he says nonchalantly.

You sigh. “Well if you’re really curious, why not search it up. My body’s not that different from your average female human”

“That’s the thing, ya ain’t full monster, are ya” Shit. he got you there.

“W-what makes you say that” You glare at him.

“Yer SOULs weird. Monster SOULs don’t face that way. Nor do they ‘ave a SOUL trait” His grin increases.

“You shouldn’t- I made sure that- What do you want.”

“Jus’ ta know more. I have a few questions” That grin keeps going up until it’s almost maniacal.

“I would’ve answered questions without the blackmailing” You hiss.

“Alright first question. What are you” his single red eyelight narrows.

“You already know. Monster human hybrid. Even I don’t know much other than that” You answer honestly.

“Second question. How is yer lv so high but yer not corrupted” He stares intently.

“I don’t kill for the thrill of it. I had to fight in a war. And I never killed anyone below lv 5.” You scrummage through the clothes, finding what you’re looking for.

“When did ya fight in this war” Eyelight unblinking.

“Five centuries ago” You put the sports bra over top and take the other one off.

“Where were you in between that” He really is interrogating you.

You sighed. “Really don’ wanna answer that. No one would believe me anyways”

“You’re a hybrid with lv 30 who’s not corrupt and somehow alive with a SOUL like that, and you think I’m not gonna believe ya? Shoot.”

Just one word. “Void.”

The crackhead seemed to rethink what he was going to say. “Yer… SOUL ain’t lyin’”

“Told ya. As I said, I don’t want to talk about anything in that time frame” you look away.

“Alright, thas enough questions then”

“Thanks a lot, crackhead.” You hissed through clenched teeth.

“No problem. An’ the names Axe. you wouldn’t be callin’ me that if you knew what went on where ‘m from”

“Well next time before you blackmail someone, think about this. That person could have survived a _bond break_.” His eyesockets widened as his eyelight went out. “AND was stuck in the void.” You feel more confident saying those things now thanks to Ink. “and you have the audacity to say you come from worse shit? Newsflash. I got sent to hell and CRAWLED my way out of it. So go ahead. Tell everyone I’m a fucking hybrid. In the end none of it matters, so why bother.” You storm out of the room, leaving behind a sweating skeleton who had just fucked up colossally.

You came across Chef and the two of you made your way to the backyard.

“Now, I need to practice some seriously strong magic first. It’s been too long since I’ve trained and it shows” you refer to your thin arm. “So for the first few minutes, I want you to sit and watch”

If you were regularly training, it would take three seconds max. But you haven’t trained in five centuries. So it’ll take a minute.

You start charging up your magic, focusing on the anger you felt during Axe’s interrogation. Red stemmed from your SOUL to every part of your body. But it wasn’t enough.

You thought back to the void. How empty it was. _How no one came to save you when you saved them_.

Your body’s size started increasing, spine forming spikes again. Bottom canines grow and crack, filling with a red glow. Only it didn’t stop there.

You kept going, thinking all the way back to when you lost someone, or something. A bond broken, and you couldn’t even die. The void wouldn’t let you.

Your hair started to grow due to the increase in magic. Your tail started forming those little spikes, similar to your spine, only those spikes were now inches tall and still going. Your scars stretch as your body continues to grow.

Everyone in the house sense the spike in magic and either teleported or ran outside as soon as they could. Ink and Error knew what was going on. And they were _scared_.

You were easily taller than Papyrus and Edge by now, speaking of which, even Edge’s permanent scowl was gone, replaced with one of regret.

You were as large as your aching SOULs magic would go. You now had muscles that would put Undyne to shame.

Once Ink had realized you weren’t planning on absolutely destroying someone, he ran up to you excitedly. Chef followed soon after.

You were about an inch taller than Chef, and he was easily 7’4. Papyrus was next, then Blue.

You remembered why the royal guard sounded familiar. Back during the war, you were the original captain. The one who judged those whose SOULs are tainted.

And you looked around at everyone.

“YOU REALLY WEREN’T KIDDING?!” Ink beamed.

Edge was impressed. He took you for a weak, pathetic whelp yet here you are. With more magic than the entire household combined. He was a fool for pissing you off.

Error was also impressed. Just from the magic alone while he was at this distance, he can feel his SOUL strengthen. He once thought he could take your SOUL and keep you as a puppet. He tried to send his strings at you but you could see them coming. You grabbed them, magic trailing up the strings, and burned his hand. He really needed you on his side.

Your magic woke up someone you haven’t really met before. A sludge-like skeleton sensed a burst of magic, but he’s never sensed _this_ much before. And it was all powered on anger too. At this rate, he could live forever just from that one burst. Like Error, he thought he could use you, but he saw how your magic travelled up like a flame, burning him. He was the King of nightmares, so he was going to make you his queen.

Your SOUL started hurting really bad from trying to keep this up. Your mouth started dripping with blood, but you needed to keep this up. Otherwise you’re getting nowhere.

“Uh kid, you really shouldn’t keep this up” Sans said, worried, Ink nodded.

Your SOUL is tearing itself apart. You can’t keep up like this, rose” The strain on your SOUL getting worse. Your scars are reopening.

“Honey, you should listen to the others. You’re getting hurt real bad” Just a little more, once you get past that threshold of pain, you’ll be able to keep this up pain free.

“EVEN I AGREE, THIS IS TOO MUCH. WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT IF YOUR SOUL GIVES” _just a bit further_...

“UM, MAIDEN, YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP. THAT IS A LOT OF BLOOD YOU’RE LOSING” “BLUE’S RIGHT, MISS Y/N. THIS IS GETTING WORRISOME” _You’re so close, just keep going_

You fall on your knees, arm holding you up while the other clenches painfully at your chest. All your scars except for the big one below your stomach are opened.

“hey, i know we got off on the wrong foot, but ya shouldn’t hurt yourself like this” You must be hearing things if crackheads telling you he’s sorry.

“doll, ya need to stop! ya can’ keep up like this!” You start coughing, _hard_. The last scar ripping open painfully.

Then a skeleton beast comes running and rams into you. With you losing your focus, your magic dissipates and you return to normal size. You really almost shattered your own SOUL…

The new skeleton, who you haven’t seen, seems out of breath. He looks much different than the other skeletons around. He ran on all fours. If he stood on his hind legs, he would be taller than Chef.

The new skeleton looks at you worried, but you smile at him. If it weren’t for him, you would’ve dusted yourself. You tell him thank you as loud as you could, but it never got out above a whisper. The look of worry turned to fear as you started blacking out, most likely from blood loss.

The last thing you hear before blacking out was _stay determined_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam. i givs drama. enjoy
> 
> Beans? yes.  
> Fanart? s e n d.  
> Hotel? trivago.
> 
> Insta: @The_One_And_Only_Thinkers  
> Discord: PeopleAnnoyMe#1877


	5. O-ok Y-y-yeah s-sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to two idiots.
> 
> What's a pool?
> 
> Did he just? Oh you smooth skele

Chapter Five: Shits and Shenanigans

You woke up to flashing lights and muffled voices.

_what happened…_

Before you could think, the muffled voices become louder. You groan and grab whatever the hell this weird pillow is… only for it to go rigid. But you didn’t care. Your head hurt too much for you to care.

But you felt cold, as if you were missing a lot of the blood that keeps your body warm. So you curl up into the weird pillow, trying to tuck your head somewhere to warm up.

More muffled voices and what sounds like muffled laughter. Then your hurt SOUL purred. And you felt warmth! Finally.

Those muffled noises were really getting on your nerves. You started growling instinctively, unaware of the hell you’re putting your pillow through.

You hear someone call your name… you don’t want to get up.

They call a little louder… nooooo.

The muffled sounds stop and you hear crystal clear voices, you wince at the volume, unable to register who that noise was coming from. You claw at the pillow, trying to bury your head to stop the voices. Then you can feel jealousy, radiating from SOULs all around you. You didn’t care.

After awhile, you felt the pillow being ripped away from you. No chance in hell you were letting someone take your pillow, but then you felt heat behind you. Ok there is a chance in hell you were giving up the pillow if you got a warmer one. You flip over, eyes not opening once, and cling onto the new pillow. You feel a thud, like something had hit the ground, then there’s yelling. You aren’t having any of this. You try to activate your magic, to silence whatever the hell is making noise, only to yelp when the pain shot through your SOUL. that still caused the yelling to stop, but damn did that hurt.

You feel someone try to pull the blanket, oh that ain’t happening. So you bit whoever dare tried to take your warmth, nailing them on the hand, and proceed to go back to sleep.

You are woken up yet again by incoherent yelling, the warmth of your pillow gone. For the first time in what feels like ages, you open your eyes and sit up. You were infuriated. Whoever had the balls to wake you up didn’t fear death. You glared at the offenders with your dull grey eyes. Red and Blue were fighting. Blue was being held by his blue bandana and Red had a small hand pulling at his mouth.

“You little shits if you do not leave my presence in exactly five seconds, I will take your femurs and give them to my cubone to play with.” They both looked with fear before bolting.

You felt restricted. Looking at your arms, you see why. They’re covered in bandages, some bloody some not. _what did you do…_ you reach up to your head and find bandages there as well. One covering your right eye where you scar is. It feels like all of your scars were opened at once.

You decide to check your SOUL, but realize you can’t will it with magic. Meaning it buried itself to prevent being hurt. You took your hand and dug it into your sternum. But instead of breaking bone, it phases through. You find your SOUL and physically take it out.

You had cracked all of the healed cracks again. Your magic could barely hold up. So that’s why it hurt so much. The colour was almost completely drained from it, leaving an ugly grey. You were going to inspect further when someone walked in.

“hey uh, jus’ checkin’ in to see-” Sans immediately flushed as you force your SOUL back in. equally as embarrassed. “s-shit! sorry ‘bout that. Should’ve knocked first” You look away, and hope to the stars above he didn’t see it.

“...you didn’t… _see_ it… did you?” You look down, sweating.

“I uh… well ya see… ‘m not gonna lie. I saw the shape it was…” Sans looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“...do you hate me for it…for lying...” You had a feeling you knew the answer, considering what happened in the past.

He gave you a confused look. “what? hate you-? stars, no! jus’ cuz you’re not full monster?” You gave a weak nod. “what kinda person would hate someone else jus’ cuz they’re a little different.”

You deadpan, causing Sans to scratch the back of his skull “right, heh, well I don’ hate ya an’ ‘m sure the others think the same way” You wish you could believe him. You really do… but everything from the past tells you all trust is lost.

You look down, dejected. “...I doubt that…” You say, barely above a whisper.

Sans looks you in the eyes. “trust me, i even got proof” So he leaves the room, leaving you confused by what he meant by that.

Then Red and Blue come in, hoping Sans calmed you down so they don’t get their coccyx’ handed to them.

“hey uh, jus’ wanted to say sorry ‘bout earlier” Red was scratching the back of his skull nervously.

“I AM SORRY AS WELL, MAIDEN! WE DID NOT MEAN TO UPSET YOU” Blue’s eyes were huge and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

You motion for them to come over. They look at each other and walk closer, nervous.

Red goes to the left side of the bed while Blue goes to the right. You grab them both, Red by the collar and Blue by the bandana.

“I’m not mad. I probably would have hit you both if it were anyone else but nah” You wrap your arms around them and pull them in. “You’re _my_ skeles” You say with a smirk.

You were always getting flustered by these skeletons, so now it’s time to return the favour.

Red starts sputtering, mumbling curses and swears under his breath, skull lighting up. While Blue just freezes, face entirely blue, his eyelights are pinpricks. You let go of them. And Red immediately teleports away while Blue stutters an excuse about making tacos and bolts.

Next up, Axe comes in. You immediately growl without realizing, causing him to flinch. He looks nervous. _Good. He should be._

You keep watching him as he slowly makes his way towards you, hands behind his back. His eyelight half lidded. Even his perma-grin was down. He really does look like a wreck, like he’s genuinely tried to make it better.

“I jus’ wanted ta say ‘m sorry, ‘bout blackmailin’ ya” You sense his SOUL and he winces, but makes no effort to stop you, he isn’t lying.

You still give him a cautious glare, but at least now you won’t rip his spine out. “Alright. I won’t attack you this time. You have one chance.” Your face softens a bit, which he notices, causing some of his nervousness goes away.

His hands come out from behind his back, revealing a plate. It was a well-done steak, first soaked in a salty brine, then drained and then cooked with a strong barbeque sauce. Then shrimp on the side, a weird combo but you loved shrimp so you won’t complain. The shrimp was cooked in a honey and soy sauce, with small green onion pieces on top for that small pop of flavour.

You were amazed. The amount of effort put into it was impressive. Sure he had hurt you, but he was only curious. And he sure as hell put in the effort to prove he felt bad about it.

You’ll admit, food was your weakness. Especially when it was this well prepared. When you realized you dropped your stern look, you tried to gain back that intimidation by frowning again, but he had already noticed. Grin growing but not maniacally.

“I’ll take it, but I’m still mad” You pout.

He hands you the plate and you take a bite of a shrimp. Your eyes widened. They were _amazing_. You were stunned. Not even your mother made stuff like this!

“heh my bro helped a lil” a LiTtLe?

You stare at him. If you had eyelights, they would fill your entire sockets. When he saw the look you were giving him, he looked away.

“This is amazing! God, people would PAY you to make this stuff!” You tried your best to resist the urge to gorge, but failed and started scarfing it down. Axe chuckles.

You pat the bed, much to Axe’s surprised, asking him to sit down. He complies and sits next to you.

You polished off the shrimp before Axe said “there’s more where that came from”. You started shaking. “heh like an entire bowl. stuff’s pretty easy to make”. You were like a child who had just found out they could have dessert for dinner. You’ll never know how much Axe ~~loved~~ liked the way you beamed.

You started moving on to the steak, but looked at him questioningly. “don’ worry, there’s more of that too” He gave you a smile.

Now with that out of the way, the steak was about the size of your hand, minus the fingers, smaller than the pizza slice you managed to cram in yesterday. You would always eat the entire thing fast whenever you could, always thinking someone was going snatch it any minute.

You got the entire piece on the fork, and opened your mouth as wide as you could. Axe wasn’t so interested in the fact that you were eating, but your teeth. It was like your jaw was two bones instead of one, similar to his blasters split jaw. There was a split in your gums at the halfway point, and two teeth _actually separated_. Your jaw was _splitting_. That would explain why your lips were bigger than normal standards, since they could stretch to accommodate your jaw splitting.

And you managed to fit the entire piece in. Which would’ve surprised Axe if he hadn’t just seen your jaw expand. You didn’t seem to notice it, giving him a confused look. He just shrugged it off.

Now with your steak down, you sigh happily. Until you see a familiar skeleton in the door.

Ink was standing there. You thought back to the mall, and what he said. Your face instantly flushed into a glowing mess when he winked, glowing rainbow tongue flicking behind his teeth. Axe was confused but you just laughed it off nervously.

You had questioned how Ink would even keep up to those words, but that little action he just did, answered your question. _Holy fuck…_

That would make sense considering your magic can form shapes. no. NO! No. no. not going down that rabbit hole.

The food you ate started healing you, causing your heart to produce more blood. You were starting to get feeling in your legs. You thought for a moment… after the little stunt you pulled yesterday, you doubt any of the skeletons would let you even so much as stretch, let alone train.

You just wanted to relax anyways, and it was a beautiful day outside. You thought back again to the mall. Undyne and Alphys got you to buy a bikini which is made for water. Undyne said something about them having a pool, whatever that meant. But it was something along the lines of water.

“Hey Axe, what’s a pool?” You ask.

“is like a body of water, but nearby. like a small man-made lake fer swimmin’. why, ya wanna go?” You nod.

“aight. ‘ll ask classic ‘f he can get the pool open” Axe left.

You moved your legs off the bed, just above the floor. Thanks to Axe’s food, your scars are mostly healed back to their scar state and you could walk.

You grab the bikini and make your way to the bathroom. Once you close the door, you hear Papyrus and Blue scream something about the pool. You assume they’re going to go too.

You take a look at yourself in the mirror once you get the bandages. Your scars definitely looked like they had been reopened, especially the ugly one, which looks like it ripped more than just the actual scar. You grazed it absentmindedly. You could never remember what caused it. You just remember it being ripped apart and you crying.

You shook the thoughts away, and started taking off your clothes. Then started putting on the bikini.

It contrasted against your dark skin nicely. It hid most of the smaller scars but not the ugly one. The straps were thin but still held without breaking. There were frills on the shoulders that was a gradient from red to orange then yellow. Your back was exposed, but you were fine with that. The bottom piece rested just on your hips. There was an extra strap for what you assume would be tails to get through without the piece falling off. You were feeling confident with how much it accentuates your curves.

You hear more bustling from outside the door and your confidence drops. What would they think about it? Wait why did you care?

Well you wanted to go swimming. It has been a _very_ long time since you’ve enjoyed swimming. So you pushed away your doubts, grabbed a towel to cover yourself, tied your hair up, and headed out of the bathroom. You opened the door, and about five skeletons fell without the door supporting them. There were more waiting at the wall in front of the door. Everyone was in swim trunks.

“Really” you deadpan. Seeing all of them gain coloured cheekbones. “You guys are nuts”

You walk around them and make your way to the backyard door, an army of glowing skeletons behind you. You wait for whoever else wanted to come along before bursting through the door.

You see the area that was previously covered by a big blue plastic blanket, now was a clean dug out area, walled with a nice blue wave-like pattern. The water was crystal clear, clearer than the river by your old cave.

You really wanted to swim now, so you claim one of the chairs. The others did the same, putting their towels on their chairs, then they all wait. _Oh for the love of_.

You finally take off the towel, feeling self-conscious, and put it on the chair. What you hadn’t expected was gasps and sharp inhales of breath. You looked away, embarrassed.

You quickly open your dimension boxes, finding your beans activated them and went in to save their energy since you blew your magic, and they all shoot out. Each one attacks one of the staring skeles, knocking them out of their shock.

You feel a little better knowing they aren’t directly staring, but you know they’re still looking.

You head over to the pool to find it’s warm. Not too warm like a bath but warm enough that you aren’t being cryogenically frozen. You take a full step in, going slowly in fear your scars will open.

The skeletons seem to get the idea and start going in too. The beans all rest on a pool toy, floating in the middle of the giant pool except for Alpha, revelling in his element.

It spanned about a solid 30ft and looked at deep as 25ft at the furthest end from the stairs. The boys all separated, Sans was making water puns with Stretch, much to the demise of their brothers. Edge was just scowling in the corner, sitting on the stairs mumbling ‘SWIMMING IS A CHILD’S SPORT’, while Red was somehow floating and drifting along with the water jets. Ink found it funny to jump in and disturb the peaceful water, knocking over the beans and causing a lot of angry chirping. Dusty was resting at the furthest corner, while Error, as Ink told you, was just relaxing in his chair. Even the skeleton beast decided to swim, doing a doggy paddle along the pool. Chef went underwater, trying to drag Axe under as well, but once the water hit the hole in his head, he sunk. A sludge-like skeleton also sat in a chair, but he was just staring at you, not even bothering doing something else.

You went underwater, relying on your magic instead of oxygen, also a perk of being half monster is you can power your organs with magic. You always found going underwater was calming, without all the noise of the surface. Your magic went in between your fingers and toes to make swimming easier. You didn’t realize by going underwater, your ass went up, causing a lot of chokes and blushes.

With you underwater, unable to hear anything above, Sans spoke up. “what the hell ya tryin’ ta pull, Ink” He shoots his classic glare at Ink.

“me? I have no idea what you’re talking about” He feigns innocence.

“don’ bullshit me” His eyelights go out.

“You’re mad at me for doing the exact thing you guys were doing?” Ink raised a browbone, looking unimpressed.

Sans realized for a moment, before Red decided to intervene “we had the idea first. ya jus’ butted in” He snarled.

“I’m just trying to make her happy” Ink said with a smirk.

“That’s what we’re trying to do, but you see, we all think the same thing. Don’t we” Stretch challenged.

Ink responded with a sharp stare, answering Stretch’s comment. If Nightmare was right about what he was hearing, then he has some competition. He also glares at the skeletons, which they noticed.

An invisible fact was made known between everyone, and a challenge was made.

Until an actually smart statement came from Dusty. “We can’t all charge ‘er at once. She’ll freak, especially with a SOUL that shattered”

“With a previous bond break” Axe added. The others froze except for Ink. Even Dusty’s expression sharpened, but he wasn’t surprised. With a SOUL like that, it is possible.

“shit” Sans said. “how do ya know?” The others looked up, curious.

“her SOUL has a scar the exact same as the scar on her stomach. like somethin’ was ripped out. somethin’ from the inside” Bonds formed on the inside to protect it, which is why SOULs break when their bond does.

There was still a piece missing. “how can she survive somethin’ like that?”

Dusty answered. “you’d have to ask her that yourself. It’s already wrong ‘f us to tell ya what we did”. They all looked guilty, because he was right.

Error heard all this and it only increased his interest. He looked at Nightmare and saw he had the same idea.

“now we need to set some rules. we don’ sabotage each other, especially if it upsets ‘er” They all nod. “next we don’t interrupt, or keep pestering ‘er and taking her time” Sans said. They all nod again. “an’ lastly, don’ force her to do anything. ‘m lookin’ at you, Error an’ Nightmare.” He shot them a glare, and got glares in return. “good. now that that’s settled, let’s have some fun”

As if it wasn’t planned at all, you shot up gasping for breath, and start coughing. They all look concerned. “I m-may have almost _cough_ fallen asleep, causing my magic to slow and my lungs to breath in water” Almost all the skeles laughed, some just chuckling. Oh you were going to be fun.

You kept going back and forth, racing your beans across the pool, when one splashed you. You splashed them back, Red getting caught in the crossfire.

“oh yer askin’ for it, sweetheart” The new name caught you off guard, causing your face to turn red and get hit with a direct blast of water.

“It’s on.” You smirk. You and your beans team up and send a flurry of water shots, Alpha and Vapour, your vaporeon, attacking straight from the water, while the others stay on the pool float and attack from there.

Blue and Chef get caught this time, Blue getting hit by Red and Chef getting hit by you. Now it’s you, Blue and your beans against Red and Chef.

A few more stray shots and Edge joins Red’s team, his scowl softening a little. Axe just joined you because he wanted to. Papyrus joined Red after Axe nailed him in the back. The skeleton beast, who told you his name was Sanster, joined you while Stretch joined team Red. Sans joined his brother’s side while Ink joined yours

It was now a war of water,

Red’s team had himself, Chef, Edge, Papyrus, Stretch, Sans

You had yourself, Blue, Axe, Sanster, Ink, Dusty. You and your beans were counted as one person since it is your magic.

Water guns were added to the mix, that made you wince a little but they didn’t notice. You had an idea.

You noticed earlier how the weird water noodle could shoot water out if placed near a jet, and placing a finger over it increases the pressure. You were going to dunk these skeletons. You took a few hits to not look suspicious, but you sent a wink to your teammates who got the idea and blocked you from sight. You sat on the noodle so it wouldn’t float up, and aimed it at Red’s team. Your teammates moved away, revealing the artillery. Red’s team’s eyes widened.

The water shot out weakly. The other team smirked and snickered. Then you smiled, causing them to rethink what was going on, and you placed two fingers over the other end of the noodle.

The water shot out intensely, nailing a few surprised skeles in the face. You started laughing, losing grip on the noodle, until it shot out from underneath you. Smacking the back of Dusty’s head. You tried to stop laughing, apologizing and hoping he doesn’t turn on you. Instead he starts chuckling too and grabs the noodle.

You get poked in the face, wheezing. “looks like you _noodle_ little help” and now you’re dying, while half of the skeletons groan.

It seems like the other team took your idea, Stretch now had one aimed and ready, as Blue got hit square in the chest and was sent back enough to clash with you.

He recovered fast and looked up. “MAIDEN, ARE YOU OK-” His eyelights shrink.

You’re against the wall, laughing, body floating a little, while Blue’s skull was on your stomach. Right below your badonkers. He could barely see your face because something was in his. You thought you heard some of the boys growl, but when you looked up, they all had their usual grins. Then Blue got smug and feigned innocence.

“WHAT IS IN MY FACE?” Blue’s little hands felt around, then your laughing got caught in your throat. He had his hands. on your no touchies.

“WHAT ARE THESE SQUISHY THINGS?” You can sense jealousy again, but you couldn’t focus. Too focused on the fact that a cinnamon roll was now currently groping what he shouldn’t.

And you squeak when you felt hands grab your legs and pull you under, saving you from the _sin_ namon roll. You look down to see Red was the one who saved you, only to rethink that when his face turned red but instead of his sputtering, he smiled _smugly_. He kept pulling you down, and eventually had his hands on your hips.

 _ok this smooth motherfucker_.

You were saved yet again when a pair of arms sneaked around your waist, effectively pulling you away. You look up to see Stretch had gotten you and took you to the other side of the pool.

“THE ENEMY HAS CAPTURED THE FAIR MAIDEN! WE MUST GET HER BACK” Blue commands as your team starts preparing for the oncoming battle.

Papyrus then whispers to Sans, who nods, then motions to Chef. Chef knows what he’s referring to as he then tells his team he’s going to ‘GO GET THE SPOILS’ whatever that meant. So now the enemy has two less people, with your team at an advantage. But whenever someone got close, you would feel weightless, it was everything and nothing at once, then you’d appear not even a second later at the opposite side of the pool.

“YOU TELEPORTED?!” You beamed.

“yeah, most of us can” the question distracted Stretch enough for Blue to pull you away.

“MWEH HEH HEH, WE HAVE THE MAIDEN AGAIN!” Blue shouted, triumphantly, holding you up.

Then Papyrus and Chef came out with two giant plates of sandwiches and different snacks, a bunch of glass cups. Papyrus went back in, only to come back out with different kinds of drink options. Oh no…

You’re weakness… _Food_.

You start instinctively nudging in their direction. “NO MAIDEN, YOU MUST RESIST!” Blue begs.

“I’m sorry Blue. It’s my weakness” You start speeding towards the food.

Just as you were about to get out to get the food, Red cuts you off, putting a hand on your back. His voice dropped an octave. “does the princess surrender?” oh shit, that voice was dangerous. He leaned closer, barely an inch away from your ear. “I said, does the princess surrender.” You gulp and nod frantically. “I can’ hear you, speak up.”

“Y-yes, i surrender” Red grins, a smug look on his face. “good girl.”

As soon as his hand was off, you bolt out of the water. You grab your towel and sit at the table where all the food was placed, everyone following out of the pool shortly after.

Nightmare watched you the entire time. He found it cute whenever you were flustered. You were going to be a perfect queen. Your power was like none other, and you could charm the whole house. Your body was a bonus, you wore your scars proudly, they showed that nothing could kill you. The way the bikini hugged your body as if it were made for you made his SOUL throb. Your laugh still somehow gives him power. As if whenever your SOUL is happy, it sends out a healing wave.

But he would need to prove his worth to you. Earlier he saw what the others got you and saw what was in common. Red and a phoenix. You liked bright red and anything with sunsets and fire. But he also noticed they never got anything darker than a maroon. Anything that would resemble blood, which would make sense since he was there when you had a panic attack after cutting your finger.

He would find a way to show you that you would be an amazing queen. He would need to spend time with you before outright giving you a crown. So he’ll start out small.

You were scarfing down the sandwiches, one after another, while talking with everyone. Sans showed you something on his phone, but you noticed his phone is different. That doesn’t matter.

He showed you a beautiful beach. “we were thinkin’ ‘bout goin’ on a bit of a vacation an’ we wanted your opinion, since we all agreed you should come along” You stared, eyes widened.

“wait WHAT?! You can’t be serious! This is AWESOME!” You squealed. “I’d definitely want to go there. I don’t think I’ve ever been out of this area aside from the mall” You thought deeply.

“ya can’t be serious, sweetheart. tha mall ain’t even that far away” Red said, feeling concerned.

“I really don’t remember anything about leaving this place. The only time I was ever ‘outside’ of this place was-” You catch yourself. “I’ll explain later…”

“alright then, princess. then for your first time out of Ebott City, we need to take you somewhere special” Sans said. Princess? Now almost every skeleton has a pet name for you.

You then realized. “Wait. Ebott City?! Is that really what they named this place?” You ask, barely holding your laughter.

“yeah that’s what our king named it. he’s horrible at naming things heh” wait… monster king.

You started shaking. You don’t know why but your SOUL is clenching painfully at the mention of the king. You grab at your chest painfully.

“shit, you alright, honey?” Stretch said, voice full of concern.

You look at him, then around to everyone. “I think my SOUL knows something my mind doesn’t” You take a deep breath and push whatever previous thoughts you had away. The pain subsided. “It’s happened before. There’s certain things I can’t think about”

Red thought for a moment before pitching in. “well this little vacay is for relaxin’, might ease the tension on yer SOUL” You nod. It could help.

With everyone done their snacks, they all went back into the pool. You stayed up to relax.

You were about to fall asleep from the lack of your body moving when someone sat in the chair next to you. The sludge skeleton looked at your curiously before saying. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before” He brings his hand up. “The name’s Nightmare”

You were a little startled at first since you figured he hated you. So you took the offer and brought your hand up. “I’m Y/n” you expected a handshake, but instead he brought your hand up and you felt two weird (what you assume is magic) lips kiss your hand. You felt magic strike through your veins from that hand, sparking all up your arm. Your eyes widened.

“That sounds to me like the name of a queen” Your face flushes red, he chuckles. “so I wanted to ask, are you busy the day after tomorrow?”

“No, I don’t have any plans that day” You look thoughtfully. “Why?” 

“I wanna take you somewhere that day” Oh. You definitely weren’t expecting that. You start stuttering.

“O-ok y-y-yeah s-sure” Now you sound like Alphys.

“Great. See you then” and then he teleports, leaving you shocked.

 _did he just… did he actually… ask you on a date?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe Nightmare wants his Queen.
> 
> Next up, you find out just how much they spoiled you and you get some serious news.
> 
> Beans? Yes.  
> Fanart? s e n d.  
> Hotel? trivago.  
> Insta: @The_One_And_Only_Thinkers  
> Discord: PeopleAnnoyMe#1877


	6. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're conflicted...
> 
> More of your past is uncovered
> 
> You're spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit 750+ hits and 75+ Kudos!! thank you every!! i will try my best to keep up the daily updates!

You’re conflicted…

You were just asked out, but something in your SOUL hurts, like you’re betraying someone.

You know you could have had a bond break, maybe your SOUL is still clinging on to the hope he’s still alive, _but you know better than that_. Even if he did survive, he couldn’t have stayed alive during the five centuries you were gone.

You know he’s gone… but maybe he’d want you to move on. Something in your SOUL tells you that’s true. He was sweet, you remember that.

But you couldn’t protect him… _you let your mate die_. You ruined EVERYTHING!

Your head started pounding. You hadn’t realized when your claws dug into your own head until a warm liquid ran down your arm, well and until Dusty ran in, grabbing your arms.

“I smelled blood. what happened?” He looks at your hands, then sees the stream of blood run down your face. “shit. what caused this” He looks you in the eyes.

“I.. feel like I’ve... _betrayed someone_ … by agreeing to go out with Nightmare” Your eyes were glossed over, staring off into the distance.

“wait Nightmare?” You nod. “damnit, he’s one upping us.” you were confused, but couldn’t focus enough to ask. “look, you’re not betraying anyone. you know of all people that your bond is broken, meaning his SOUL is gone. I know it’s harsh to say, but if he really does care about you, he would wish you the best and hope you move on” You don’t know when Dusty pulled you into a hug, but you appreciate it.

“Thank you. And you’re right” you return the hug, tears pricking your eyes. “I keep living in the past because that’s all I know. I thought everyone in the world hated me after what I had done. But you guys showed me not everyone dwells on the past”

And then something happened that you never thought would…

You physically felt your SOUL heal. It wasn’t like a crack sticking back together, it was like it melted back. Sure it hurt like a bitch, but the relief after was like being ass naked, rolling around on the world’s fluffiest blanket.

It took you a minute to realize what had just happened, then you bolt to the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused Dusty.

You lock the door behind you, leaving many passing skeletons confused.

You pull out your SOUL, and sure enough, there is now a large portion of it together. Most of it is still pieces but the bottom fifth of your SOUL was solid with only hairline cracks. There was still the scar slashed horizontally, but that didn’t matter. This was proof your SOUL could still heal. That you weren’t entirely broken. But then all at once, the emotions hit. Emotions that you couldn’t feel because you became numb to the pain. The primal sadness from all the years built up from the time in the void. Yet it didn’t feel like sadness. At the same time, you were filled with unbridled happiness. You put your SOUL back and wiped the tears. You left the bathroom to find almost everyone there.

Red said. “ya’ve been cryin’. what happened” He looked mad, but not at you.

“Not sad tears” You look at them with a genuine smile.

That caused a lot of tension to lift. Everyone relaxed but still didn’t know what was going on. “so what did happen, rose?”

You thought for a moment. “In order for it to make sense, I’d have to start at the beginning. It’ll be easier if everyone who wants to know follows me to the living room”

Once everyone was sitting on the various couches and chairs, or string hammock if you’re picky, you began.

“For starters, I’m not completely monster.” You wait for their reactions, only for none of them change. “I figured that was a surprise”

“we kinda figured, sweetheart” “NO MONSTER I HAVE EVER MET CAN WITHSTAND THAT AMOUNT OF MAGIC, MAIDEN, WE ALL HAD OUR GUESSES” “yeah, we figured, honey”

Well that clears up a lot. “Ok then, so next up, I fought in a war over five centuries ago”. Many looked thoughtful but many also figured. But Ink had to voice everyone’s thoughts.

“We also figured that, _boomer_ ”

Your eyes widened. “I AM NOT THAT OLD!” “Ok, boomer”

You were going to strangle this skeleton one of these days. “Ok next. Something happened and someone thought I betrayed them. I got this scar” You point to below your stomach. “From someone I can’t remember. But whoever they are, they managed to lock me in the void until whatever was sapping my magic finally stopped, releasing me about what. A few days ago?” Sans thought for a moment.

“The CORE was taking magic from somewhere but we never found out where, I guess until now. I got a call a few days ago about half a day before we met ya that the CORE had shut down” He thought for a moment, before dropping it.

“Then the last thing I remember is someone getting killed in front of me, then the _pain_. I can’t remember who it was. And the big scar, there was something important about it, but every time I try to think about it, my head starts hurting” The skeletons look around at each other.

“Princess, I think we know who that man was, or at least who he was to you” Sans said, sadness lacing his voice.

You didn’t understand. You tried thinking about it again. A human you didn’t recognize, but it hurt you to see him killed-

You pieced it together. “That… was…” He nods.

“WHO, MAIDEN?” Poor Blue had no idea what was going on. Apparently from the looks of it, neither did Papyrus or Edge.

“My former mate…” He was human. There was something about that fact that made you think. Blue’s eyes instantly shrink.

“He was a human. Something about that is important.” Your face starts to turn into a frustrated one.

They all start thinking. So you voice out what you know. “He was human. The side I was on in the war didn’t like that. They thought I betrayed them because something happened and I protected him from them. I was the original Royal Guard captain and Judge, meaning I was on the side of monsters. Those two facts fit together. Someone important took matters into their own hands and killed my mate in front of me, then left me to hurt eternally in the void. Hooked up a machine to make sure my magic never got strong enough to leave.” those actually fit together. But what did you do to upset them so much? “There’s still a vital piece missing. What happened that could set them off?”

Most were still shocked, thinking it over. Especially Blue, who started crying midway along with Papyrus, a symphony of sad NYEHs and MWEHs.

It hurt your head to keep dwelling on it. “Well, I think I’ve explained that part. Now Red, you wanted to know why I was crying, right?” Red nods. “Well it’s because ever since I was locked in the void, my SOUL has been in pieces. Literal grey pieces being held by small strings of determination. Until now. For the first time in centuries, a fifth of it is one solid piece. And the emotions I’ve been numb to this entire time came flooding back in an instant” Red nods in understanding.

“Wowie, that was a lot. I’m feeling kinda drained after all that. Plus I have to find a way to get used to the increase in magic again” You yawned and stretch, causing a few bones to crack. All the skeletons in the room turn vibrant. You look at them confused. But you get the feeling you _really_ weren’t supposed to do that when Red, Blue, Ink, now apparently adding Sans, Stretch, and Dusty, give you that smug look.

You turn around before you can cause more damage, and book it to the kitchen.

You promised Papyrus and Blue cooking lessons, and you needed a change of subject, so why not kill two birds with one stone.

“Blue, Papyrus, you’re cooking with me tonight” You were about to get some ingredients when Edge cleared his throat.

“I MAY HAVE MISJUDGED YOU. DO NOT THINK WE ARE EQUALS, BUT I BELIEVE THERE IS NOW A MUTUAL RESPECT” Edge states proudly. “AND I Would Also Be Willing To Offer Some Tips For Cooking” The last part was barely above a whisper. Did Edge seriously just accept the cooking lessons in a way?

You smile at him. “Alright, Edge. I might take you up on that offer”

With his already massive ego fed, he says “WELL OF COURSE YOU WOULD ACCEPT. YOU WOULD BE FOOLISH NOT TO ACCEPT LESSONS FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE”

“Of course, I could never refuse the great and terrible Edge” You bow sarcastically, but he doesn’t seem to understand what sarcasm is.

Then you turn back to Blue and Papyrus. “Ok so today I was planning on making something with bell peppers, sausages, and taco spice.” you got some weird looks from the duo. “Weird, I know, but trust me. It’ll be delicious”

You start off with putting the peppers on a pan, with a mix of green beans, carrots, and sure corn why not. Putting the heat to just above a simmer, the smell of cooked vegetables quickly fill the air. “Alright Blue, you get the rice, Papyrus, you get the sausages” you use your magic to make two floating hands to point. But something about two floating hands seems familiar… but what.

You tell Blue to get a pot, put the rice in, then put enough water to cover them. Papyrus gets the sausages and puts them on the weird machine plugged into the wall. Then there’s fire.

You immediately unplug the machine, ignoring the searing heat in your right arm. “Ok so let’s not turn that up all the way” Papyrus nods sheepishly. “Turn that down to low, once the sausages look almost done, move them to the plate and I’ll finish it in the pan”

You go back to focusing on the vegetables when you spot Blue try to sneak glitter into the rice. “Blue, is that edible” You lock eyes.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘EDIBLE”” You deadpan.

“Blue does that bottle have the word ‘craft’ on it” Blue looks away nervous. “Oh boy… we’ll have to pick up some edible glitter then. Next time we’re at a store we’ll pick some up. But I can’t eat glitter. Human stomachs can’t digest that and the last time I ate glitter, I almost died” Thinking back to that dreaded glitter incident when a kid put glitter in some chili. Everyone was throwing up for days.

“ALRIGHT THEN, MAIDEN. I WOULDN’T WANT TO HARM YOU ANYWAYS” You sighed in relief, then went back to the vegetables. They were basically done, now cut and add the sausages that Papyrus finished and let that simmer in the juices. Then add a bit of the taco seasoning to give it an extra boost.

You showed Blue how to strain the rice, slowly holding the lid and letting the water fall but not the rice. Then you put the vegetables and sausage mix on top of the rice and bam. Stir fry with rice. You did the process twice to make sure there was enough for everyone and hopefully leftovers. You head into the kitchen, Blue and Papyrus helping to carry the meal, when you heard the sound of wood breaking.

Sans, Red, and Stretch were sitting at the table. One of the chairs had been destroyed with some suspicious hole marks and burns, the ones in the room either staring at the floor or whistling innocently. They were up to something, you know that much, but what.

You sigh and help get the plates as you hear more of the skeletons join the room. You bring out some cups and what you think is a water bottle, for some reason with a hole in the cap. You didn’t pay attention to it since even if it was drugged or spiked, you can’t get intoxicated with your high record.

Everyone starts filling their plates when Sans stops, looking at you with eyelights wide. The others looked at him then you and their eyes went wide.

“What?” You take a drink of water. Tastes a little weird but you like it.

“sweetheart, that ain’t water” Red says, trying to understand why you didn’t spit it out.

“It’s not? Sure it tastes a little funny but it seems fine to me” Edge was just staring at you.

“uh princess. remember that one time when Edge cooked an’ it had glass in it?” Sans said, concerned.

“Yeah, you guys told me he threw in an entire bottle of vinegar” You take another sip.

“well we had to replace it with something” You think for a moment.

Oh. You’re drinking vinegar. To be honest, it’s kinda better than water. You keep drinking, much to their surprise.

“Hey you guys drink condiments. And it’s apparently weird for me to drink something closer to water than ketchup is, but that isn’t weird” You raise an eyebrow. They thought for a moment before giving up.

Stretch got down late, saying he was working on a project, and walks in to see you with the weird water bottle. He just shrugs and takes his seat. Everyone starts digging in. until, said late skele spoke up.

“Did you guys hear about the italian chef?” Sans, Dusty, Sanster, and Red chuckled, while the others looked confused, except for Error and Nightmare.

Sans answered. “I think I did. was it the one who _pasta_ way?” Papyrus, Blue and Edge groaned.

“no one _sausage_ a tragedy” Red spoke up, against his brother’s obvious protests.

Dusty decided to join in. “did ya hear about his wife? _cheese_ still not over it”

“You know what they say, here today, gone _tomato_ ” Sanster joined.

The punning skeletons started wheezing. You were trying your best not to laugh either.

“I’m _alfredo_ to tell you guys, it’s _tortellini_ true” You couldn’t help it. The laughing skeletons stop for a solid second before realizing yes, you did in fact make a pun. Two at once in fact. They all start wheezing again despite not having lungs. Papyrus, Blue, and Edge all look betrayed.

By the time dinner was done, and so was the pun chaos, you were starting to move dishes to the sink before you realize it. It felt so natural, like you’ve done it over and over again for a few years. When Sans came in.

“hey, we can do that later. for now, follow me” You look back at the dishes, contemplating, then follow him.

He leads you to your room you’re staying at, but instead of the usual plain white door, there’s a sign hanging on it now. Y/n in big bold letters. That’s new…

He brings you into the room and you see a whole bunch of bags and boxes. Then something large in a big bag.

“W-what? Is-is this for me?” You’re shocked. Just completely speechless. Sitting on your bed was Red and Stretch.

“Yeah, sweetheart. we gotta admit somethin’ though” Red says, almost nervously.

“we kinda followed you during your mall trip” Stretch admitted. Your eyes widened, but not for the reason they think.

“So that’s why I felt like I was being followed. At least I’m not crazy. But this is just…” You didn’t know what to say.

“Don’ worry, you don’ have to say anything. jus’ come sit down and open em” You were excited but still speechless.

You started with the smaller ones. The first one you opened was a beautiful short sleeved red shirt with the shoulders cut out, which the label said was called the cold shoulder. It was in your size. “Wait how do you guys know by size?”

“well ya fit into classic’s clothes so we kinda went from there”

“they made me try on some of them…” Sans said, face dusting blue. That got a giggle out of you, causing his face to be blue for a different reason.

You put the shirt down and continued looking through the clothes. In it was a pair of navy blue jeans with rips at the knees. And again it was exactly your size. “Ok now who knows the exact size of my ass” Red starts sweating.

You look at him, which he starts shaking his head. “don’ look at me. Ink’s the one who found out” Oh that little-

You shake your head and continue. You went to put the clothes back in the bag when Stretch put his hand on your shoulder.

“We got a place to put that. Wait a sec” He disappears. A second later he comes back with his hand on a giant dresser. He looks tired. “We saw ya staring at this when you were in the furniture store, so we decided to get it”

It was a large, rich brown coloured dresser, bigger than the one already in the room. It had a beautiful design embedded into it. The drawers had a weird red thing in it, which Stretch had explained was resin. The entire thing was beautiful.

You put the shirt in the middle drawer and the jeans in the bottom drawer, saving the top for underwear and pajamas.

In the next bag was a low cut royal blue shirt that didn’t show too much but enough that you feel confident. The sleeves were long and got wider as it went down your arm. With it was an off-white pair of jeans with a flower embroidered into the side. They really went nuts when it came to clothes. 

When you opened all but the boxes and big bag, the dresser was full except for the top drawer which only had a few pairs of pajamas. You hadn’t realized tears were streaming down your face until you felt a hand on your back. You wrapped your arms around all three and pulled them into a hug.

“T-thank you, guys. Really… no one’s ever done something this nice for me” You tried to hold back the tears until they stopped, just taking in everything and muttering ‘thank you’s.

During that time, some of the skeletons walked in, things in their hands. You really were being spoiled. But you broke down when Sans said.

“we all decided you’re officially living here” He said with a smile, a series of nods behind him. You could feel a sharp pain but that insane relief again. Along with that, that pure, raw emotion hit you again, but everyone was there for you. All the skeles, _your_ skeles.

Sans, Red and Dusty teleported your bed away when you stood up, Stretch told everyone to step back a few steps, they came back a few minutes later looking completely drained and in place of your old bed, stood a new bigger bed. It was made of the same type of wood as the dresser, the headboard had the same kind of resin material in the middle only it was in the shape of a phoenix. _wow they basically stalked you, but you don’t feel weirded out. You actually feel appreciated_.

You jump onto the bed, and sink in. the blanket is the **_fluffiest_** blanket you’ve ever felt. You caught yourself trying to rip off your shirt, a choir of disappointed grunts behind you. You snort. And you roll around on the blanket like a pig in shit.

The bed was big enough for everyone to sit on at once, but Error opted to hang from the ceiling in a string hammock.

You started opening the little boxes. The first one you opened was from Blue, a white box about the size of your hand, with a blue ribbon (oh you can put ribbons on yOUR BEANS!) focus. Box. Inside the box was a golden chain necklace with many loops. Under it was a light blue charm that looked like it hooked onto the necklace. The blue charm looked like a solid blue crystal.

“MWEH HEH HEH! THAT, MAIDEN, IS A BLUE SAPPHIRE” Blue beamed. You smiled and thanked him.

Many of the boxes looked similar to the one Blue had gotten you. They all had small crystals, different in shape but still beautiful. Dusty’s was an amethyst, Papyrus’ was orange quartz, Stretch’s was called a carnelian, Red’s was a ruby, Edge’s was a pyrope garnet, Sans’ was a nearly transparent piece of white quartz, Sanster’s was a piece of lapis lazuli, Chef’s was peridot, Axe’s was an emerald, Nightmare’s was called black melanite, and Ink’s was a mix to the point where even he didn’t know what it was. You had a necklace full of small beautiful gems.

They spoiled you good. You really didn’t understand why. Why would they go to such lengths for you? So for the second time today, you cried. But you were surrounded by everyone. You really felt loved.

You all fell asleep like that… altogether. _You and your skeles_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little short, after typing like twelve hours a day for five days, I burnt myself out. Any ideas what the mc could do til the big trip?
> 
> Currently looking for an editor/helper


	7. My My, You've Got Quite The Talent, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train while Error watches, unaware of someone else in the distance.
> 
> You now work for someone.
> 
> You find out something that terrifies you.
> 
> Rules, there are now house rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for an editor. If you feel up to it, comment down below!

You woke up tangled in a bone pile.

Limbs were everywhere and someone’s hand wiggled up your shirt. That would concern you if it weren’t the least of your problems.

Your _own_ hands were the problem. You had learned during the pool fight not to accidentally touch someone’s ribs. And what were you doing right now? _Both of your hands were up Sans’ and Axe’s shirts_.

You pull them away as fast as you could, causing Axe to grunt, while Sans just flat out moaned. You squeaked when the movement caused the latter to grab you around the waist and pull you flush against him. His face less than an inch away from your neck. Your own face glowing from embarrassment.

You were fine. You were fine… _you were not fine_.

Although most of your systems were human, your _system_ wasn’t like a standard human female. You could say you’re lucky, but you don’t really think you are. Oh yeah you get the whole bleeding thing and menstrual cycle, only it’s crammed into 2-3 days. And you still experience the monster side of the deal, the heat, again stronger but only for 2-3 days, right before the red hell. Monsters and humans get it easy, where monsters experience their heats only twice a year, and humans have a set amount of blood they lose. You have your heats once a month along with losing enough blood to kill an adult man. And now, you get a funny feeling those are coming up soon.

To top it all off, your SOUL is somewhat healed, meaning more magic. You haven’t had a heat in a long time since the void doesn’t let your body progress from time which is also a factor. You were in for literal hell.

The amount of pain you feel from the period is multiplied many times over because heats usually increase sensitivity. Your emotions would sky rocket thanks to your human counterpart. You were unstable and so was your magic. Especially not training for so long or draining your magic to keep it in check, you could accidentally trigger and end up destroying a small town.

You would worry about that later, for now, escape the cuddle puddle.

You slowly inch your way out of Sans’ constricting grasp, shuffling to the front of the bed. You can feel your magic getting out of hand, usually a sign you have a few days. You really hope it doesn’t land on the day of the vacation…

You’re almost out when you feel someone shuffle behind you, You start panicking and grab a pillow that landed on the floor, cramming it into the shuffling skeles arm. He grips the pillow and calms down. Phew.

You make it to the end of the bed without waking up anyone, and start shuffling through the top drawer of your dresser, finding the red sports bra and matching pair of shorts.

You head over to the bathroom to change. You close the door and-

“ ~~ ** _w-what a-are-e y0-u d-d-0ing_**~~ ” So close…

“Trainiiinnnnnggg?” You draw out.

“ ~~ ** _w-w-hy_**~~ ”

“Because if I don’t, my magic stays pent up, and I really don’t want that. Especially with what’s going to happen soon” You state matter of factly, hoping he doesn’t ask.

“ ~~ ** _w-w-wha+’s go1-i-ng t-to ha-p-p-en s0-0n?_**~~ ” Damnit.

You sigh. “I guess since I’m officially living here, you guys’ll have to know when to avoid me. Alright, in a few days, I don’t know when, I am going to go through literal hell, where I have to be far from everyone” you were used to skeletons in the bathroom, so you go into the shower and pull the curtain, and start changing.

“ ~~ ** _h-hmm, d-d0 i-i ge-t t-to kn-o-ow w-wha-t i-t is?_**~~ ”

You sigh again. “I think it’s best if everyone’s around to hear because I don’t want to say it like ten times, but I guess since you’re the only one up for awhile, I might as well tell you”

You mentally prepare yourself. Then you tell him exactly why you can’t be anywhere near here when that time comes. In a house, full of male skeletons, when your heat is like ten times worse than a normal heat.

You finished changing and moved the curtain back, watching Error’s eyes widen. His eyelight’s trail up and down your body.

“Alright, buddy. No more gawking. I gotta train” You walk out the door, only for him to follow you. “So uh can I help you?”

“ ~~ ** _c-c-cur1ous. C-c-an i w-w-atc-h?_**~~ ” You shrug.

“Sure, why not” You head into the backyard.

You start with some simple stretches, reaching to your feet, bending as far as you could. Making small objects with your magic and moving them around.

Then you charge up your magic and send it straight into the ground. The landscape in a 30ft radius glows a faint pink before settling back to their original tones.

“Ok. time to really start” Your magic spikes, being absorbed into the area you struck before. The landscape turns pink again but doesn’t revert back. Error takes a few steps back, unsure of what’s going to happen.

You stomp the ground a few times, causing it to shift and send ripples out, causing Error to almost lose his balance.

“If your balance isn’t very good, I suggest taking a good ten steps back. This gets difficult” You say with a smirk.

Error takes that as a challenge. “ ~~ ** _i-i-i’m finee w-here i am-m_**~~ ”

You raise an eyebrow. “Suit yourself, oh! And if you get hit, don’t worry, pink ones don’t hurt”

You create four moving pillars, circling around you. You start thinking of a song, one that might be good practice to start off with. You get the perfect song and put your headphones on, starting up the mp3 player.

It was a song you found on the weird platform called Youtube. You crank the volume and get ready.

Small arrows of translucent pink shoot out from the pillars dependant on the notes, the higher the note, the higher the arrow shoots out from. Error dodges it easily.

As the stronger notes comes in, you send slightly darker and bigger arrows. These arrows have more magic in them, so their mass is increased, causing Error to feel a slight push when one brushes his femur.

You stomp the ground to the beat, causing the ground to send out waves. The speed of the beat increases, along with your stomping.

Then all hell breaks loose, the amount of arrows shot is increased, but the beat keeps steady.

The song shifts and loses those short notes, turning into longer drawn out notes, so you send beams out, where they shoot from still dependant on the pitch.

It shifts again, adding a strong extra beat on top of the one already going. When the thick beats hit, you brought out a new weapon, or three. Alongside your gravity magic, you practised making physical shapes and manipulating existing ones many years ago. Whenever you tried making that one weapon, it would turn into a weird beast head.

You noticed Sanster almost looked like it, only he’s made of bone and yours was made of solid magic.

You summoned three, and they shot on beat in different directions. Error was definitely shocked, it looked similar to his own Gaster Blasters but bigger, more built up, more _original_. He would have to talk to you about it later.

Then the song changed again, turning into a more subtle laid back theme. You had an idea and you wanted to do something fun, you make the illusion of a SOUL breaking as your floating, slowly like you’re underwater. Then as the beat kicks up again, the pieces shoot back together and refuse, sending waves to the ground.

When the song shifts back, you make the illusion of a melting beast, roaring and sending shockwaves in all directions. Error starts struggling, startled by the extra SOUL bit you added.

Then the steady beat comes back as the pillars shoot beams and your illusion slowly fades. You start sweating but it isn’t from strain.

You hadn’t noticed since your headphones were on, but your SOUL was projecting the song you were listening to.

As the song was coming to an end, the beast heads came back, also blasting at the steady beat.

And with the end of the song, you released your magic, the land turning back to normal as if nothing happened.

You were now sweating buckets, so you grab a chair and sit down near the pool. Error does the same.

“I’m surprised you were able to keep up. I must’ve gotten rusty, heh” You say, breathing heavily

“ ~~ ** _’m-m su-r-r-prised ya-a c0ul-d-d m-mov-e th-e-e lan-d l-like th-at_**~~ ”

“Took years to hone it down. Anyone can learn that to an extent if they train enough” You were thinking on just jumping into the pool to cool off, but decided against it.

“ ~~ ** _t-t-hat rem-1-nds me-e, w-what wa-s tha-t-t o-dd c-rea-a-ture?_**~~ ”

“Oh, this?” You create another of the giant beasts. If you wanted, you could make one big enough to carry you. “Just another weapon I made for the war” Error thought a bit before deciding to think on it later.

It was about 7am, meaning you trained for about fifteen minutes, the song only being about four. The others wouldn’t be up for another hour.

“I’m bored. You up to play some Mario kart?” You ask him.

“ ~~ ** _s-s-ure_**~~ ” You both head back to the house.

You wouldn’t say you were the best, but you at least believed you were somewhat good. Until you versed Error. He wiped the floor with you about five times.

“oK so no more of that” You say, pouting.

“ ~~ ** _h-heh, t-told-d ya-a_**~~ ”

“Alright then, what else is there to do?” Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “I’ll get it”

You open the door to find a very, well, _extravagant_ robot. “Well hello there, darling! I was planning on dropping something off for a friend, but instead I catch a breathtaking performance!” The robot moves their hair dramatically. “I must ask, are you able to perform for an audience?”

You give a blank stare. “So you saw me training, and somehow it’s breathtaking? I mean I’m free except for tomorrow and-”

“Wonderful! We can make do with tomorrow, but! You will be paid generously for your work!” The robot cut you off.

“Ok, do you want me to-”

“Come in today? Yes please, darling. The earlier we leave, the better!” Ok so now you’re hired for an arrogant robot. What’s the worst that can happen.

“Alright, I’ll get changed since I doubt you’d want me working in sweaty training wear” You left upstairs to get changed, leaving the robot and Error downstairs.

“ ~~ ** _c-c-lass1-c ain’t-t gon-na l-ik-e thi-s_**~~ ”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter what he thinks.” The robot deadpans. “He isn’t the one in charge of her”

When you got upstairs, you realized the skeletons were still in your bed asleep. You quietly look for a set of new clothes, looking up at the still unopened big bag. You’ll open it tomorrow. For now you opt to take a pair of navy blue leggings that hugged your body and a magenta tank top since you know you’ll be sweaty by the end of it. You take a grey sweater to keep yourself covered until then.

You take the items to the bathroom and start to get changed.

“Hmm, we’ll definitely need to get you a professionally tailored body suit, those clothes simply won’t do”

You screech. What is it with people and invading your privacy?!

“Seriously?! What is it with everyone and barging in?!” You try to cover your half naked body.

“Oh please, darling. You have an amazing form, you should be proud of it!”

“Scars aren’t amazing, and I don’t like when people stare at my rack” You say, face starting to turn into a glare.

“Although I would agree with you, scars are unsightly, that’s what the body suit is for! We will stop off at Muffet’s first, she’s one of the only tailors I trust”

“Ok, we’ll do that. Can you leave the bathroom now?” You deadpan.

“Sure, darling. We’ll leave once you are done!” Then they leave.

You sigh. This was going to be a long day…

You exit the bathroom all changed and make your way downstairs, to find that Error’s gone and the robot is waiting. “Are we ready to go, darling?” You nod. “Great! Let’s go, the limo is waiting outside”

Did they just say limo?!

…

What’s a limo…?

Apparently it’s a very long white car. Their is a cat monster waiting by the door of the vehicle. He looks miserable. He opens the door for you and the robot. You thank him, which causes his eyes to widen, like he would never expect it.

“We are taking a detour, bp, to Muffet’s” The cat nods. “I do not believe I have introduced myself, I am Mettaton” You’ve never heard of him. But you get the feeling if you said you don’t know him, you’ll get a lecture.

“I’m Y/n, nice to meet you Mettaton” You reach out your hand for a handshake, which he gladly accepts.

“Wonderful! With introductions out of the way, we have arrived at our little detour” He gestures to the cafe building the limo is parked at.

The cat opens the door and Mettaton steps out first. You wait for him and then thank the cat again, and whispers a quiet ‘good luck’ to him. The cat thanks you with a sheepish smile.

You admire the building. It is a beautiful shade of lilac and royal purple. Small decorative webs were in the windows. As Mettaton head said, this building definitely belonged to a Muffet, in big letters stating Muffet’s Cafe.

As you enter, you notice small spiders crawling about. _Hmmm, spiders…_. They were all muttering about until they noticed your presence. One came down from the ceiling, you can sense they’re cautious. Seeing as this is a human and monster cafe, of course they would be skeptical.

You smile at the spider and reach your arm out, it happily crawls in.

“Aww these little guys are adorable!” You coo. The little spider bounces around, whispering a small “thank you”. Woah they actually talk!! “You guys can talk!!”

The spiders all look at you surprised. It seems like most can’t understand them. Mettaton is too focused on finding the owner of the store to notice.

“Ahuhuhu~ so a newcomer can understand my little sweets” A spider lady comes out from a room in the back, with another of the small spiders on one of her hands near where her ear would be.

“Ah! There you are, darling!” Mettaton gets her attention.

“Hehe yes dear. I heard there was a newcomer so I wanted to see how she would react to my little cuties” You assume this is Muffet. It reminds you of a small rhyme called Little Miss Muffet which does have spiders in it.

“They are quite adorable” You coo to the small spider again.

Mettaton speaks up, checking his phone and looking at the time. “Sorry to cut this short, but we must get a body suit tailored for her. She has quite the magic up her sleeve and she agreed to working with me”

“Ahuhu~ sure dearie. Let’s get you fitted first. Come with me” She motions you to follow her.

She leads you into a small room, filled with threads and fabrics, similar to what you have in your dimension boxes. Wait… you had a small project you wanted to work on but needed an opinion. A fellow tailor might help a lot.

“Actually, real quick. I have this small project I was working on and I need an expert opinion” You pull out your dimension boxes, Muffet’s eyes widen at the sheer amount of materials, you take out a page and some fabrics.

“I need to know which fabric would suit a god-like arc and a stealer of light. I’m making another two of my beans and I’m stuck” You show her the pictures and let her browse through your boxes.

“Ahuhuhu~ well dearie, this is definitely a lot to work with. How did you acquire such quality?”

“Oh, a friend of mine named Ink” You scratch the back of your neck sheepishly.

“Hehe, of course. You’re living at the skeleton’s residence, right? It was only a matter of time” She giggles. She then picks a short cut white patch of fur. “This would be perfect for this one, while this” She points to the solid black metal. “Would be perfect for the other. The arc can be made with the same material but yellow of course. And use coloured glass for the eyes”

“T-thank you” You say nervously.

“Teehee no problem. Might I ask what these ‘beans’ are?” She asks, curiously.

“Oh, right” You shuffle your materials around a little, causing some small yawns and snorts.

Then emerges your main three, woken from their little nap. “These are my beans. My magic is strong enough to create living beings, dependant on it. I make little vessels for them based off of well known characters” The spider lady marvels at them.

“This is expert craftsmanship! I must say, it is nice to see a fellow tailor”

“Nah, it’s all just my magic. And Ink drawing up the measurements”

“Ahuhuhu~ well, I’ll have to ask if you commission the beans? You can make quite the living” She says thoughtfully.

“True, but then people would start demanding, and it takes a helluva lot of magic to make”

“That would be true. Alright then, Mettaton is probably getting impatient so we should start the measuring” You nod. “But that will require you to take off everything”

You freeze. Of course it wouldn’t be as easy as just leaving your clothes on. You start taking off your clothes, feeling exposed.

“Do not worry, dearie. I don’t judge” She with a genuine smile. You nod and fully strip. She takes no time in getting the measuring tools. It takes a total of five minutes to get fully measured.

“So, dearie, this suit will react to magic, allowing for easier flow and whatnot. What colour is your magic so we can match it?” She asks, while sorting through some different clothes.

“Well, when it’s not harmful, it’s about a reddish pink. A cherry red to be exact”

She nods and gets a certain kind of stretchy fabric. “Alright, dearie, the suit will be ready in about five minutes. You can wait outside with Mettaton” You leave the room.

“So, do you know when it’ll be made?” Mettaton asks, a little impatient.

“In about five minutes, she says” Mettaton hums in response.

After a few minutes, Muffet opens the door, gesturing you in.

“I think it is done, but we’ll need to test it out and make modifications” You strip down and put on the body suit.

It’s dark, much like your skin, but completely smooth. It hugs every curve snugly without any weird pockets of fat. It has a hole for your tail to fit through. Thin lines of cherry red run along it with spirals and flame patterns, holes embedded in them for easier magic flow. You activate your magic and see that the fabric also glows along with it, much like she said. There were patterns all along your body but not so many that it seems overwhelming. She gave you a mask to go along with it, it looked somewhat like a helmet, with glass in the front but holes to allow you to breathe, patterns littering all around it to match the suit.

“Holy, this is amazing!” You beam. You stretch around to test the elasticity of the suit.

“Ahuhuhu~ glad you like it, dearie” She says.

“Wait, what about cost. This kinda stuff would cost a small fortune to make” You look at her, nervous.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, dearie. Mettaton owes me a favour for it. But even if he didn’t make a bargain, I would let you keep it on the house. It’s not everyday you meet someone with such talent, and extreme kindness too”

“T-thank you, I’ll be sure to come back to your cafe and slowly pay back what I owe you” You promise her.

“Oh nonsense. You don’t have to pay a dime” With that, she shoos you away kindly.

“Now then, with that out of the way, let’s make haste to my building” Mettaton states, a little annoyed.

The limo ride was a little longer, but in no time, you see a giant colourful building. With his name on it… in bright pink lettering…

You were going to get a headache from this…

He leads you inside where you see

Almost nothing. It seems it’s not opened yet. “Yes it does seem quite empty here, but in about half an hour, it’ll be bustling with people! Now let’s get you set up”

He shows you around. “This circular stage is where you’ll be performing. Luckily it was already made in that shape or we’d have a problem. I’ll have to get some people to move the tables around to accommodate your magic but it can be done. How big of a radius can you project?”

“About 30ft. I can stretch it up to 35ft but that puts a strain on me” You admit.

“30ft sounds like the best option. There will still be a solid 15ft all around so plenty of room for guests if they so wish for a rest. Now with that settled” He gestures to the big stage. It was about 5ft in diameter, so plenty of room to move around. Speakers and equipment were already set up from the previous worker. Many colourful buttons and levers lit up the interface, each with a purpose.

“Now these switches here increase the base, intensity and overall volume. These buttons activate the rotating speakers” You give him a deep in thought look.

“I can project my magic out of them for a cool effect. It won’t damage the speakers in any way” Mettaton claps his hands together.

“Perfect! Now you’re getting the idea of performing” He goes back to explaining. It takes you a few minutes to understand and practice, but you learn in time. “As for the song, we typically go for more fast paced songs. Sometimes we get requests for SOUL songs too”

“SOUL songs?” you ask him.

“Oh yes! It’s the song that plays when you enter an encounter. It is representative of the users SOUL. Try and pull me into an encounter”

You do as he says and pull him into an encounter. The world around you turns monochromatic and sure enough, a song plays. A microphone near your SOUL picks up the sound you’re hearing and starts projecting it to the speakers.

“Now that is interesting, your SOUL projects what it listens to. That is going to be very useful. For now, let’s start training you to work on the spot. Your magic should be strong enough to anticipate the oncoming beat. Try doing a few small moves”

You listen to the beat for a few seconds, your SOUL is picking up the song faster than your brain can register it, so you’ll have to rely on that. You focus your magic to your SOUL and start projecting it from there. You focus until small pink lightning bolts start shooting from the speakers.

“Excellent, darling! You’re getting the hang of it!” He says as the beat picks up. You focus your magic to now move the speakers along with it. Small calculator-like robots with M’s on their screen start being sent out as it picks up. “You’re even picking up on attacks. My my, this could be quite the jackpot I’ve hit”

Then the song switches to a more ‘superstar’ piece. You don’t have another weird to describe it. You copy it and project attacks accordingly. Then the beat switches back suddenly, so you do the same, sending the bolts and robots with it. For some reason, you felt like his own legs would be an attack, so those are spinning around with the speakers. The song comes to a close, and Mettaton begins clapping.

“That was perfect, darling! We still have some time before the guests are allowed in so I suggest listening to the songs and preparing ahead of time. Requests come in at about 12 and end at 12:30” With that, he walks away and heads towards the doors.

You sigh and start stretching, knowing you’ll need to be flexible and prepared at all times. The first day is always hard, you’ll get used to it. Besides, it shouldn’t be that hard. You aren’t nervous around new people so you aren’t worried about messing up. Today’s going to be easy…

\--------change of pov--------

Sans woke up first, noticing the missing heat he had fallen asleep with. He sees everyone still sleeping except… you weren’t there.

He starts panicking and searching the bed, causing a few others to grumble and wake up.

“Tha fuck, classic. ‘s too early for this shit” Red grunted.

“Y/n’s gone” Sans said, worrying.

Red’s eyes shot open, along with Stretch’s and Dusty’s.

“whaddya mean she’s gone?!” Dusty snapped.

“She just ain’t here, smartass.” Sans deadpanned.

“ ~~ ** _i-i saw her_**~~ ” Error walked in.

Sans’ eyelights extinguished. “What’s goin’ on.”

“ ~~ ** _s-s-she go-t upp a-n’ we-n-nt to t-train. T-the-n th-e rob0t-t se-en ‘er a-n’ as-sked i-f 5he w-wou1d b-e wil-lin’ t-a wor-k._**~~ ”

Red snapped. “An’ ya let ‘er?!”

“ ~~ ** _’s-s ‘e-r cho-1-ce w-what sh-e wan-t-s t0 do._**~~ ” Error said, starting to get annoyed.

“How long ago did she leave?” Stretch said, trying to stay calm and collected.

“ ~~ ** _’b0u-t an h-o-our ag0_**~~ ”

The rest got up and were caught up with what was going on.

“Alright, so we plannin’ on taking ‘er outta there, or let ‘er do ‘er thing since it was her choice?” Sans said, deciding a plan.

“I say we just sit and watch. Takin’ ‘er out of there would be a bad idea” Axe was nervous, but he’d rather be on your good side than your bad.

“It’ll take awhile to get in there since it’s always busy but-” Just as Red was saying, Sans’ phone went off.

“‘s Tori, askin’ if we wanna go to Mettaton’s with em since they got invited to see the new performer” Sans said. It was convenient but struck a few questions. “We shouldn’t all go with em since that’ll be chaotic, we’ll split up, half of us go with Tori and half of us wait in line”

“Can’t we just port in there?” Nightmare said. Sans’ froze. They could just port in there…

“Alright new plan. The one’s who can’t port will go with Tori and the other’s, the rest will just port in once they’re in” With the plan set, Sans sends a text saying what they were going to do and then gets ready.

Ink had a bad feeling, he remembers you shaking when someone mentioned the king. He can only hope he isn’t there…

With everyone ready, they all set off in their vehicles and park at Toriel’s.

“Thank you all for deciding to come along with us. Mettaton is letting everyone under my name go in for free, although I do not condemn teleporting to get in, I doubt he would let you in otherwise so only this once will it be permitted” Toriel gives the motherly stern look.

Ink spoke up. “So who’s coming along?” He was nervous.

“Well, it will only be Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and I. Asgore cannot make it due to meetings with the human government” Ink sighed in relief.

“We’re all ready to go. We’ll meet ya there” With that, everyone sets off.

They arrive fifteen minutes later, the building is already bustling with life. Especially with talk going around about an amazing performer. It takes another ten minutes to get in due to the sheer amount of people in line.

“Welcome, darlings! I see word got out about my new employee” Mettaton boasts. “I have saved my biggest table for you all. I assume the others came as well” He deflates.

“WELL, THEY ARE ONLY WORRIED. LAST TIME SHE TRAINED, SHE NEARLY KILLED HERSELF” Papyrus admitted, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Oh my, well she didn’t seem harmed when I saw her train. In fact, she seemed to be rather better after she trained” Mettaton said, deep in thought.

“I HOPE THAT IS THE CASE, BUT YES. THEY ARE HERE”

“Very well, I will permit their existence this once” Mettaton led them in.

Everyone saw you. You were actually quite the sight to see. Everyone on the floor was dodging and dancing the oncoming projectiles. Ones that were hit would glow pink until the song was over. “The thing she has going on is if you don’t get hit, you get a reward. You’ll glow once hit so she’ll know if you’re out”

You seemed too focused to notice them walk in, completely lost to the beat. Sans and his group were already sitting at the reserved table.

“As I have already told them, I am permitting you here once free of charge. But next time I won’t be so forgiving.” Mettaton deadpanned. Then left to check in with the other guests.

“Issat ‘er?” Red gestures to the stage.

“I think so. I mean where else would she be?” Stretch said.

 _*Do you know her?_ Frisk signs.

“Yeah, kiddo. She’s been living at our place for awhile”

 _*Do you know her traits?_ Frisk asks, cautiously.

“Yeah, why?” Sans was confused.

 _*It would help answer a few questions_ They look deep in thought.

“Determination, with perseverance” Sans tol Frisk, barely above a whisper.

 _*That would explain it…_ Frisk looks down, dejected. _*I’ll tell you later. When there isn’t many people around_

“Ok, kiddo” Sans went back to watching you.

Frisk watched you, and got excited. _*Hey mom? Can I go suggest a song?_

“Sure, my child. Just make sure I can see you.” Toriel said, sweetly.

Frisk bounced out of their seat and headed towards you.

“Alright, it’s time for requests. Raise your hand if you’ve got one” Sans recognized that voice. And from the looks of everyone, now they know too. There’s no denying, that’s your voice.

You saw Frisk wave their hand frantically, then call them up. They signed to you, but you can hear a voice somehow. You sign back, but speak in firetongue, a language lost to the war.

 _”No way, you can actually understand me through this?!”_ Frisk got more and more excited.

 _”Yup, I’m trained to know firetongue. Most mages and war veterans know it. You’re not old enough to be a veteran, so I’m assuming a mage”_ You ask them. Their mood dims down.

 _”Yeah… I’m a mage. But I promised I wouldn’t do anything harmful!”_ They try to convince you.

 _”Heh, don’t worry, kid. We all got secrets up our sleeve. You’re fine to me”_ She smile. They beam back. _”Now, what song do you want to request?”_

They tell you a song you’ve heard only once via youtube. It was a SOUL song that belonged to someone, but you didn’t know who. The video didn’t say who it was. Or if it did, you weren’t paying attention.

 _”alright, I’ll start the song up. I’m guessing that person’s in the audience right now?”_ They nod. _”ok, got it. Tell em to come into the zone or watch, and I’ll start whenever you give the thumbs up”_ They bolt.

You type into the weird search bar “Battle Against A True Hero” and wait to start the song.

Frisk bothered Undyne and told her to pay close attention. You were going to have some fun in this.

You created the illusion that you were Undyne herself, causing the fish woman to spit out whatever drink she had.

You stood on the stage, proudly, trying to mimic the sheer courage that Undyne always seems to have.

As the notes came in, you sent pink spears around. Everyone was given a green spear and locked in place. You focused into the song and created more spears, much to the yelling fish lady’s surprise.

Undyne was almost screaming louder than the song itself. But you didn’t let that distract you. You yelled her signature “NGAAAAH” before raising your arms and summoning spears.

As the song picked up, you started making spears come out of the ground, allowing players to move during that time. Then once they felt comfortable, you add your own twist, and cause the ground to ripple. Many got caught off guard and were hit. As a new instrument was introduced, you added longer spears with wisps of light at the end. At some point, Undyne joined and started keeping up.

You kept this up until the song quieted down. You stopped sending spears from the speakers and floors, and started sending them from the ceiling, dropping at random places causing small ripples, confusing players.

Then the song picked up beat, and you sent everything you had at once. Only a few remained, including Frisk and Undyne.

Once the song ended, you got a big applause, causing you to glow from the blush and your suit to glow from the magic you’re blushing. Undyne came up to you and tried to tackle you, to which you dodged away from the equipment preventing any damage that would have happened. “That was SICK!! I didn’t know you could do THAT!” She roared loudly.

“Y-yeah, that’s what I do here now” You scratch the back of your head.

“Well! Alphys is here and I want to request a song for her” Undyne tells you the name and you get started as soon as they leave the zone.

You send pink lightning bolts, similar to Mettaton’s, raining down to the beat. The violin kicked in so you sent small waves on magic according to the pitch, until the song picked up.

You sent bigger lightning bolts along with beams of light. With the song shifting, you send out your smaller blasters, as Error suggested they were called, and blast on beat. You didn’t know much in terms of attacks so you were stumped to make your own.

Then a song you recognize kicked in called another medium. Lasers, depending on the pitch, would shoot out as the speakers rotated.

The electric fence was next. Players would have to stand on the right one to produce a sound and avoid the incoming shocks.

The song ended after the fence bit, leaving only two people who weren’t glowing. Frisk yet again was victorious but there was a newcomer. He had on a familiar hoodie, black sweatpants with that white stripe down the sides, and sneakers. He almost looked like… Sans? That can’t be right. They would at ho- and nevermind, they’re in the audience at the table with the… _Queen_...

 _ **Queen Toriel**_. That means… he’s still…

You started panicking. You had to take a break and collect yourself. You’d worry about that weird new person later. You set a song but said you needed a break.

You came down to a worried Frisk motioning you over. You look at Toriel, hoping she wouldn’t recognize you. She just looked as worried as Frisk, right you have the mask on.

You walked the the table everyone was sitting at, and took a seat.

“Hello, I do not believe we’ve met before?” Toriel gave you a sweet smile.

You slowly took off your mask, scared of what would happen, and you looked at Toriel in the eyes. She gasps loudly, getting out of her seat and heading towards you. What if she was going to hurt you? What if she was going to send you back?! You start hyperventilating.

You expected to be hurt, but instead you feel arms wrap around you. “You are still alive… How is this possible?” She looked at you, tears in her eyes. “I thought you… I wished we could’ve stopped him and- none of that matters. What matters is, you’re still alive…” She hugged you tighter as you broke down. Sans and the others were worried beyond comprehension.

There was something missing here, you just know it, but you couldn’t think anymore. “I… I am alive.”

Frisk tugged Toriel’s shirt, asking what was wrong. “Oh, it is nothing, my child. Just someone I have met before” Sans’ eyes widened. Of course you would know her, you fought for them a long time ago. But that doesn’t answer who locked you away.

“We will need to set a time to talk more. This isn’t the time nor the place to talk” Toriel told you. You nod, and wipe your face.

“I have a lot to talk about too, but I’ll only ask one question.” You deadpan, eyes the darkest Sans has ever seen. “ ** _Is he still alive_**.”

Toriel thought for a moment. “He is still alive. The other passed away during the process.” _Good._

“Well, you are right. We’ll need to catch up later. For now, I’ll finish my work. I get off at about six” You get up and put your mask on, then head back to the stage.

“So, what’s goin’ on, Tor” Sans asked.

“I am assuming you already know what happened all those years ago” Toriel raised an eyebrow? Sans nods. “Well, we will have to discuss it altogether. It’s unfair if we talk about it now” Sans nods in understanding.

You set up and type in a song you think would be perfect.

The song starts off low. So you make spikes that shoot up every so often to the beat, as you send small pink pellets, making the illusion of froggits and whimsuns.

Then the song flows into another song that Sans recognizes. Papyrus beams as his song comes on. You send blue and orange bones out to the song. The newcomer seems to get the hang of it fairly quickly.

Then it’s a snowy area, harder to walk or dodge in. There’s a decorated tree in the middle with small monster kids running around. It shifts again and you send small arrows and waves out.

It silent for a bit, causing players so relax. _Bullseye_.

The song quickly switches to Undyne’s theme again, so you send spears to match. The newcomer still easily dodges them.

As Mettaton’s song comes on, he eagerly waits at the edge of the zone. You send out the lightning bolts and mini robots again. The floor changes into a tiled area, some tiles having arrows on it that causes the player to shoot in that direction a few tiles.

Then a song that makes you shiver. You have a red trident in your hand, but you make no move to throw it. You send pink tridents out on beat.

The last part of the song plays, you send simple arrows out on beat and waves as it comes to a close.

You get an applause and some shouts from the audience, causing you to glow again. You glance over at the skeles and notice some of them have dusted cheekbones.

You keep up the requests until it hits 12:30. Then you play whatever was on the playlist. Time seemed to go by fast. Before you knew it, it was already six and the next performers were heading your way.

You were sweaty and gross, but you felt amazing being able to use most of your magic. You meet up with the group and get a handful of compliments from the boys.

“That was amazing, rose!” “ya did great, princess” “didn’t know ya were that flexible, sweetheart” “MWEH HEH HEH GREAT JOB, MAIDEN”

Undyne wiggled her eyebrows as Alphys giggled. “Princess, rose? Heheh looks like it is a reverse harem” Alphys snorts and giggles.

Frisk looked up to the shocked Toriel. _*What’s a ‘harem’?_

Undyne started laughing while you were just a glowing mess. “I-it’s nothing, my child. Undyne just made up a word.” Toriel said, as she glared daggers into Undyne, who just roars with laughter.

“O-ok haha y-yeah. I g-gotta get home and shower” You try and make the excuse.

“Yeah, you’re gonna wanna smell nice for the bedroom” Undyne starts howling with laughter again, as you put your mask on hoping to cover your face, but instead the whole suit glows because oh yeah. Magic.

Most of the skeles had strangled faces on, while some of the bolder ones had smug looks. “Y-yeah I think we should get back home” Sans said, cheeks stained.

“O-oh of c-course” Now it’s Alphys’ turn to fluster you.

Before you could glow any brighter, someone pulls you against them and teleports you back home. “Figured you’d wanna get back before you get brighter” Stretch is the saviour! “Might wanna get in the shower before the others try and sneak in”

Shit he has a point. You bolt to your room and drop off the clothes you had on before going to Muffets into the bin. You scavenge your clothes and find something comfortable and easy to take off, because if no one decides to bother you tonight, you were going to sleep ass naked in that fluffy blanket.

You grab the fluffy bathrobe Sanster got you and make your way to the bathroom. You look around and make sure no one’s there. It’s eerily quiet…

You check behind the door and find nothing. Odd. You shrug and start the shower, stripping in the process, and enter once it’s as hot as it can go. You spend a solid half an hour in there, scrubbing everywhere your magic can reach. Once you feel thoroughly cleaned, you grab the towel and start drying. Once you’re satisfied, you open the curtain.

Only to find that _some_ skeles were watching you like a tv show. And by some, you mean anyone who can fit. Including the ones in the hall, so by some you mean all.

“Are you sERIOUS?!” You screech and reach for the robe, to find that Stretch was right beside it. “yOU EVEN WARNED ME WHAT THE HELL?!” You put on the robe as fast as you can, and violently point out the door. Magic flaring, you say one word. **_”Leave.”_**

They all scurry out of the room as fast as possible. You pinch the bridge of your nose.

They’re all waiting for you downstairs. You don’t even bother putting on clothes since you’re still aiming on rolling around ass naked.

“Do you know why you’re all here” You ask, expressionless.

They nod their heads pitifully, except a few, who just have their normal expressions.

“Good. we need to set up some rules. First you’ll need to know I’m going in heat soon, so you’ll need to know _personal space_.” You explain to everyone how your body works and how they should avoid you, especially during the other half. “I will be finding a place to stay during that time, because staying in a house full of males while I’m in heat is definitely a no no” You say, stern look not wavering once.

“...possessive…”

You blink. “What” 

“A house full of _possessive_ males”. Axe corrects.

You pinch the bridge of your nose again. “Ok even worse. If I don’t find a place to stay, then I’ll put a magic barrier in my room and stay there in the meantime. Now moving on, I can’t get one moment of privacy! Every time I shower, there’s always one of you just sitting there, watching! It makes me never want to wash again. So tonight, no one in my room”

They all nod, some dejected. “Good, with that out of the way. I have a fluffy blanket calling my name” You walk back to your room and make sure to lock the door AND windows, placing a barrier on them. You sigh and put the robe back in the closet, taking a glance at the big bag again, before proceeding to jump onto the blanket.

It was exactly how you would imagine. Floating on a sea on clouds.

You fell asleep, ass naked, in a sea of fluffiness… nothing could be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I needed a break before I burnt out, so have this 1.5x longer chapter!
> 
> Anyone guess who the new beans will be?
> 
> And trust me, from experience on the ending. Why am I admitting? I have no idea but you'll never know true fluffiness until you've tried that.
> 
> Big question, who wants some spicy?


	8. Well Shit. A New Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go to work for a bit but you're livid.
> 
> You make more b e a n s.
> 
> And then hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used/mention:
> 
> Paralyzer by Finger Eleven
> 
> Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand

You woke up remembering something… something important was supposed to happen today but what was it…

“Well, good morning, my queen” Oh right, the date with Nightmare.

You look up, and notice his eye widen. You try and recount last night. You had a shower, they were all there, you put on a robe and made some rules, then fell asleep ass naked on the- ohhhhh… _shet_.

Your eyes shoot open and you grab the blankets. “I DIDN’T THINK ANYONE WAS COMING IN!” You screech, desperately trying to cover yourself with the blanket.

“Hehe, I’m not complainin’, my queen” My queen? Where did that come from.

“weLL I aM!!” You quickly get up and snatch the robe, before hastily putting it on. “ANYWAYS, today’s the date right?” He nods. “Great, when should we go?”

“Well, it’s up to you but I’d suggest we go somewhere in between 3 and 5”

“Alright, sounds good” he nods and leave the room.

This gives you time to finally open that big bag that’s been killing you.

You tear apart the bag and see a beautiful red. _Wait, I’ve seen this before…_ Your thought were right when you pulled that gorgeous red dress you gawked at during the mall. That was a few days ago?

This was the perfect thing to wear. You took off the robe to try it on. It fits perfectly, just like you’d expect.

You take a few turns to test out how flowy it is. Then you snap your head to the side when you hear a gasp. Your face turns red, matching the bright red dress.

“MAIDEN, I SEE YOU’RE DRESSING UP! MAY I ASK WHY?” Blue walks in, stunned.

“I’m going on a date today” Then you notice Blue’s mood completely shatter, his usual blue star eyelights shifting to normal white pinpricks.

“I-I SEE, MAIDEN. WHO IS THE ONE YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH?”

“Nightmare” You say, as you think of what could look best.

“R-RIGHT, OK. WELL, HAVE FUN THEN” Then he bolts. Odd, that’s unlike Blue.

You go back to thinking, when the door snaps open.

“Ya goin’ on a date with the oil spill?!” Red hisses, practically seething with anger.

You sigh. “I don’t see how it concerns any of you”

They all looked genuinely hurt. “Sorry, I’m a little frustrated. That happens before the heat” You look at the mirror again. “But to answer your question Red, yeah I’m goin’ on a date. He asked me the day we went swimming”

“Then it’s a perfect time ta give ya this” Sans hands you one of those weird phone things. “This button lets ya call while this one lets ya text. I’ve put all our contacts on it so you’ll see our names whenever we call” He shows you which buttons are for what. “And this one’s to take a picture”

Oh yeah, no one told you what a picture was. You asked Red that one time but he only laughed and called you old. Now it’s been a long time since you’ve asked a stupid question, let’s get that train going. “The fuck’s a picture?”

They all stare at you dumbfoundedly, as if you just asked how to breathe. Ink steps up, smug like usual. “It’s this thing. You can basically capture a moment into a copy” He shows you that one picture from when he went into the bathroom after Blue ran out.

“Y-YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT GET RID OF IT!!” You try and grab his phone, which he dodges.

“Nope, this is my wallpaper. I’m keeping it” He says. You don’t know what a wallpaper is but you don’t like the sound of it.

You try to ignore him and go back to your supposed new phone.

“Yeah… well you can take a picture of anything with this little app. Try it” You cautiously take the device and look it over. You do what he says and tap the camera button. A weird screen pops up that’s copying wherever the device looks. You’re in awe and check everything around you. You see a weird thing that looks somewhat like the recycling sign and tap it. You immediately hiss as it shows your face. You tap the weird sign again and it switches back.

You aim it at everyone and tell them to smile. And with a flash, something new pops up in the corner so you click it. And sure enough, there’s an exact copy of the scene you just saw. You squeal in excitement. Everyone was smiling, well everyone that was there which was actually everyone but Nightmare but you’ll see him later. Even Error has a slight smile. Then you get your first text.

***Mettaton: _Hello, darling. I heard you’ve gotten a phone so I had to text you. Are you able to work until noon? Our scheduled act dropped out at the last second._**

You were confused, so you hit the app that Sans said was the text app. Sure enough Mettaton’s message was there. When you tapped the message, it popped up with this weird thingy and a bar that said ‘send a message’, so you tapped that and sure enough, another weird thingy pops up and you type.

***You: _Yea I’m free til bout 3_**

He responds not even a minute later.

***Mettaton: _Wonderful! I will be sending someone over now_**

Great. “Sorry guys, got called to work til about noon. So I need to change” None of them move. Good lord. You start taking off the dress, then some of them shuffle a little. They really weren’t going to budge.

It has been awhile since you called out your beans. “BEEEAAAANNNNSSSSSS” Immediately, your beans shoot up and tackle the skeletons, chasing them out. You sigh and get the dress off and start putting on the suit. It still fits like a glove.

You do some stretches before hand because something tells you there won’t be any time to when you arrive. You had a funny feeling someone was watching, so you sent a red arrow of magic at the door, causing some wood to splinter out and a very nervous sound to be heard. You’ll fix it later, right now you were moody. Your magic was all over the place and you didn’t mean for one that strong to shoot out.

Once you were done, you left the room and started to head downstairs. A knock at the door told you Mettaton’s sent driver was there. You opened the door to find the cat from before.

“Oh! It’s you! Is he loud today…” You ask, feeling a headache from the buildup of magic.

“Yeah, little buddy. Someone ditched the schedule today so now he’s pissy” The cat answered honestly.

“Good lord, hope to god he doesn’t piss me off cuz I’ll end up levelling the place.” You put a hand to your head in hopes that the headache would subside.

“True, I heard your magics nuts” He raises an eyebrow.

“You have no idea” You say.

“Alright well if we make him wait any longer, we’ll have our heads on his wall” The cat sweats a little. That’s reassuring.

“Good point, alright let’s go” You start to leave when,

“UM, CAN WE MAYBE GET A RIDE? WE WILL BE PAYING!”

The cat seemed to think for a moment, before you said “I can ask”

You pull out your phone and shoot a quick text to Mettaton.

***You: _The skeles wanna know if they can come along. They say they’ll pay_**

***Mettaton: _Sure, darling. That’s fine if they’re paying_**

“He says you guys can come along” You nod in their direction. “The limo should be big enough to fit?” You weren’t entirely sure.

“Yeah, little buddy. It should fit everyone here”

So then everyone crammed into the limo. It had enough seats… or it would if you didn’t have to sit on top of someone else. And it would be even better if said skele wasn’t so smug about it.

“If I turn around and I see that stupid, smug grin. I will take it off myself” You turn around and sure enough, Red’s got that giant ass grin on.

“Keep talkin’ like that dressed in that tight ass suit, and I’ll be takin’ off more than jus’ a grin, sweetheart”

“Keep talkin’ like THAT and I’ll smash a few teeth out” You glare.

“How ‘bout instead a smashin’ teeth, we smas-”

“That’s enough, Red.” Sans glared.

“YOU WILL BE SMASHING WHAT?” Papyrus asks innocently.

“Well ya see, creampuff, we’ll be smashin’ bod-”

Your hands slam against Red’s mouth. “Destroy his innocence and I’ll destroy your skull”

“Oh you can destroy more than that, sweetheart” He winks.

“Can I switch with someone?!”

Red grips your hips, _hard_. “Nuh uh, sweetheart, yer stuck with me” You really didn’t like that.

You tried your best not to shuffle, knowing full well what’ll happen if you do, unfortunately for you, the road wanted you to suffer. Every bump caused you to shift and jump, resulting in a few grunts from your boney ass seat.

“Ok I think I’m fine with sitting on the floor” You say, getting cautious. Then two boney arms reach around your waist and pulled you in.

“As I said, ya ain’t goin’ nowhere.” His voice dropped an octave as he said in your ear. You _really_ didn’t like where he was going with this. You think it could also be your scent. As Axe told you, they can be possessive, and you’re getting close to your heat.

“Yeah yeah alright, leggo” You try and pry his arms off. He just grunts in response. “Seriously. Let. Go.” You start clawing his arms.

“ **n o**.” He growls. Well shit. Even the others are starting to look concerned.

“Red, Seriously. Drop it.” He doesn’t respond. He just sticks his face to your neck, then you feel a deep inhale. It’s your scent. _Fuck_. “Ok I need to leave this spot.”

You spike your magic, throwing Red off, and sit right on the floor. Red looks confused.

When the limo arrived, you stepped out and stretched your back, causing a few cracks and strangled noises. Mettaton was waiting at the front of the building, looked peeved.

“Ah! There you are, darling! I see you brought your… friends…” He seemed angrier at the sight of Sans. “As long as they pay, they are welcome”

Your group was brought into the building, you went to the stage as the rest went to a table. As you were setting up, Mettaton walked towards you.

“I may have forgotten to mention, you will be singing!”

You went wide eyed. “ _ **w h a t**_.” You were seething. The LAST thing you wanted was to sing. “W h y”

“Well, you see, most people came here for the band earlier and-”

“I pick the songs. I won’t do anything overly _happy_. How many do I have to do.”

Mettaton shrunk into himself. “Y-yes very well. A-and only three”

“Good. Now I’ll set up. If I’m disturbed _once_ , I will level this place and everyone in it.” Mettaton nods nervously.

You search through the songs and find the ones you wanted. And start the playlist. You would be self-conscious if you weren’t absolutely _livid_ for no reason.

_I hold on so nervously,_

_To me and my drink,_

_I wish it was coolin’ me._

You were lost to the song. You notice that newcomer again, but you don’t pay any mind.

_But so far has not been good,_

_It’s been shitty,_

_And I feel like what as I should._

_This club has got to be,_

_The most pretentious thing,_

_Since I thought you and me,_

You were swaying back and forth before you knew it, blasting your magic out to the beat.

_Well I am imagining,_

_A dark lit place, or your place or my place._

_Well I’m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you,_

_I wanna make you move, because you’re standin’ still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do,_

_You’ll probably move right through,_

_Me on my way to you._

_I hold out for one more drink,_

_Before I think, I’m lookin’ too desperately._

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well, I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

With that final note, you were feeling somewhat better, but you were still pissed for absolutely no reason. You moved onto the next song which was called welcome to the black parade. You sang along as best you could.

_When I was, a young boy,_

_My father, took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band._

_He said ‘son when,_

_you grow up, will you be, the saviour of the broken,_

_The beaten, and the damned’?_

_He said ‘will you,_

_Defeat them, your demons,_

_And all the non believers,_

_The plans that they have made._

_Because one day, I’ll leave you,_

_A phantom, to lead you in the summer,_

_To join the black parade.’_

You felt better singing your heart out, even if you knew you weren’t the best. You hadn’t noticed when part of the audience started to join in, or the way your skeles were staring at you, starstruck.

With the song picking up, adrenaline pumping, you sing as loud as you could.

_When I was a young boy!_

_My father, took me into the city!_

_To see a marching band!_

_He said ‘son when, you grow up,_

_Would you be, the saviour of the broken,_

_The beaten and the damned!’_

You tap your foot to the beat as the beat, causing the ground to reverberated throughout the area.

_sometimes I get the feelin’_

_She’s watchin’ over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall,_

_The bodies on the streets._

_And when you’re gone, we want you all to know!_

You breathe in as much as you can.

_We’ll carry on! We’ll carry on~!_

_And though you’re dead and gone. Believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on! We’ll carry on~!_

_And in my heart, I can’t contain it!_

_The anthem won’t explain it!_

_A world that sends you reeling,_

_From decimated dreams._

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black, and take it back,_

_Let’s shout it loud and clear!_

_Defiant to the end, we hear the call!_

_To carry on! We’ll carry on~!_

_And thought you’re dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on! We’ll carry on~!_

_And thought you’re broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!_

_On and on, we carry through the fears. (oh, oh, oh)_

_The disappointed faces of your peers. (oh, oh, oh)_

_Take a look at me, ‘cause I could not care at all!_

_Do or die! You’ll never make me!_

_Because the world! Will never take my heart._

_Go and try! You’ll never break me!_

_We want it all! We wanna play this part!_

_**I won’t explain! Or say I’m sorry!** _

_**I’m unashamed! I’m gonna show my scars!** _

_**Give a cheer! For all the broken!** _

_**Listen here! Because it’s who we are!** _

_**I’m just a man! I’m not a hero!** _

_**Just a boy! Who had to sing this song!** _

_**I’m just a man! I’m not a hero!** _

_**I don’t care!** _

You raise your arms, trying to encourage the audience to sing along.

_We’ll carry on! We’ll carry on~!_

_And though you’re dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on! You’ll carry on~!_

_And though you’re broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!_

_Do or die! You'll never make me!_

_Because the world, will never take my heart!_

_Go and try! You'll never break me!_

_We want it all! We wanna play this part!_

_We'll carry on~!_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (we'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (we'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (we'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_(We'll carry on!)_

Once the song ended, you felt a lot better. Still that lingering anger but it isn’t visible on your face anymore. You had one more song to go, so you chose ‘Take me out’ by Franz Ferdinand.

You were tired after that and the clock struck noon. The cat from before motioned for your group to follow him so you assume you’re getting back via limo.

This time you make no effort to sit anywhere but the floor, using your tail to grapple onto something to hold you still. Sure it was still bumpy and quite literally a pain in the ass, but you’d rather that than a possessive skeleton going ape shit and clinging to you.

Once you all got home, you immediately went upstairs to cool off some steam. You went through the jewelry the boys had gotten you and found a bracelet that would match your dress. Then you felt weird all of a sudden.

Something was definitely off…

You looked out the window and found… nothing. You were sure there was something there but, there’s nothing. You shrug and go back to what you were doing, then you notice a faint glow on your stomach. _Fuck_. You didn’t even have a full 24 hours until your heat hit. You really hoped it wouldn’t hit during the date or that’s going to be an awkward conversation.

You did what you normally do to stop some symptoms and prick your arm. That would give an exit for the magic that was building in your blood and give you some peace of mind. But of course, the skeletons who were the most acquainted with the smell of blood come barging in.

“We smelled blood, what happened?” Dusty said, a very worried Axe behind him.

“heat startin’ soon. Usually do that to stop it for awhile” You were feeling numb from it but that’ll wear off in an hour.

“Issat the only way ta stop it? Prickin’ yer arm?” Axe asked, still a worried look on his face.

“Yeup, only way I know that’s effective besides something I’d really rather not do” You admit, unashamed.

“A-alright then, jus’ warn us before ya do that. I was ‘bout to rip someone’s head off” You can sense the malicious intent disappear from Dusty, he really wasn’t kidding.

“Will do” With that, the two left you to yourself. You were fairly bored and you needed an outlet for your magic. So what’s better than adding to the bean pile?

You pull out your boxes again and grab the materials Muffet suggested. You make two more bodiless beans and get started with the papers you made before.

You were on auto pilot, so you didn’t know you were done until you went to grab your phone to play the noises. You made the two pokemon which you wish would fuse, because that would be cool and the name would be awesome. Hmm… maybe you could teach them that.

You spent the next hour teaching them to combine their magic and fuse their bodies while being able to separate without damaging the vessels. You had to remake the damn things like three times. But they got the hang of it and now you have one of the coolest bean combos. You called it necroceus (how original), because of arceus and necrozma, and it reminded you of necrosis.

You still had a solid hour left so you made another bean called zoroark. You _really_ liked how they were simple yet complex.

You checked your phone and it said 2:30pm. You still had some time and you were still bored. So you scrolled through the Internet. You found out how most people have some sort of social media account, so you decided to make one. The username you wanted to use was taken. And apparently so was the next… almost every name had been taken so you made a ridiculously long username, @The_One_And_Only_Thinkers. You started scrolling through the app and found that there were many things you had never seen before, and really funny photos. You learned how to screenshot by messing with the buttons on the side so now you have about fifty screenshots.

You kept scrolling until you reached a dark part of the Internet. Curious, you kept scrolling and _holy shit that was a mistake._ The stuff that people make is insanely indecent. You quickly exit the app but make a mental note about that.

It was 3pm before you knew it, so you slipped on the dress just before Nightmare entered the room.

“Ya ready to go?” Nightmare was actually wearing something that wasn’t that hoodie. He was wearing a black suit with a cyan undershirt.

He actually looked really good. You didn’t realize you were staring until he waved his hand around. “Heh, ‘m guessin’ we’re ready” You only nod, not trusting your voice.

He pulled you flush into him, and then you felt weightless again like that time you all were in that water fight.

Then you appeared in front of a nice restaurant. It was a beautiful building, a mix of reds and golds everywhere. He was leading you into the restaurant when a waitress stopped you both.

“I’m sorry, but do you have a reservation?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah. we do. Under ‘Sans’” Nightmare hissed back.

The waitress looked through a bunch of papers, before looking dejected. “Ah, yes. Sans. table for two? Or are there more of you.” Oh this woman was going to drive you up a wall.

You were going to snarl when Nightmare placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s only us.”

“Good. I’ll lead you to your table” You glared at her. If she made one mistake, you were sending her through a wall.

Once you got to your table and she walked away and called someone, then you spoke up. “Something’s wrong with her”

Nightmare nodded. “Yea, stupid racists”

“No, not that. I mean yeah she is an asshole but there’s something odd. From what I saw about her SOUL, she has an lv of 1, but her SOULs absolutely corrupted. She might have indirectly killed people before”

Nightmare’s eye widened. “Good point. It’s completely blackened but she hasn’t got a single exp.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to be here. As much as I would’ve loved to spend the date here, something’s really not right with this place.” You were getting worried.

Then your eyes shot open. “Nightmare. We need to leave now.”

“Yeah. I sense em too. Many people with corrupted SOULs”

As you both stood up, people came crashing through the windows. “ _shit_.”

The woman pointed at you two “These are the ones I was talking about. Filthy _freaks_ ”

You were done. Today has already been shit. You spiked your magic and sent her flying, effectively bashing her head on the nearest table. “ **I’ve had enough**.”

Some people brought up weird guns, but you’ve been shot before. Many times, and lived. Then one shot something at Nightmare, who was too busy trying to not kill the person in front of him. You stood in the way and got hit.

This wasn’t a bullet… _It’s a syringe_.

“Nightmare! We need to get out of here!” You started feeling weird, not drowsy.

“Alright, hold tight” He pulls you in as you get hit again, falling to the floor of the skeletons house.

Nightmare grabbed the syringe before all of it could be absorbed but it was still well over half in already. “What the fuck is this?!”

You felt horrible. You felt _hot. Burning everywhere_.

Sans and the others came running down. “What happened?!”

“Humans have made a new anti monster weapon. Take this to Alphys. Queen’s been hit twice”

“Shit, is princess ok?” Sans asked, worryingly.

You felt angry. Just pure rage. Your magic was going everywhere and they could all feel it. You grasped at your chest, feeling your SOUL go crazy. Your other hand was holding you up, but then you started boring holes into the ground from your claws alone. “Fuck, it _burns_ ” It feels like your heat, only _worse_. Did humans develop a drug that can neutralize a monster by forcing a heat?! But you also felt immeasurably angry. _they are making monsters act out, making them look bad_. You wish you could voice your thoughts, but you were too focused on the burning everywhere.

“Fuck, paps tell Alphys to get here as fast as she can! Blue, warn Toriel about this new drug, as for the rest of you, _do **not** even think about it_.” He sent a glare to Red, knowing he’ll try something.

You started hyperventilating, brain going a million miles a second. You try and bolt to your room, but then you’re held down by magic.

“Sorry, princess, we can’ let ya go just yet when you’re this unstable” You just growled at him, baring your teeth, continuing to fight against the magic holding you down.

Then you remembered your little secret to turning down the heat. You made a small bright red arrow and aimed it at your arm. All of their eyes widen except for Dusty and Axe. that is until twenty more of those arrows appeared.

They blocked most of them with bones, much to your disappointment, but one got through and you immediately felt the numbness.

 _But the fire didn’t stop_.

You needed something, _anything_ , to stop this.

The door opened but you couldn’t focus enough to see who it was. You heard voices but couldn’t register who they were coming from. You felt your SOUL grow weaker and weaker, until you couldn’t hold yourself up anymore. Your limbs were incredibly weak but you didn’t know why, meaning it was from the drug.

You were losing consciousness. You could hear muffled sounds but you couldn’t understand.

Then you blacked out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet yeet you're in heat but not for the reason you think.
> 
> Next chapter might be iffy for younger readers, so read at your own risk.


	9. Yeet Yeet You're In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in heat and man the skeles wanna jump your bones.
> 
> You talk with someone who you thought you'd never forgive.
> 
> They thought you died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I got super sick for the past few days

You woke up absolutely burning, but nothing you haven’t felt before. You did have a wicked headache which was new.

You pulled off the blankets and stood up, looking over at the mirro-

_fuck…_

Your scars were glowing the same colour of your magic, a vibrant red. That usually only means one thing.

Yup. you were in heat…

You haven’t been able to rent a few nights at a hotel since Mettaton has yet to give you this ‘generous amount’ he was talking about.

You looked at yourself, and just like any other time, your bonkers were upgraded to behemoths. Thick red lines of magic running down them making them bigger.

This was going to be a long day… 

You put on some baggy clothes for the time being and head into the bathroom, only to find that you didn’t have any sort of smelling spray to counter your smell. You sighed and looked around, grabbing your brush and putting your hair into a ponytail. You half expected someone to barge in but they didn’t. _huh, they do have some sort of self control_.

When you went downstairs, you were greeted with Alphys, Toriel and a few others. Looking closely, you notice someone else. And you freeze…

 _That fucker has the **audacity** to step foot near me_.

The coward who just stood and watched you get shoved into the void. The weak _fool_ who you fought for had used you as a bargaining chip to settle a deal with the human king. And wow who expected the humans to turn on them when they thought they were safe.

If you weren’t mad yesterday from the drug, you were mad now. You were almost back up the second set of stairs when someone called you down.

“Um, Miss Y/n, can you come down stairs for a sec” Toriel said in her nicest voice. But now you aren’t fooled by it.

You walked downstairs, livid. And stood by the stairs.

“We have some urgent matters to discuss regarding the attack yesterday” You didn’t care. Even if Toriel was the one trying to convince you, he can take that problem and shove it up his ass with his fingers.

You didn’t budge. Toriel relented. “Well, now that we are all here, can you tell us what exactly happened?” She looked at you, hopeful.

“While I was on my _date_ , some racist _pricks_ called others who were armed with this drug. It causes a false heat for monsters and makes them irrational, which makes it likely they’ll act out, giving humans another reason to _lock. us. **again.**_ ” You glared at that pitiful king every chance you could get. He shrunk every glare he received.

“Thank you, now Alphys is currently working on a vaccine to combat this new drug given the sample we had retrieved from Y/n” Toriel relayed to everyone in the area.

“Yes, well, we are currently working on which group could be the cause of this” Assgore _hehe assgore_ said.

“W-w-well i-if I m-may a-ask, y-you said i-it causes a-a-a f-false h-heat, a-and t-that false h-heat is o-o-only temporary, c-correct?” You nod. “T-then are y-you?”

“Oh yeah mine actually started last night” You admit.

“O-ok, t-that a-a-answers t-that” Alphys said.

As you thought about it, it really was a shitty time for that old bastard to show himself, you needed some fresh air. So you stood up and left without another word.

As soon as you got outside, you were _so pissed_. You decided to take your anger out on some trees. Punching them straight out of the ground, you had bloody fists and still an immeasurable amount of anger.

You heard the back door open but you paid no attention to it, only focusing on battering your already most likely broken knuckles. You were starting to feel better when you heard someone clear their throat.

“If you take _one more step, **you won’t have a throat to clear.**_ ” You glared right into his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks. “Good. Now, state your purpose.”

Asgore thinks deeply of what he is going to say before making any statement. “W-well, Toriel had given me the idea to, erm, talk” He stares

“I have nothing to say to the likes of _you_ ” You hissed through clenched teeth.

“Well I’d expect that after what had happened so long ago” He looks down, dejected.

“I’d like to see how someone like _you_ would survive being stuck in the void. Oh wait, _you don’t have a choice when it comes to dying in there_.” You crack your already shattered knuckles, causing him to flinch. “Be grateful that Sans and the others changed my opinion on monsters or I would’ve left you all to suffer, just like how you all left me.”

You began picking up the trees and putting them in a pile, while Asgore just stands there.

“Know that I will not be helping you in any way, shape or form. None of my magic will _ever_ be used for your stupid plans again. But I will pity you. You want to talk, right?”

He nods. “Y-yes, just a small talk. Toriel told me you were missing bits from before”

You sigh. “Alright”

You find an area that was unaffected by your rage and sat there, Asgore sat a solid 15 inches away from you.

“So where to start…”

“I-if it is alright, I would like to ask a few questions”

You think for a moment. “Alright, but I get to ask questions of my own”

He nods before starting. “How did you escape the void?”

You wince. “Starting off strong huh”

He looks like he had messed up. “N-no no! I do not mean to make you feel worse”

“Nah, don’t worry. According to Sans, something punctured the void. But I was only able to move when the CORE shut down, giving me my magic back. And someone… helped me?” Shit. you forgot. What was his name again?

“Ah, I see. Now I assume you want to go back and forth with the questions?”

“Yeah, that would be the easiest. So tell me this, why’d you do it?” You dimmed.

“I… well… I would say we had no choice but at the time I figured it was the only way to stop the war peacefully”

“Yeah it ended alright. Just not the way you had hoped” He passed you his famous golden flower tea, which you accepted without thinking.

“Indeed. We should have never given up our main defence. We suffered so many casualties that day” He seemed to get sadder the more he thought about it.

“Yeah” you took a sip. “But you were right about one thing, the war wouldn’t have ended. We would’ve been stuck at a standstill and both sides would still be suffering casualties. So I commend you for that”

“That is true, but it still isn’t right… Now, how did you meet the skeletons?”

Oh yeah. It really wasn’t that long ago huh. “Well it was the first day I was out of the void. I fell asleep before I realized how much I needed food and resources. When I woke up, about half my blood was out of my body and my stomach was tearing itself apart. So I dragged myself into the forest where Blue found me” He nods. “So, back to before the void, why didn’t you stop them?” You look at him with genuine sorrow.

“I wanted to… but it was part of the deal. I should have known that was a clear sign he did not want the species to combine” He answered honestly. “How much do you remember of that day?”

You thought for a moment. “I remember… losing my mate, something being torn from me, and then shoved into the void” he thought for a moment, before eyes widening, then returning back to a look of pure devastation.

“So you do not remember what was taken from you?” You shake your head. “Hmm, well, I’m not sure if you would want to be told. It could open up some old scars”

You think for a moment. “Maybe it’s best not to be told it right now, especially when I’m unstable” you finish off the tea.

“Alright. If that is your choice. Now I asked two questions, so you can do the same” He pulls out a teapot and refills your drink.

“Hmm. Well, how do you feel about seeing me alive?”

“I will have to admit, I am extremely happy that you have survived but the guilt outweighs that heavily. I will never forgive myself for what I have done” He stared into his cup.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’ve given you a chance to explain yourself and now the story’s almost together. I may not forgive you this second but one day, I might” You admit.

“I thank you for giving me a chance”

“No problem. Oh one more thing, is what Toriel told me true? Is that horrid human king dead?” You look up with a hopeful look.

“Yes, he perished when he and his mages locked us”

Then you looked disappointed. “Maaan, now who am I supposed to take my anger out on”

Asgore chuckles. “Well, as much as I do not approve of violence, there are still those humans who have that new drug. I may turn a blind eye if the time comes”

“Hehe thanks”

You both just kept going back and forth until Toriel and Sans comes out.

“I see you both have made up”

You stick your thumb up. “Yeup. A few trees were harmed in the process” You gesture to the giant pile of trees next to you.

“Shit princess, your knuckles!” He grabs your hands and runs his thumbs over your knuckles, causing you to take a sharp inhale and reflectively pull your hands back.

“It’s nothing. Nothing I can’t _hand_ le” You wink, but his face doesn’t change. “Welp, I tried” You shrug.

“We should heal this up, or your knuckles could be permanently damaged” He looks at you seriously.

“Pfftt I’ve been shot before. This is nothing!” You put your hands up, trying to prove your point.

He deadpans and grabs your arms, then starts waving them around, causing you to bite back a scream. “An’ you call that nothin’?”

“Sooo I may have been numb to the pain and caused some damage. Oops” You shrug again.

Toriel walks up to you and grabs your hands, a soft green glow coming off her paws. “You really should be more careful, my child. You could have left some permanent scars”

“It’s not like I don’t already have hundreds” You gesture to your entire body.

“Yes but do you really want to explain to someone how you got scars from punching trees?” You think, that would be a stupid reason.

“Fair enough”

Then someone bursts through the backdoor, followed by another shortly after. Dusty and Axe look out of breath. “Blood. Where’s it comin’ from” Dusty asks, looking completely ragged.

“Punched some trees, broke my knuckles”

Axe looks at you concerned. “Ya seem to have a knack fer gettin’ hurt”

“What can I say, they looked at me funny so I charged them with _tree_ son” Sans started to lose his serious composure. “But I guess I was _bark_ ing up the wrong tree”

Dusty crosses his arms. “Puns won’ make us _leaf_ the subject, ya know”

You groan. You were trying to get them to lighten up, not join in.

Axe chuckles. “Heh, guess you can say you sc _root_ yourself over by startin’ this”

“Uugghhh what have I done” Toriel finished healing your hands and you give them a test squeeze, and start doing test punches against the protests of everyone.

Then you felt that familiar surge of heat. Apparently the three skeles nearby could easily tell since now their faces were dusted.

You really didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the two monster royalty. “W-well, I gotta go before I do something stupid. Give me the details on that drug whenever you can, and any fingerprints”

“Very well, my child. We will keep you informed” With that, you start to head back to the house, the three skeletons close behind you.

Once you get in, you bolt to your room, much to their surprise. You fall flat on the fluffy blanket, trying to ignore the annoying burning throughout your entire body.

You get a knock at the door, causing you to groan. “Who issit”

Sans walks in. “Jus’ wanted to make sure you were doin’ fine”

“I’m about as fine as a bear in a bear trap” You deadpan.

He scratches the back of his skull. “Y-yeah. Well I jus’ wanna warn ya ahead of time. You might wanna avoid some of the _bolder_ skeletons. Or they might try and _jump your bones_ ” You groan, but his face shifts into one of seriousness. “Seriously, princess. I’m lucky I have some self control, but most don’t. Not to mention… your-”

“I know, it’s insane. But it gets worse as the days go. I probably have the most self control in this house since I was trained to not let it get in the way of fighting so I am fully aware if someone tries something” you tell him.

“A-alright. Is it ok if i stay here? I get the feeling one’ll sneak in when ya sleep” He asks nervously.

“Sure. I trust you” You smile.

“Thanks, princess”

“Now, question. I’m bored and I need to cool off. Can I swim in the pool for a bit?”

“Ya don’t have ta ask, princess. Sure, I’ll get the cover off” Sans then winks and disappears. Hmm… teleporting.

You quickly change into your bikini, having to readjust all the straps because of your heat magic. Then you grab a towel and head downstairs, hoping to avoid most of the skeles.

“‘Ey sweetheart, where ya goin’” Fuck. Red’s waiting by the end of the stairs, a permanent red glow on his face.

“Swimming. Why” You deadpan.

His smile turns into something different. Something darker. “Alright, sweetheart. But a word of advice, I wouldn’t be walkin’ around tha house in that” He whispers in your ear, voice dropping an octave. If you weren’t in heat, you would’ve slapped him. But instead it sent a shiver down your spine. You walk hastily to the backyard, only to be stopped by Blue and Ink.

“MWEH! HELLO, MAIDEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Blue’s face also had that dusting Red had when he saw you. Ok avoid Blue, noted.

“Same as I told Red, swimming. Why” Your face goes blank again.

“JUST ASKING” Blue heads into the kitchen as you continue, when an arm blocks your path.

“You’re asking for it, you know” Ink looks at you, smirking.

“It’s not my fault my body’s screeching the opposite of what my mind wants” You cross your arms. “Besides it’s normal”

“Yeah but they aren’t usually that strong. That _wanting_.” He stares at you.

“Side effect from being who I am, shut up. Don’t you dare think about trying anything.” You glare at him.

“Heh we’ll see if you’ll be saying that later” He winks and leaves. You look around, then bolt to the pool. You notice Toriel and Asgore are gone.

“They left a while ago with the others” Sans answers your question before you can ask it.

“Ohh ok thanks” You dip one foot in and immediately steam bubbles around it. Sans raises a browbone. “Don’t ask. It really is insane” But it felt like heaven. You keep going, water bubbling around you but once you’re entirely in, the bubbling stops and your body cools down. You notice that some of the skeles decided to come outside too. Great. 

You were going to ignore them and spend the rest of the two days underwater. Only ever coming up for food. And according to the distorted blur above you, they already knew you would only get up for food.

You slowly float up, but only your head going above water. “What is it”

“IT IS A FULL PLATE OF SNACKS!”

Damn. Papyrus was smart, he had you at snacks. You got up. As soon as a certain part of your body gets above water, all their faces erupt into glowing messes.

“I don’ wanna hear it. And I _don’_ wanna be touched, got it” You glare at the skeletons who would most likely do both.

Then the smug bastard spoke up. “Oh, we won’t touch you, rose. Unless you ask for it” He winks.

“I will most definitely _not_.” You deadpan. “Unlike you, I have self control.”

“Whatever you say, rose. But it’s only a matter of time” He leans back.

“That’s what you think” You cross your arms. You crack your knuckles, causing a whole bunch of skeletons to blush. “Shit sorry. It’s a stress relieving technique for me” You sigh.

Papyrus hands you a bar of chocolate. “WE, UM, DID RESEARCH ON HUMANS AND THEIR, Erm, CYCLES, MOST OF WHICH SUGGESTED CHOCOLATE!” Error sticks his head up.

You look at Papyrus, then the chocolate bar, before taking it and devouring it. “Ffanks, pprus”

Now with your anger partially saturated, you go back to the pool. You don’t dive, you just sort of fall in and sink to the bottom, the water bubbling again.

While you were underwater, Sans spoke up. “Alright, seriously? Stars she goes into heat and you all are trying to jump her bones.” He pinches the bridge of his nasal cavity.

“Ey don’ act like ya don’ wanna as well” Red snaps back. “‘Sides, if Ink’s right ‘bout somethin’, is that it really is only a matter a time”

Blue says, nervously. “So Then How Do We Go About This? It’s Clear We All Want Maiden, So What Do We Do?”

“I say let ‘er pick” Dusty responds. “And who’s to say she can’t pick more than one. I mean, I can share” He says with a shrug.

They all think for a moment, before Sans speaks up again. “Alright, who’s not fine with sharin’?”

“Won’t we just mess up ‘er schedule that way if we all try and crowd ‘er” Axe says.

“Then let’s not bombard ‘er or pester ‘er everyday, aight?” Red says, deep in thought.

“Also as we agreed before, do _not_ force her.” Sans’ eyelights extinguish. “If she chooses, we can’t ruin it. She may even pick all of us” They all nod. “Good ‘cus if I find out one of ya didn’t listen, well, **you’re gonna have a bad time.** ”

They all sat in silence, waiting for one to make the wrong move. That is until you didn’t get up…

They were starting to get worried, five minutes had passed and still nothing. You weren’t moving.

They all looked into the water… you were at the bottom, unmoving.

“Do ya think she drowned?!” Red barked.

“Nah if she did, according to human standards, there would be bubbles from her final brea-” Stretch’s eyes widened as sure enough, little bubbles came up. “shit….”

Axe started to sweat. “I-it’s fine. She’s fine…” You still didn’t move. Another five minutes passed.

“That’s it. I’m goin’ in” Sans takes off his jacket and jumps into the water. Much to the surprise of the others. You didn’t feel being lifted up.

He brought you up to the surface of the water and dragged you to the grass. “How the hell do we wake ‘er up?!”

“Says ‘ere to do somethin’ called CPR? Tha fuck is that?!” Red frantically searches through his phone.

“OH! I KNOW! IT IS SOMETHING LIKE BREATHING INTO HER MOUTH TO GET THE OXYGEN BACK AND THEN PUSHING HER CHEST REPEATEDLY TO RESTART HER HEART!” Papyrus says proudly.

“Does she even have a heart?” Stretch points out.

“We might as well try it” Sans shrugs.

You woke up to being completely soaked, lying on the grass, Sans on top of you. A little zap of magic on your lips. Wait… 

It takes you a minute to register everything, meaning you were asleep. You fell asleep in the pool again, didn’t you. And Sans is on top of you supposedly trying to get air back into your lungs when they work off of magic, and he isn’t even doing the second half, pushing the chest. Is he really just…

You slowly woke up and rubbed your eyes. After yawning, you say “Alright, who thought I was dying at the bottom of the pool”

The majority of skeletons faces lit up, especially the one who was supposed to do cpr but instead opted out for feeling your lips.

“I’m not dying, I just fell asleep in the pool. Magic organs, remember” You gesture to your still glowing body. “Sooo now that that’s settled, can you let me up?”

He seems to think for a moment. “Depends, ya gonna fall asleep in the pool again and scare us half to death?”

You raise an eyebrow. “More dead than a skeleton already is, huh? And the answer is probably. The pool is the only place I can sleep without the annoying warmth of the heat. Why? You wanna feel up my lips again?”

That causes him to blush. “Heh, gotcha. Anyways, I’m still tired. So I’m gonna go sleep and no. I’m not dying unless I come up gasping for air or I’m thrashing. Or hell if I stop glowing then there’s a problem” You start to get up when he still doesn’t budge. “You’re not letting me sleep in the pool again, are you”

“Nnnope” He shifts his weight onto his elbow and still doesn’t move.

“Alright, but I must warn you. I’m like a volcano when I’m asleep” You turn onto your side and use your arm as a pillow.

“Ya really gonna take a nap here?” He raises a browbone.

“Why not. I’m tired and you won’t let me sleep in the pool. The grass is the second coolest thing” You shrug.

Then someone picks up Sans by the collar of his shirt. “Tha fuck ya tryna do, classic?” Red snarls.

You realize now that since Red picked him up, no one’s stopping you from claiming the pool. You bolt to it when Papyrus cuts you off. “I AM SORRY, MISS Y/N, BUT I CANNOT LET YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THERE AGAIN. NOT ONLY IS IT EXTREMELY LAZY BUT SOMETHING COULD HAPPEN!” Aww Papyrus wants you to be safe.

“Is there some sort of cooling machine you guys have then” You ask, disappointed in not being allowed in the pool.

“MWEH HEH HEH, WELL BESIDES THE FRIDGE, WE DO HAVE AN AIR CONDITIONER BUT-”

“Take me to it.” You deadpan.

“WELL, YOU SEE IT IS IN THE LIVING ROOM AND-”

You pounce on Blue, balancing yourself on his shoulder pads as he wobbles a little. You latch onto his bandana without tearing it. “ **I need it.** ” Then you jump off and bolt to the living room.

“ALRIGHT, MAIDEN! IT’S IN THE WINDOW NEAREST THE TV!” You hear him shout, so you aim for the living room window. You thought you were finally close but then you feel someone hold you by the waist not even a minute later.

“Oh come onnnnn” You look up to see Nightmare holding you horizontal with his tentacles. It almost reminds you of that thing you saw when you searched too far- “NOPE. LEMME DOWN” You try to struggle.

“Heh, why’re you in such a hurry?” He says with a smirk, as if he can _sense_ exactly what you’re thinking and feeling.

“nOTHING” You try to struggle more, only for it to fail. “i’M DYING I nEED THE COLD AIR”

“Dying from what, my queen” He says right near your ear. That’s a big _nope_.

You twist and turn until eventually you wriggle free and continue your mad dash to the ac. You look around during your dash and see no more skeletons in sight. You keep up until blue strings wrap around you, ensnaring your hands and feet, causing you to faceplant. “OH COME ON!” Going back to the Internet, you remember how many of those had people tiED UP NUH UH.

“ ~~ ** _w-w-what a-re y0u ru-nning fo-r_**~~ ”

“aIR CONDITIONER LEMME GO” 

“ ~~ ** _a-and wh-y is t-that_**~~ ” He says, and for the first time, he smirks.

“I am DYING.” You deadpan.

“ ~~ ** _n-nah I d-don’t thi-ink I’l-l let y-a go_**~~ ”

“Why must every skeleton stop me” You sigh. “Whaddya want” You glare at him.

“ ~~ ** _j-just to m-mess w-with y0u_**~~ ”

“Great to see my misery brings such joy.” You roll your eyes.

Once the strings disappear, you continue your dash until you finally reach the living room. You find the weird machine in the window and push the power button. Cold air flows through it in a matter of seconds. You pull a recliner over and get comfortable.

\--------change of pov--------

Red pulled Sans by the back of his shirt. “Tha fuck ya tryna do, classic?”

“I don’ know what you’re talkin’ about” Sans shrugs.

“‘Don’ know what ‘m’ of course ya know what ‘m talkin’ about! Tha hell was all that?!”

“Hey, she didn’ pull away, _Red_.” Sans snarled.

“‘Cuz she was fuckin’ sleepin’!” Red hissed back.

“Alright, you two. We get it” Stretch cut in, lighting up a cigarette. “Sans, sneaky move, but it counts. Red, yeah she was asleep but as he said, she didn’t push em away, but that won’t stop us from doing the same thing, alright?”

Red grumbled and threw Sans down, then walked away.

Nightmare came back after messing with you. “Someone’s been on the darker side of the Internet, heh heh” He sat down with a smirk.

Sans regained himself, still holding the back of his skull. “Whaddya mean by that?”

Nightmare’s grin somehow got smugger. “Should’ve seen the way she reacted to my tentacles, I can sense that sinful emotion from miles away. And it wasn’t from the heat”

They all went wide-eyed. Even Red stopped and turned around. “Hol’ up. Whaddya mean by that? Kitten’s got kinks?” Red’s face turned to one of pure smug.

Nightmare nods, as Error adds on. “ ~~ ** _b-be1ng t-t-tied u-p is an-other_**~~ ” Although he would normally find that disgusting in humans, you weren’t _just_ a human. You found a way to slowly heal his broken SOUL that was damaged from the times in the save screen before he “went insane”. So maybe just this once he could enjoy himself instead of rampaging and destroying aus.

They all had agreed not to rush into things and sharing was a possibility if you wanted it. With the rules set, they all return to the house. They see you passed out on the recliner, sprawled out right against the air conditioner. A few of them chuckle.

\--------change of pov--------

When you wake up, you realize a few things. You aren’t in your room, you’re in your bathing suit and you’re on a chair in front of a cooling machine. Not only that, a majority of the skeletons were around you, if not on you. You were sleeping on your side, Red was behind you, and you were holding Blue who somehow wormed his way in between you and the wall. Sans was sleeping by your legs, near the edge of the recliner and Stretch was near the top, right by your head. Dusty and Axe were next to the Recliner, propped up on the wall. Nightmare was on the other couch while Error was on one of his string hammocks. Sanster was by the base of the chair. Chef was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Papyrus or Edge, until you heard some commotion coming from the kitchen. Ink, well, he was just sort of staring at you from the other chair, head being held up by his hand.

You had a bad feeling about this. You look around at the skeles and notice one thing in common, they all had the same blushing dusted cheekbones, meaning you were going to have a hell of a time trying to get out. You tried to pry Red’s arms off your waist, but he only growled and pulled you closer.

You sigh, and try to worm your way out, slowly trying not to disturb any of the sleeping skeletons. You got a certain distance before Red woke up, but he definitely didn’t seem like himself.

“where are ya goin’” He snarled. It wasn’t a question.

“Bathroom. Why” You deadpan.

“pretty sure I remember you sayin’ ya didn’ need ta do that stuff” His browbones shifted.

“Damn, you got me there. Alright, it’s because I need to move and blow off some magic”

His grip on you only tightened. “Nuh uh. Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere this time”

You send him a glare. “And what makes you think you get to decide” You hiss.

He pulled you into him again. “‘cuz ‘m stronger” He inhales deeply, smelling your hair.

“Nope, I can kick your ass easiLY” You squeak when you feel something warm run across your neck. You turn around and see that sure enough, there’s a red glow behind his teeth. “Did you just lick me?!”

He raised a browbone. “so what if I did. ‘m not the only one who wants ta” You feel teeth lightly graze your skin. “‘sides, if you wanted me to stop,” Now his teeth prick the back of your neck. “you would’ve said so earlier” You face starts to heat up. He’s got you again, you would’ve stopped him long before this.

“S-so what, doesn’t mean jack shit if I’m still in heat. You would have no will to say no either if you were in heat” You snap back, sounding confident.

“Heh that may be true, but didn’ ya also say ya had insane self control?” Red responded, smug smirk clear on his face.

“Fucking hell stop calling me out!” You try to cross your arms, then you realize Blue’s still there, your movements causing him to shift and turn, planting his face right into your chest. “You skeletons are gonna end up killing me one of these days” You sigh.

Red just chuckles, still right into your neck, causing an involuntary shiver. “And no more neck things!” You twist, trying to get out of his grasp.

“As I said, sweetheart, ya ain’t goin’ nowhere” He grumbles, still into that sensitive part of your neck.

“Well I sure as hell can’t sleep when someone’s breathing down my neck. Not to mention I came here to cool off, and you guys are just adding to the heat” You sigh in frustration. You weren’t going to sleep anytime soon now, and you were bored. But Red wasn’t going to let you go anywhere, that reminded you of teleporting. “What’s your best explanation of teleporting?”

He raises a browbone. “Why? Ya gonna try and teleport?” He snorts.

You pout. “No I just wanna know”

“Well, think of it like this. You rip a hole into tha void, and rip a hole at another destination, then ya walk through it and bam, yer there” Your eyes widened at the mention of the void.

“T-the void, h-huh” You look at your scars, and remember how long those bars were there, holding you back. “R-right.” You start shaking.

“Hey, sweetheart, yer fine. Yer not there anymore” He lightly pets your hair, in hopes that it’ll calm you. In a way it does, but it’s also odd.

“It’s still gravity magic, right?” You ask, hoping to not talk about that place anymore.

“Yea is a form of that. But it won’t work unless ya know the exact place you wanna go to. An’ anyone who’s touchin’ ya when ya do it also gets taken with ya” He winks.

“Damn… wait, magic!” A rough projection of your SOUL appears as you pry Blue off. The image goes from a normal facing human heart to turning 180 degrees, then your center of gravity changes and your pulled to the ceiling, shocking Red into letting go. “Haha! Got it!” now that you’re free. You run on the ceiling towards your room.

“How the hell did ya do that?!” Red asks, mad that you left but also curious.

“A shit ton of practice, my SOULs like a compass and points to where my center of gravity is” but it was risky to do that since your magic is still all over the place. It’s only a matter of time before it shifts in another direction. Just as that thought came in, your SOUL did exactly that and shot you back down to the ground.

It takes you a few seconds to realize what happened, then when you look at the chair you were just on, Red’s gone. “Shit” You whisper. Oh he teleported.

You ran up the stairs, knowing full well he was after you. You kept going, not paying attention to the burning pain of your sleeping muscles. You make it up a flight of stairs before you have to catch your breath. You think you’re alone until that familiar zap of magic in the air tells you you’re not.

“Ya really like ta run, huh sweetheart” His voice drops an octave. “Well, lucky for you, I enjoy a good chase”

You didn’t like where this was going, you back up and look to the third floor. It would be quite a drop but you were going to try. You activated your magic and were flung to the ceiling of the third floor before Red could grab you. Using your arms, you blocked most of the fall. You look down to see that Red is gone again. Great.

You were getting tired again, but that doesn’t make sense. It feels like your magic is being sapped again, but isn’t the CORE busted? You land on the floor and try to catch your breath by leaning on the wall of the hallway.

“There’s nowhere to go from ‘ere, sweetheart”. Red appeared moments later, right in front of you. He had his arm above you, as he used his elbow to prop himself up on the wall. “This was fun and all, so where’s the prize of winning the chase?”

You looked at him closely, something was really off. His eyelights were fuzzier looking than normal. He still had that permanent dusting across his cheekbones. _oh_. “What prize? This wasn’t for fun”

He loomed over you, eyelights scanning over you, more specifically, your body. You shivered under the intense stare, glaring at him.

“Nope. Not happening.” You deadpan.

“Whaddya mean? I have no idea what yer talkin’ about” Red feigns innocence.

“Ohho ho you know exactly what I’m talking about.” You cross your arms.

He leans in right near your ear. “Heh, no I actually don’. Mind tellin’ me what I’m not supposed to do?” And for the second time today, you feel that warmth on your neck.

“T-that! That don’t do that!” You look away and try to push him, but you’re too tired to muster any strength.

He only chuckles. “Then tell me that to my face, sweetheart. Tell me ya don’ enjoy this in at all”

You were getting really annoyed. There’s nothing that pisses you off more than when someone tries to make you feel weak. You growled at him, but that only made his smirk grow.

“Alright, as fun as this is” You say, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I do have things to do. And I’d rather not stay here with someone trying to tell me I’m _weak_. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m leavin-”

Red’s mood snapped and changed to one of anger. He grabbed your arms and held them to the wall. “Why, huh sweetheart? Is this not fun for ya?”

You were starting to get worried, not because you’re afraid, but more of because if he ticks you off, you’ll end up throwing his boney ass down the stairs.

“You call this ‘fun’? Holding me against a wall when I’ve made my choice clear.” You narrow your eyes. “And for your information, I do _not_ like being pinned.” You twist your wrist out of his grasp, causing a sharp pain to spike all along your arm.

He did not like that response. “Oh so ‘m not good enough, is that it?”

You look at him with confusion and anger. “What? No of course that’s not it! I’m just not into being pinned!”

“Then tell me this. Am I good enough?” Red’s mood changed fast. From flirty, to angry, and now to serious, asking.

You were at a loss. You just didn’t know what to say. Good enough? For who? For you?! You think for a moment. Sure if he knew better, you probably wouldn’t be as against this. Is he? You didn’t really care as long as the person has good intentions, you were fine being with anyone.

But then he slumped down, leaning into you, hopeful. You hug him and slowly drop to the floor. “Red, of course you’re good enough. You all are in my eyes. I would knock some sense into you if you were anyone else” You think about what to say next. “I just have some bad memories about being pinned against my will is all. And I don’t tolerate when someone is trying to make me feel intimidated.

Then he looked right into your eyes, pleading. “Is not jus’ that. am i good enough as a mate”

That threw you off. Mate?! You were still iffy on the term of mate ever since you remembered what happened before the war. But you were able to overcome your grudge on Asgore, so why couldn’t you just do the same thing with this?

“As a mate? Well, I mean, you know it’s complicated” His face dimmed a little. “But, I say you are good enough as a mate. I say you all are, and that confuses me even more” You sigh. “I’m kinda stuck. I just don’t want myself to get hurt again. If I become attached to someone and they’re taken from me, how am I going to survive that a second time?”

Red’s eyelights grew brighter, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He reached for your hands before hesitating, then taking them. “Sweetheart, as someone who is also scared a becomin’ attached, ya don’ have ta worry. We’re all ‘fraid a commitment, ‘specially since the majority of us only got 1 hp” Your eyes widened, as you were about to ask if they were ok. “Nah, don’ worry, kitten, we’re fine. I may not be able ta speak fer everyone, but I know that most of us like ya, an’ we don’ wanna rush ya into anything, well, unlike what I did”

You take a minute to think. The majority of the house likes you? Were you that blind to not see it? Sure they bought everything you felt too guilty to get, and they treated you like a goddess and- oh god you are blind apparently. But there was more to it, you couldn’t quite piece it together. For now, you let the information sink in.

Hm, _mates_ , would you be up for it? Would you be able to forget your past?

You just stayed there, clinging to Red as all those thoughts flooded in. The nice quiet was interrupted when Red said. “Oh, an’, we don’ mind sharin’”

Now that got your brain kicking. _sharing_?! Your face started heating up for the fiftieth time today.

You push him off, laughing nervously. “Ok, fun!”

“Yer blushin’” Red smirks.

“I’m not blushing! You’re blushing!” You look away.

Red raised a browbone before testing out just how much your face can light up. “Ya know, I heard many small things today. One of those,” he looks at you straight in the eyes. “ _tentacles_.”

You swear if you were going to die from embarrassment, you wish now would that time. Your face was lighting up the hallway.

“H-haha! And where’d you hear that?!” You need to get out of here.

“A fun fact about the oil spill, he can sense emotions. And oh man does he know all about how you reacted to his tentacles” You were going to die. You knew these skeletons would be the reason you die.

“G-good lord, what else do you know”

“Well you saying ya don’ like being pinned is bullshit, for one” He says with a smirk.

“O-ok I said against my will” You wanted to jump into the pool and die.

“An’ thas all we know. But Nightmare’ll know whenever you’re looking at something less than decent on the Internet” Red winks.

“It wasn’t my fault! I was curious what was on the Internet! I didn’t know people drew that kinda shit!” You were boiling alive. “Besides, you’re making fun of me for being curious, what’s on your search history?”

Red’s eyes widen as he starts to sweat. “N-nothin’”

And bingo, you got him. “Uh-huh. Show me your phone” You make the grabby motion with your hand.

“S-sweetheart, i don’ think ya wanna see”. His eyelights were looking around the room, trying to avoid you.

“And you say I search up dirty shit” You cross your arms. “Anyways, since almost everyone’s still napping, I’m heading to the pool” Red looks at you as if he could see right through you. “Hey, you aren’t gonna stop me too, are you”

“Nah, i won’ stop ya, but i ain’t stoppin’ the others either if they go lookin’ for ya”

“That’s fine, it’ll be a solid half an hour before the lazier ones get up” You head to your room, while Red looks at you questioningly. “And half an hour of sleeping in the pool sounds like heaven” You open your window.

“Sweetheart, whaddya doin’?” He looks at you, worried.

“Taking a shortcut” You give a salute and jump out of the window, using whatever working magic you have to soften your fall, making a beeline for the pool, leaving a very stunned Red looking out your window.

You hear the three that were in the kitchen start yelling to wake up everyone, but you keep running.

Until you feel your feet off the ground and you aren’t making any progress.

“OH COME ON” You look and see a blue glow on your chest, meaning someone was using magic to keep you in place.

“Heh, sorry princess. You aren’t sleepin’ in the pool again, are ya?” Sans was sitting in one of the chairs by the pool.

“Well you all took the air conditioner and I had to escape Red” You were getting annoyed now. The warmth from your heat only gets worse as the hours go by. “Pleeeeeaaaaaasse” You begged. “You know I’m not dying, and I’m getting sick of the annoying heat”

Sans thought for a moment. “Alright, you can go in. But you’re stayin’ awake or I’m dragging you out again”

“Deal” You beam. As soon as he releases his magic, you book it to the pool and make the biggest splash. You know if you go more than 7ft under the water, you’ll pass out and sink to the bottom, so you stay near the top. You see some movement from the house and notice a whole bunch of sleepy skeles walking towards the pool, groggily.

You snicker when you think to say, “Geez, you guys _wheely tired_. You should be _car_ ful you don’t collapse”

The punny skeletons all chuckle, while Papyrus, Chef and Edge all audibly groan. Blue rubs his eye sockets, too tired to groan. “Maiden, Your Laziness Is Contagious”

You giggle, then look up to the sky. The sun was halfway down already. You must’ve napped for a few hours. The three kitchen skeles brought out plates of dinner, setting up the table. By the time everything was set up and everyone was seated with their plates, the stars were on full display. You wish you could enjoy them to their fullest, but your glowing body had other plans.

“Can I have a towel?” You gesture to the thick towel on a nearby chair you were too lazy to get up and get.

The towel was encased in an orange glow, you assume was from Stretch if his glowing eye was any indication. You went to grab it when it was flung in your face.

“Ffnks” You grumble, face full of towel. You wrap yourself enough to cover most of the glowing, then you look back up to the stars.

Heh, you were _star_ struck for sure.

Stomach full of food, being outside in the cool night surrounded by everyone like this, and the amazing view of the stars, it was all amazing.

You’ll never miss this view, this feeling. Not again… 

You won’t let them be torn away from you like the last one.

You fell asleep surrounded by everything you loved, a big stupid smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for an editor!
> 
> Have any ideas of what the group should do? Comment below!


	10. Skele troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Annoying skeles
> 
> Damn do you want to sleep in the pool
> 
> Some time with Error away from the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Super sorry 'bout the sudden break. I felt like absolute shit for a majority of it and couldn't bring myself to type. I figured it would be better to wait out the funk than to write bad shit that would potentially ruin the story.
> 
> Also, thanks to Kry for helping out with this chapter!

It was even hotter when you woke up, enough that it felt stifling in the room you recognise as your own. Specifically the bed, however you were alone, which was more surprising in itself.

Curious you lifted the blanket seeing you were still in the bikini and pulled it away. Recalling you fell asleep outside under the stairs you wonder who dragged your sorry ass back to bed. You feel a little sorry for whoever had to pick you up. At least Skeleton bones wouldn't burn from your heat. You think?

Running a hand over your face, scrubbing away the dregs of sleep you stood and glanced over at the full length mirror. Damn. Your scars were glowing even brighter, you looked like a red neon lightbulb, the glowing cast enough light over the room to illuminate it.

Groaning, you pick out a set of clothes. You look out into the hall and find no skeleton intruders. Walking towards the bathroom, you immediately sense that familiar jolt in magic. You duck back into your room, narrowly avoiding whoever teleported. Looks like you’re changing in your room. You pull down the blinds so no one outside can sneak a peek.

You started stripping down, disappointed you couldn’t shower. The door slowly opens behind you but you don’t care.

A very flustered Axe clears his throat. “I-i just came up ‘ere to see how you were doin’”

“Well I’m doing fine.” You state with a huff. “Just frustrated with the build up of magic. Mettaton won’t let me work, saying ‘my mood will scare away the customers’”.

He scratches the back of his skull, sweating. “A-ah, yeah. I don’ really b-blame em. Your scent is-”

“Annoying. It’s probably three times as strong as a normal monsters” You find the perfect cold shoulder shirt that is baggy and cool enough to not bother you, flipping it a few times to make sure there were no unwanted stains.

“Not only t-that. It’s…-”

“Bad..?” You raise an eyebrow.

“It’s _intoxicatin’_ ” Axe says, face glowing.

You freeze. That’s a first. You feel the floor vibrate, meaning he was moving closer. You look at him and see his eyelight was dilated, similar to Red’s when he… 

“Ok, well you made sure I was alright. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish changing.” You state matter of factly, but it fell on deaf ears.

You were starting to feel cornered when the door opened again, revealing a pissed off Dusty. “What did I say ‘bout leavin’ your room.” Axe still doesn’t listen, lost to your scent. Dusty’s magic spiked just as Axe pounced, closing the distance between you and pinning you to the floor.

Axe was like a wild animal, he wouldn’t listen, only focusing on trying to bite your neck. “ _Axe._ ” Dusty was furious.

You kept trying to push him off, but your heat was preventing you from wasting energy. He managed to bite you just as Dusty grabbed him and threw him off. You felt the area where he bit. He was trying to mark you…?

“What the fuck, Axe?! You were trying to mark me!?” You hissed, livid that he would even dare.

Axe came to his senses the further Dusty dragged him away. “...shit… i-i didn’ mean to” He looked so heartbroken and scared.

You held the spot where he bit and looked in the mirror. He didn’t draw blood so he didn’t successfully mark you.

Sans wasn’t kidding. You would need to watch out for Red and Blue, maybe even Sanster…

Sighing, you fold up the shirt and gather the pants. As much as your body complained about the covered skin, you needed food and walking around nearly naked was just inviting trouble. Sufficiently dressed you summon all of your beans, knowing there's a chance you'll need them as you take the stairs down for some breakfast.

When you make it to the bottom flight of stairs, you see the exact skeletons you were hoping to avoid. Red was by the air conditioner, knowing full well you were going to sit there. Blue was on the couch in front of the tv, playing mario kart against Ink and Stretch. Sanster was waiting by the stairs. Sans was on the couch sleeping. Error was relaxing in his hammock. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen.

You hesitate, before the smell of bacon moves your legs. As soon as you make it to that bottom stair, all eyelights are on you.

You sigh, and continue your way to the kitchen, ignoring the eyelights boring holes into your back and your ass.

Once you got there, you noticed the three chefs and the one skeleton you were hoping not to see.

“GOOD MORNING, MISS Y/N! WE HAVE MADE THE TRADITIONAL BREAKFAST!” Papyrus beams.

“YES! HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO PROPERLY COOK THE BACON WITHOUT BURNING IT!” Chef states, proudly.

“SO WHAT. JUST SIT DOWN AND EAT” Edge being a tsundere as usual.

You sit at the exact opposite seat of Nightmare, leaning back and trying to get comfortable and put as much space between you and him as possible. As the table is set, everyone starts filtering in, Ink sitting to your left and Blue sitting to your right. It was fairly normal. No one bothered you for the most part.

You were on your last sip of coffee when, “So, care to explain why Axe was hornier than a hamster in heat?”

You spat out everything in a dramatic way. “E-excuse me?!” You coughed. Everyone froze.

Ink sat there, arms on the table. “Oh yeah, poor guy couldn’t control his magic. Now he’s stuck in his room. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s trying to claw the door down”

You deadpan. “Well maybe I’d feel bad if he didn’t try to _mark me_.”

Ink’s eyes widen. “He actually tried to mark you?”

You moved your shirt out of the way, revealing the very visible bite mark on your neck. “Just ‘cuz I was bent over trying to find a comfortable pair of clothes. He said something about my scent being intoxicating.”

“Well, he ain’t wrong about that sweetheart.” Red admitted. “i mean, sure i acted out, but at least i didn’ try ta mark ya.”

Sans’ eyelights went out. “You did _what_.”

Red started snarling. “It ain’t my fault! ‘m not the only one strugglin’ ‘ere!”

You pinch the bridge of your nose. “Well, I would’ve rented a few nights at a hotel if _Mettaton_ gave me this ‘generous amount’ I’m supposed to get for working there.” That got their attention. “So excuuuuuse me for not being able to control my body’s signals. You guys aren’t the only ones suffering. _You_ aren’t the ones with so much magic you want to _decimate_ a small village.” You cross your arms, frustrated.

They all simmer down, thinking. “You’re right, honey. We’re jus’ being stupid” Stretch was the first to voice what everyone was thinking.

You breathe out through your nose, trying to calm down. “Look, I’ll stay in my room.” You get up to leave when someone grabs your arm.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO LEAVE, MAIDEN. IN FACT, We’d Rather You Stay” You would’ve believed the innocent act if you didn’t know better.

“Sorry Blue, not happening.” You turned your back to him not noticing the mischievous look in his eyes.

Blue jumps from his seat and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. “Really Maiden, I Insist You Stay.” You wanted to move, but something told you, you shouldn’t.

“Blue, I _really_ want to go to my room.” You weren’t having any of it. But you squeaked when sneaking hands grabbed at your chest. “Blue!”

The sinnamon roll had shuffled his hands under your shirt, his touch sending shivers down your spine. Some of the skeletons just stared, the others flat out growled.

You try to pry his hands off, causing small fingers to brush against the fabric of your bra. Blue’s smug look unwavering.

Eventually Stretch got up and helped you get Blue off, but in doing so also ripped your shirt.

“Damn, I liked that shirt too.” You weren’t bothered by the fact that you were shirtless in front of everyone, what bothered you more was the fact that you had become fine with walking around the house shirtless.

All the skeletons' faces lit up a wide variety of different colours. “Oh, please. This definitely isn’t the first time you’ve seen me shirtless.” You deadpan.

Papyrus, Chef and Edge look away, blushing like mad. While all the rest just stared.

“No, but if you keep this up, as I’ve said before, you’ll be dealing with something you can’t fit in your mouth.” Ink stares at you, expression unmoving.

You just glare at him. “Please. As if I’d ever let you near me.” You narrow your eyes.

Then Ink’s gone. You sense the magic and instinctively changed your gravity to the ceiling, looking down at a surprised Ink. “Good luck getting on the ceiling, asshole!”

“LANGUAGE!” Blue, Papyrus, and Chef all said in unison.

“Sorry.” You stick your tongue at Ink, who gets his paintbrush and leaves a spot near where he’s standing, and flings paint right next to you. Seconds later, he disappears into the supposedly small blob of paint.

You stare at it, amazed and shocked. Feeling a tap on your shoulder, causing you to scream you all but jump out of your skin..

“Told you. You can’t really escape me, so challenging me like that will only end with you being punished.” He says, with an innocent smile.

You just glare at him, curious but also cautious. “How so?”

Then his innocent smile quickly shifts into one more devious. Before you know it, you’re on your back, arms above your head, with Ink straddling your hips.

“Ink, that’s enough!” Sans growled. Ink looked at him before rolling his eyes, going back to staring at you. You can hear many skeletons growling, which you didn’t really notice they did until now.

You were too busy thinking about how they can do that with the lack of lungs, that you whimpered when you felt magic prick the skin of your neck, followed by a warm, slimy appendage running along the side.

The skeletons below you froze when they heard that sound.

That jolt of magic you felt when Red had done the same thing, only it was stronger. Then it hit you, Ink was actually kissing your neck. You could feel two lip-like formations of magic on your skin, lighting up the area. You would say you didn’t like where it was leading to, but you know that would be a lie. You blame your heat for that. 

You were incapable of doing anything, that is until you felt his teeth press harder, so you panicked and used all your strength to push him off, magic sending you straight back to the floor. You were waiting for the impact, instead someone caught you. Whoever they were, they were _livid_.

Ink had a look of disappointment, glaring down Sanster who had caught you. Before you could get to the ground, Sanster started running out of the kitchen, ignoring the protests of Sans, Stretch and Red.

When you finally stopped seeing a constant image of the floor moving, you were placed in what you could assume was a bed, if a bed were only a messy ball of sheets in the middle of a mattress. Sanster finally put you down, then proceeded to sniff you.

He passed over your shoulders a few times, only stopping when you squealed. He sniffed again at the back of your neck, causing you to giggle.

The dull sounds of bashing were coming from the door, making you question how it was holding up, until you saw the familiar blue glow around the frame of it.

“...Sanster…? D-did you seal the door..” You asked, worryingly.

You received no answer aside from his nuzzling into your neck, continuously rubbing that one sensitive place on your neck. The thrashing at the door grew louder, along with the fearful thoughts in your mind.

Then Sanster stopped, confusing you even further. You turned around in your spot and looked at him. His eyelights were dilated much like Axe’s. Faintly blue sweat was beading on his skull as his breathing deepened.

_Well shit…_

The afternoon sun was shining through the single window, making the walls look more vibrant than they were. The faded jade walls complemented the red wood of the furniture, which settled beautifully on off-white carpeted floors, or at least what you can see of them. There were countless socks with holes in the toes scattered all around along with many different articles of clothing. Torn sheets rest in one corner of the room while the bundles of sheets you were sitting on were in the other. To the right of the torn pile rested the vibrating door, small splinters starting to sprout from the increased hell unleashing on it. Along the frame of the door were small nicks and chips from what looked like claws. Upon closer inspection, the walls had adorable and clever small details. The bottom two inches of the wall was a painted on red scarf flowing all around with small white and blue bones just above it.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling coming from behind you. A small comforting purr was sounding out from Sanster's ribcage. Or it would be comforting if it weren’t for the very apparent object jabbing into your thigh. You had questioned how skeletons worked but you didn’t think _that_ was how.

Sanster’s growling increased, showing he was getting more and more impatient. Quickly realizing the position you were in, you practically jumped off of him, face heating up.

His whines were the saddest thing you heard all week. He sounded like a kicked puppy. Placing your hands on his face, you reassure him.

“I’m not gonna leave you, but you have to know I’m not ready for this yet. Thing’s are still… complicated and when I’m ready, I’ll tell you” You say in the nicest voice you could muster. He seemed to understand as he willed his magic away.

Just as things were settled, the door was thrown open. You wished you meant that metaphorically, but instead the door was ripped from its hinges, black tentacles stabbing through what it used to be.

Many skeletons were standing there, pissed. And from the way their faces changed, they could tell something happened.

“Tha fuck did ya do to ‘er, mutt?!” Red snapped, a sharp jagged bone in his hands.

The tentacles retracted from the mangled door as Nightmare spoke up. “This is gonna get annoying if this happens all day”

You threw your hands up like a child. “I know right! None of this would happen if i could just sleep in the damn pool!” crossing your arms, you glare at Sans who just shrugs it off.

“Ya could drown if your magic runs out”

“Do you think I’m dumb enough to accidentally drown?” You furrow your eyebrows. Many of them look at the wall or floor, as if it’s the most interesting thing in the room. Even Fluffy, who couldn’t even talk a few minutes ago looked at the torn sheets corner. “Ok, i see how it is” You stand up and head towards the door. “I’ll sleep in the fridge then”

Stretch chuckles at the visual. “Highly doubt you can fit in there, honey”

You march up to him and grab him by the hoodie. “Wanna bet.”

He stood there, nervous you might suplex him or worse. “N-nope, all good here” Raising his hands in mock surrender, you let go.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’m stealing the air conditioner and chaining myself to the bed.”

It was Stretch’s turn to fluster you. “Honey, if you want to be chained, I could help with th-” _Thud_.

“BROTHER, YOU WILL BE DOING NO SUCH THING. It Will Be Me Doing That, Mweh Heh Heh!” Blue said, not so innocently.

“Good lORRDD, I am staying in my room _alone_.” You pinch the bridge of your nose and get to the stairs.

You bolt downstairs when you notice the absence of Ink. Not thinking too much about it, you go through the cupboards and fridge to find all the good stashable snacks.

“ ~~ ** _s-so, h0w wa-s that?_**~~ ” Error’s speech was becoming more clear the more comfortable he was, you noticed.

“Absolute hell. Do you know where Ink went? I want to avoid him for the time being.” You hold the side of your head, trying to stop the inevitable headache.

“ ~~ ** _m-m1ght wan-na av0id yo-ur room t-then_**~~ ” He grabbed a chocolate bar that was spared from your snack raid.

“Goddamnit, of course he is. Mind if i crash with you for a bit? You seem like the only one who isn’t trying to jump my bones” Error paused for a minute and thought.

“ ~~ ** _s-s-sure. J-ust d0n-t touc-h my chocolate._**~~ ” He deadpanned at the last bit.

“Fine by me. I got my own snack hoard” You stuff the snacks and a couple cans of pop, as the others call it, into a bag and went upstairs with Error, narrowly avoiding all the skeles which were now talking in Sans’ room.

Error’s room was, well, empty for the most part. Aside from a hammock made from his blue strings that rested in one of the top corners. Chocolate bars and other sweet treats were hanging from the same strings. There was a bed in the corner but it looked like it hadn’t been used in weeks. The walls were painted a fairly dark shade of grey, painted on blue strings connecting to yellow, diamond-like stars and ruby red hearts. It seems like all rooms had these small designs, maybe you should do something like that too.

“Woww… all these designs i keep seeing on the walls are amazing” You stare, starstruck.

“ ~~ ** _t-that’s than-ks t0 the squ1d_**~~ ” Error teleported into the hammock, grabbing another of the many ceiling treats. You nod in acknowledgement.

“So, i doubt you use this bed, mind if i sit on it?” You poke at it to test how much it gave.

“ ~~ ** _k-knock yourse1f out_**~~ ” He then tears a hole into the universe? And peers into another. They’re speaking another language so you couldn’t understand too much of it.

You summon all of your beans with a whistle and count them to make sure they’re all there.

“Ok, Delta, Alpha, Omega, the eevee’s, zoroark, Necrosis, Chomp, Yoshi. Ok i think that’s everyone. It’s real hard to tell with all of you” Alpha and Omega start picking at each other while the others just start chanting, Delta already looks done with their crap. You giggled as the small fight unfolds. What you didn’t notice was that Error had closed the tear and started watching you.

You kept poking at each of them during their battles, laughing every time they would attempt to bite you or feebly smack you. Eventually they had overcome their differences and settled to fight the boss, you.

“Oh, bring it. You little runts!” you start to play with all the beans as they try to tackle you. Zoroark climbs into your hair and starts biting the top of your head with it’s dulled down teeth. Necrosis is trying to use moves but the photon laser only works when he has light and Error’s room is nearly devoid of light. The eeveelutions all try to attack you at once with a move they came up with, managing to push you onto your side (mostly from laughing).

Error stared at you more, interested. How can you find amusement in small glitches? No. Anything you make is far from a glitch. He found it adorable how you smiled. But his own smile quickly turned into a scowl when he remembered what Ink did earlier. How close he was to you. Error didn’t like that one bit. He knew Nightmare also had the same idea. Maybe he could also find something to do with you… something you would like perhaps?

Error was snapped from his thoughts when you looked over, raising an eyebrow. He quickly turned his head away and stared at the wall, face starting to light up. You only giggled at his reaction and went back to the beans, yawning.

He also liked the way you seemed so small whenever you were tired, like you should be protected.

You curled up on the bed with the beans. Judging by the sun, it was only 4, but you were still tired nonetheless.

“ ~~ ** _I-i’ll tel-l the oth-ers y0u’re sleeping_**~~ ” Error said, as he got off his hammock.

“...thanks” You said, eyes getting heavy. Your beans all curled towards you and made a massive bean pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait. I will be updating it a helluva lot more than once a month, maybe twice a week depending on my motivation and shit like that. If anybody has ideas for future plans, id love to add it to the story! Also holy shit weve almost hit 2000 hits! Thank you all so much! Your comments give me motivation!!


	11. You are not happy. Period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite literally period. oh man you are pissed for no reason
> 
> waking up in a new room with the smug bastard.
> 
> sans needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like it's gonna be one a day for the next bit! Stay tuned for next chapter. it's the long awaited trip! let's see what classic has in store

Like usual you wake up in your room-

Wait… definitely not your room. And judging by the lack of blue strings and ceiling treats, you’re not in Error’s either.

The morning sun had just risen, lighting up a room you have never been in. You groan and try to get up, finding that it’s useless. Someone’s arms have wiggled their way under your shirt and are currently glued to you, keeping you in place.

Your beans weren’t with you either… what the hell happened… You could hear yelling downstairs but it was too muffled for you to tell what they were yelling about.

Taking the chance, you glance around the room. It had insanely colourful walls, filled with rainbow birds and vibrant yellow fish. A bright blue arrow leading to a target. Splotches of paint were everywhere. You would think that would make it look messy but it only added to the beauty of the walls. Papers upon papers were lining the walls aside from the painted areas. Small sketches to full body drawing.

Speaking of full body drawing… that was you.

Then you thought. Who was the one who was drawing you before while you were changing. Hell who is the only one who _does_ draw.

“iiiinnNNNNNKKKKK!!!” You screech. And from the way the mass behind you giggled, you have your perpetrator. More like _Perv_ etrator. Hehe you’ll use that later.

The yelling stopped downstairs as you heard the thuds of a thousand footsteps.

“Heh, welp. Looks like my fun is over.” Ink chuckled. He took a deep breath through his nose then froze.

You were confused, but then the smell hit you. The smell of iron…

“Oh for FUCKS SAKE” You bolt upright and try to leave. Only to find the door had been sealed. “Ink. If you don’t open this fucking door right now, THERE WILL BE A MURDER SCENE YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP” You look down and sure enough, your pants were stained an ugly red. A kind of red you didn’t want to see. Luckily you noticed none of it got on the bed, which saved you that embarrassment.

‘What’s going on?!” Ink was worried, but also curious.

“Hell, that’s what! I need to get to the bathroom before Axe and Dusty realize the smell of blood”

Ink thought for a moment but snapped out of it when you yelled at him. “Alright! The door’s open now” He said.

You pinch the bridge of your nose and bolt, thinking back if there were even any pads in the bathroom. You go to check and thank fuck, there were some. You’re guessing someone got them after Papyrus looked on the internet about cycles and whatnot. You whistle Delta over and ask if they could get a black pair of underwear since now you’ll be needing it. Delta makes it over fast and hands you what you need. Now you were going to try and not be the biggest bitch you know you’ll be.

The minute you open the door, Axe and Dusty fall in. “We smelled blood again…” Dusty was the first to admit.

“Period. Will last for another two days. Whatever blood you’re smelling now won’t kill me”

They nod understandingly. “So we should avoid ya basically?” You nod. “Heh, the others aren’ gonna like that” Dusty stated.

“Oh well, it’s not like I’m gonna die. There’s plenty of time to hang later” You shrug. “Besides, it’s best to avoid me yeah i have the temper of satan on crack”

With that all done, you head downstairs waiting for inevitable questioning of why you smell like a stripper got hit by a car. Like clockwork, Red spat out his mustard and Sans did the same with the ketchup. Stretch’s mouth just hung there, dripping honey. Blue and Ink looked at you smugly. Error just started glitching out while Nightmare could sense your anger from a mile away.

He didn’t like seeing his future queen so livid, especially when he gets power just by being near her. He didn’t need the negative feelings anymore. _Man,_ he thought. _If Dream could hear me now…_ His normal resting face quickly turned into a scowl at the mention of his brother. But his mood changed just as fast when you realized there were no chairs since the other chair was still singed.

Nightmare just looked at you smugly and tapped his lap. Your eyebrows furrowed but you accepted it and just sat down on the floor to the disappointed grunts of everyone.

Sans at least had the courtesy to offer his seat. “hey, princess. jus’ take my seat. i gotta get to work on a project anyways. Red, Stretch, you’re with me today. Ink, don’t bother her while we’re gone. Nightmare, make sure he doesn’t” Sans glared at Ink who only looked at him with narrowed sockets.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. The breakfast was a big improvement which you were surprised to learn Blue made it without putting any glitter in it. That is until you pulled a small piece of confetti out of your mouth.

“BLUE! MISS Y/N SAID SHE COULD NOT TOLERATE INEDIBLE SUBSTANCES!” Chef told Blue, trying to scold but being too nice to actually scold.

“SORRY, MAIDEN! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CONFETTI” Blue admitted sadly.

Well, paper was better than small colourful pieces of foil and coloured sand. At least you hope it was the paper confetti…

You made two magical hands, which caused Axe to sputter and Nightmare to become intrigued.

“W-where did you learn that?” Axe asked, careful. Cautiously.

“I’ve known it for years, as far back as i can remember. Why?” You asked, curiously.

“Nothin’. Jus’ curious is all” Axe began typing on his phone frantically, as if you couldn’t see it.

“ ~~ ** _i-if y0u saw w-what i saw, yo-u would f-r-eak out m0re_**~~ ” Error piped up, now as curious as the others.

“What?” you asked, angry that no one was telling you anything.

“ ~~ ** _sh0w em t-the beast head t-thing y0u did w-when you tra1ned_**~~ ”

“Alright?” You summoned the beast thing again. Nightmare was now intensely watching, as if everything you did was the most interesting thing in the world.

The magic formation was only the head but you could form the whole body. It was like a dragon’s head. Tough red scales ran along the face of it, yellow and orange accenting the bright red scales. The jaw also split, much like yours, revealing a very dangerous looking set of teeth. There were at least two rows, leading to the dark endless abyss also known as the mouth. The eyes were devoid of actual eyeballs, having eye lights similar to the skeles. Now Axe was really worried. It had a huge horn arching towards the back of it’s head with two smaller horns going the same way from just behind the eyes.

That magic was so similar to- but he would have only been a kid around then. So could it be possible you…?

The beast dissipated with a wave of your hand. “I can do the full body but that takes up a lot of magic. Magic that is really unstable for me right now but i gotta blow off some steam so if anyone wants to see this, follow me. I’m only trying this once more today. The guys who are out today will have to wait.” you deadpan, heading towards the backyard.

You were pissed for no apparent reason, but you’ll just use your anger to fuel your magic. But then you think back. Last time you did that, you nearly killed yourself. Nightmare walks up and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Don’ worry about overdoing it due to negative emotions. I feed off of em so i can reduce the strain from that part. Go get em, my queen.” You couldn’t quite hear the last bit and you looked at him questioningly. He shrugged though, showing it wasn’t important.

You start the build-up of power, now confident you won’t pop a lung or worse. What you didn’t realize was the others who were supposedly working on a project had come rushing back when Axe texted them.

**Axe: _i think missy here has somethin’ ta do with the old man._**

**Sans: _Shit… how?!_**

**Axe: _come ‘ere an’ look fer yourself_**

Axe was really worried. He was worried you had something to do with someone he knew. Or hell worse… _You could be all their mother_... but that was becoming less and less true since he would’ve only been 100 years old(ten y/o in human terms) and that would’ve just been wrong. Plus you had a mate by then which was human. He mentally sighed in relief at that. Now that would be bad if you were their mother… And from the worried look on the three as they got there, they were worried about the same thing.

“She ain’t our mother. He woulda been like a hundred at that time” They all visibly sighed, except Red, who looked like he just relieved himself thirty times over.

They all watched as you gathered magic, then your SOUL flashed with worry. Nightmare walked up to you and said something, causing your SOUL to fill with relief. Sans wished he could cause your SOUL to do that. He wished he could be with you more but the others were hogging you. Maybe he could… move stuff around and get you to stay with him during the trip…? As long as the others don’t know… he could actually work something out. For now, he just watched as you twisted your body into unnatural positions to get the magic flow going. The way you bent around to easily got his SOUL thrumming.

Oh how he could imagine, how you could easily maneuver yourself around him. You would find places he didn’t even know about. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Red, of all people, snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Ya droolin’ over there, eh classic?” Red had a smirk on. And sure enough, when Sans wiped his face, coloured drool appeared on his sleeve.

“Don’ make fun of me for that when you would do the exact same thing, Red.” Sans said, defensively.

“Oh i know i do the same thing. Hell, i do more than drool over ‘er. ya should see my sheets-”

“Alright, alright. Enough of that. That’s a whole new disgusting but i expect nothing less from ya” Sans said, waving away what Red said.

Stretch was silent for most of it. “Well, I mean he’s not the only one…” He admitted, guiltily.

“Ya can’t be serious. Ya know how weird it is hearing that? Yer basically my bro”

“Not saying it’s me. Oh asgore’s beard no. i don’t do that. But Axe an’ Sanster? Their sheets are always a huge mess whenever i do the laundry” Stretch said, lighting a cigarette in between his teeth.

“Stars, why are we talking about this when she’s not even twenty feet away” Sans’ face was dusted a faint blue.

Blueberry walked by, shamelessly saying. “Oh, They’re Not The Only Ones, Mweh Heh Heh” Now it was Stretch’s turn to be weirded out and disgusted. Sure he’s had thoughts about you  
but at least he kept it in his pants.

This time they were all interrupted by a huge, scaled version of the gaster blaster, with a body attached. It looked like a giant dragon/dog thing. It had a tail similar to yours, like an extension of the spine. If it stood on its hind legs, it would be just as tall as stretch, if not taller. They were all amazed, even error was amazed at this stunt. Nightmare just stood there proudly. _That’s my queen._

When you snapped, it didn’t go away, confusing you. Then your eyes snapped open. “Ohhhh nooooooo…” the giant creature blinked, and moved it’s head around until it saw you, then proceeded to make a mad dash towards you. You held your arms in front of you, awaiting the impact. Then the creature suddenly stopped, _then licked you_. It’s jaw splitting, like the gaster blasters, and using its massive tongue to absolutely mess up your hair.

Sans summoned his gaster blaster, comparing the two. You looked between the two.

“Woah woah woah. What the hell?! You guys can summon those too?!” You were puzzled. “That doesn’t make sense. I only ever taught them to one person… i think” You said that last bit above a whisper. “Oh well. That would explain a few things actually. Especially the gravity magic. I know I taught someone… but i can't remember them for the life of me”

“Actually, we may be able to answer that, princess” Sans admitted. “We should all discuss it though, in the living room”

You shrugged. “Alright. In the meantime, this guy is not gonna go away until my periods over” that was the unstable bit of your magic. You really didn’t want people annoying you, so your magic would find ways to keep you sane. You look at the beast and point to your window, then it starts walking on the side of the house up to your window. The others looked confused. “My magic, remember. Does what I can do”

You all head into the living and set up. Blue and Papyrus leave to get snacks, Chef opts to stay with his brother since he knows he’s iffy about this topic.

Sans starts off with a sigh. “Ya see, princess. That kid you taught all those years ago…” You took a dramatic sip of tea. “... was actually me an’ paps’ dad” and it comes back out just as dramatically

For once, Edge piped up. “YOU DID NOT HAVE TO GO AND SPIT EVERYWHERE! I SWEAR IF IT GOT ON MY FUCKING JACKET-”

“Then oh well Edge, I’ll wash it but I am _NOT_ in the mood for your shit. Unless you wanna talk to him” you gesture to your now angry beast who sensed your magic.

Edge didn’t say anything, just scoffing.

“Ok, then why the hell can’t i remember anything about him. Hell it’s like he never existed in my mind” You questioned.

“Well, when i worked with him, he worked on the CORE and learned of a new power source from the void. Which would be your insane magic. He found a way to puncture the void and tap into that unfound power-” Sans said, deep in thought.

“That would explain the constant needles and shit poking at my limp body.” you cross your arms.

“Yeah… sorry bout that. Anyways, he taught me the magic he knew. Said it was passed from a friend of his which was you. He kept trying to tap more into the unknown power until eventually it backfired and he opened too much of the void at once. The CORE overloaded and sent a shockwave to everyone inside the lab. I was in it” he glanced around the room. “A majority of us were in it”

Hmm… someone in the void. _wait_...

“Fuck… what was his name… W. D… shit” You kept thinking. “That’s the name of the guy who helped me out of the void” Sans went wide eyed for a moment before going back to his usual permagrin.

“His name is W. D. Gaster. So you know he’s alive in the void…” Small tears appeared at the edges of most of their eyes. Even Red’s...

“I’m living proof people can live in that thing. So yeah, I saw him. He should still be alive in there. At least for the next five centuries” You reassure them.

“Thanks, princess” Sans wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall. You weren’t much of a hugger but this moment called for it. You brought your arms around him, hoping it would help in even the slightest bit. You know he was really happy inside. Learning your parent was still alive out there after so long would be the happiest thing to ever happen to you. You sat there for a few minutes as everyone started filtering out of the room. You went to stand up when you felt a hand grab your arm.

His voice was so small, you wouldn’t have heard it if you weren’t paying attention. “Please, don’t go yet. I just wanna stay like this for a little longer” He was actually pleading. You may be a bitch but you weren’t about to be the world’s biggest bitch. You sat back down, smiling as reassuring as you could. This time he just wrapped his hands around your waist and used your juggernauts as a pillow. Normally you would be screeching, but right now, it just felt right.

You stayed there a little while until you actually fell asleep from lack of movement.

For the last days of your period, Sans was glued to you. All the other skeletons would glare at him whenever you walked in with him behind you. The next day after it had ended, Red was getting annoyed at him hogging you, so they found a way to trick him into going to the project and took you somewhere with Stretch.

“Ok that was mean, leaving him like that” You crossed your arms.

“Either that or he might as well glue himself to yer ass” Red stated.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t yet...:” You admitted.

“No doubt ‘es gonna be pissed after this” He scratched the back of his skull.

“Well, it has been awhile since you’ve been anywhere, let’s go to Grillby’s. I hear this one’s pretty good” Stretch gestures with the sucker in his mouth.

Ahead of them was a comfy looking store with a giant sign ‘Grillby’s’. There were massive windows in the front displaying tables and chairs. The windows had a kind of sticker placed at the corners to represent a snowy area, complementing the warmth of the place. As they took you inside, you noticed a few things. There was a huge dog just sitting next to the armor which looked about five times his size. There was a table full of dogs right next to him. A smaller dog with the same armor was playing poker against himself, and losing(?). The other dogs at the table all looked at you as you walked in. Many emotions passed their faces as you continued to walk it. Anger, regret, sorrow. You didn’t get why but you were lead to the bar.

There stood the hottest man you’ve ever seen…

 _Literally_. The dude was on fire.

“This is Grillby, he runs the place” Red gestures to the man of fire, who nods.

“ _Is this the girl Sans always talks about..?_ ” Grillby said. Odd. That’s something you haven’t heard in a long time, firetongue. It’s a language of magic, so everyone can hear it through their SOULs, but very few can actually speak it.

You talk back in the language lost to the war. “ _So you can speak the language. Thought they wiped it all out in the war_ ”

Red and Stretch’s eye lights turned to pinpricks as you somehow talk back to the fire elemental. Lighter balls of flame behind his glasses, which you assume was his eyes, also widened.

“ _so did i… tell me, when did you learn to speak this?_ ” Grillby was intrigued, since he never even remembered how he learned the language himself.

“ _A friend of my parents taught me centuries ago_ ” You admit, as Stretch orders three orders of burg and fries. He nodded in response as he went to get the order.

Red's phone went off. He grumbled and ignored it. “Is probably the creampuff” Just as his phone went quiet, Stretch’s started going off. “Definitely classic.”

“Alright, I’ll answer and see if i can stall him a little longer,” Stretch said. “He’s gonna be livid.” He pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity.

“Ok, let’s hope none of the house rats us out then” You bring up, causing them to facepalm.

“Shit, who saw us leave. Ashtray, answer that call before he calls someone else” Stretch leaves as Red gets up and texts the household.

Just as they left, the dogs from earlier got up and walked towards you, their SOULs radiating anger. They probably can sense your LV…

“So… You-” the male of the pair said.

“(-smell like death)” the female finished.

“Who did you kill” he clenched the axe in his hands.

“(Why did you kill)” The female did the same.

“Oh Asgore’s beard… I didn't kill monsters, alright? I’m not gonna explain my story every time nor will i say it all. I fought in a war _alongside_ monsters. Hell, I’m not even full monster” Half of the bar looked over as you shamelessly admitted as their SOULs started showing regret.

“We are sorry” “(we are sorry)” the couple's ears went down.

You sighed. “It’s fine. Just next time, don’t jump to conclusions” It seems like everywhere you go, trouble is bound to find you. You turn back when Grillby tapped the bar.

“ _your orders are here. They’re ‘to go’_ ” He hands you four bags and a bottle of ketchup.

“ _To go? Why?_ ” You raise an eyebrow. Grillby points at where you entered from as the doors slam open. Ohhhhh _shet_.

Red and Stretch looked like they had seen death, sweat running down their faces as Sans walked in.

“Why did they lie to me? Why didn’t _you_ tell me.” He asked, permagrin as tight as it could be.

You try not to get mad at the increase of hostile magic. Even the dogs were starting to get scared. Staying calm and composed, you replied. “I only found out they sent you on a wild goose chase a few minutes ago, while we were walking here. And my phone’s dead at the house” He seemed to calm down at that.

“ _Hmm, well there is an extra bag I have prepared there. I figured it wouldn’t take long for you to realise_ ” Grillby said.

“Thanks, Grillbs” You say, much to Sans’ shock.

“Well, since _someone wasted my time_ , ‘m _bone_ tired” The guilty pair flinched when Sans said that.

The four of you started walking back, Red and Stretch farther behind. You looked around, memorizing the area. It was built up more than you would imagine. The houses and stores had a weird comfy look to them instead of the tents and rustic houses you were used to so long ago. The sky seemed less colourful near this area due to the sheer amounts of street lights, but it still looked lively. Many people were walking around, monsters walking alongside them. You didn’t miss how some humans would tense up near them or how some even had the audacity to sneer. They were always like that… so judgemental.

Other than that, the walk was relatively fine. That was until some bigoted humans starting following.

You whisper to Sans. “Two men. Lv 2 and 3.” You tensed up.

“Damnit. Alright, jus’ ignore em for now.”

You kept facing forward. “ _Red, Stretch_ ”

“Yeah, we know, sweetheart. Do what classic says” Red said, also whispering.

“Relay this to the others. Tell em to head home so they don’ overreact and I’ll port ya out next when we lose em. They have their eyes on ya but i ain’ lettin’ em have ya”

You told the message to the pair and they split off, walking in different directions as if they were walking home, then teleported when no one could see them.

When the pair left, the men picked up speed, as expected. So did you two, but they caught up.

“What’s a nice lady like yourself doing with this walking monstrosity?” his breath stunk of cheap booze and liquor. _A drunk huh_.

“I was enjoying myself talking to my _boyfriend_ , until you two crackheads decided to ruin that.” You glare at them respectively. Sans’ face lit up at how easily you said that.

“This one’s got quite the mouth. I like that in a lady.” the second one said, lust clear in his eyes.

Then Sans started growling. “Ya ain’t touchin’ ‘er” The two only laughed.

“And what can a pile of bones do that can please a woman aside from sticking your leg bone up her ass?” The first one challenged.

“Well, for one, magic. Two, has it ever crossed your minds that i’m half _monster_.” You expected them to snap out of it and leave at that, but instead-

They said, “Oh, we know all about you, miss hybrid. You’re part human and your body sure as hell passes the part. That’s all we need.” The second one pulls out his phone, typing something.

Then it hit you. “Shit, Sans we gotta go.” Worry evident in your eyes.

“Why what’s goin’ on, princess?” He kept his glare on the two.

“More coming. Lv 5 and up. They have weapons.” You started backing up slowly, as not to provoke them.

“Thas right, babydoll. But you ain’t leavin’ juuust yet. I haven’t had my fun yet.” He went to grab your arm when Sans pulled you back by the waist.

“ _As I said, **you are not touchin’ her**_.” You both heard a gunshot that sounded a bit more hollow, meaning it could be that vial. Your thoughts were corrected as you spot the small pink syringe on the ground. Hearing a second shot, Sans pulled you back into him and teleported as fast as he could, ignoring the yelling coming from the two sleazebags.

The two of you appeared just above the couch, landing with a thud as the others came bursting down the stairs. You were pissed. Now a majority of the place knows about you and aim on using you to make monsters look worse. But that wasn’t the worst thing… the worst thing was-

‘They know we can port.” Sans said, angry at himself.

“Fuck.” Stretch pulled a cigarette and lit it as fast as he could, taking a big drag.

“LANGUAGE. AND WHAT IS WRONG, BROTHER?” Papyrus said, concerned more than anything.

“Ran into two drunks. Got ambushed. Those damn vials were there” You said, out of breath.

“Now they know we can ‘port. They’ll be prepared next time.” Deep in thought, Dusty said.

“Then now’s the perfect time for the trip. It’s best we don’t stay here in case they might find out we live here.” You brought up. The majority of skeles present thought it through.

“You’re not wrong, sweetheart. That actually sounds like a good idea”

“Then it’s settled. The trip was planned for two days from now anyways, so we stay here ‘til then. We’ll be gone for a good week, so it’s a good idea to start packin’” Sans said as he got off the couch.

You shrugged. Might as well since now you were bored. The rest split up to start packing.

You grabbed your bag of food and started your hike up the stairs, only to be stopped by Axe. He hadn’t talked to you much since that day, but you knew why. You were starting to feel bad for him since just like Red and Sanster, he couldn’t control it. Again, you got the feeling you need to comfort the hurt skele, so you hugged him much to his surprise. It took him a minute to register what had happened.

Ever since he got there, all of the others were weary of him. Even scowling at him. Sure he did something he shouldn’t, but he had to. They would’ve starved otherwise. But you didn’t care. You showed him there is still hope for a broken piece of shit. He finally hugged back and he heard something he wished he could hear forever. Your SOUL was purring. It was comfortable with being near him, like this.

You were the one who broke the hug. You gave him a genuine smile that made his SOUL melt, then you went up the stairs again. A wordless encounter, but it meant more to him than anything else could.

Oh how he would try and win your heart.


	12. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning! Mentions of self harm this chapter!
> 
> One skele went up in the ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning ahead of time. it does have self harm in it. if you arent comfortable with that, do not continue. Read at your own risk!

Today was trip day

Fortunately, you packed the day before and were ready.

Unfortunately you still had to wait for the lazier of skeles to do what they refused to do until the last minute.

“ALRIGHT, IS EVERYONE READY TO GO?” Papyrus squealed excitedly.

“Yeah, bro. A little behind but don’t worry, I got this _in the bag_ ” “NYEH!”

You giggled a little. It was cute how they kept going back and forth. You wish you had siblings like that but then again, they were all your brother’s in a way. Well, Papyrus and Edge, even if he’s an ass, anyways. You were still stuck on how to think of everyone else. You really didn’t want to think of them as your brother figures. That would weird you out. But being more than that? They did make you forget the worst and remember the best.

Maybe… juuuust maybe.

You were knocked out of your thoughts by someone thinking it was a good idea to toss their bag down the stairs. “Ok, who just did that?!”

You look up to hear snickering and panicking at the same time. Then the pervetrator is held up by black tentacles. You smirk as Nightmare practically threatens Ink.

“Alright, remember. We’re gonna be gone a good week, so make a last check for everything. Then I’ll do the head count” Sans said, packing up a cooler.

You had your two bags filled with new clothes, your bikini, your snack hoard from before, and various other bathroom necessities. You gave a thumbs up to Sans as everyone else started filtering in.

“Alright, that’s fourteen including myself. We got five rooms. Each has at least three beds except for one room with only one since they ran outta space.” Red and Dusty narrowed their eyes, knowing he was up to something.

“WOWIE, BLUE, PAPYRUS, CARE TO SHARE A ROOM?” Chef beamed.

“OF COURSE, IT WOULD BE AN HONOR BUNKING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH!” He posed dramatically

“SURE, I WOULD LOVE TO! MWEH HEH” Blue’s eyelights were giant baby blue stars.

“I’ll keep an eye on Ink along with Error” Said Nightmare, not putting up with Ink’s shit. Ink didn’t refuse, only glaring.

“I’ll bunk with Boss an’ Stretch” The two nodded.

Axe spoke up, “‘ll go with Sanster n’ Dust”

Then Red finally realized a second too late. “Wait a minute, you little shi-”

“Well that’s settled. Looks like you’ll be bunking with me, princess”

Axe, Red and Nightmare started growling lowly as they made their way out of the house. As you were leaving, you felt a searing pain in your SOUL… you just waved it off as heartburn.

There were three cars and a motorcycle out in the front. Blue and Stretch went onto the motorcycle, which you were surprised about. The motorcycle was a royal blue with navy blue gradients as you looked on. He had a navy blue helmet shielding his face, Stretch had an orange helmet.

Everyone piled into the cars. You went along with Papyrus’ group.

“NYEH, I USED TO HAVE A BED THAT LOOKED LIKE THIS CAR BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND. WE COULDN’T TRANSPORT IT BACK OUT THOUGH… BUT! WE GOT THIS CAR ONCE MONSTER’S WERE ALLOWED TO DRIVE!” You marvelled at the beautiful shade of red. It was a perfect consistent shade of ruby red. Inside it had beautiful black leather. Papyrus sat in the driver's seat as he called it, and Sans took the other front seat, Nightmare sat in the back with you. You can hear Edge screeching, assuming he’s driving the other car. You can see Chef in the third.

About two hours into the drive, you felt tired. Trying to position yourself comfortably was impossible. You would either smack your head on the window, getting a few chuckles, or your arm would go numb with pins and needles. Eventually you gave up and just took off the seatbelt, against the protests of Sans, and found a way to lie down on the seats.

It was nice, only…

“Nightmare, stop staring at my ass.” Your eyes were closed but you can feel his eye just staring at it. “Before i file you for har _ass_ ment” Then you felt his eye move as his brows furrow. Sans was basically crying from holding in his laughter, tapping away at his phone, undoubtedly telling the others.

“NYEH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Papyrus screams.

“Heh heh did she _ass_ ail your ears?” Sans added in.

“I regret everything. What have I done.” You open the window and rest your head on the car. “And I thought i was the one with the _arse_ nal of butt jokes”

You see Edge pull into the next lane and Red roll down his window. “What murderer has two asses?!” He yells out of the window. “AN ASSASSIN” You hear an ungodly screech as Red’s window goes back up and Edge picks up speed. You giggle as you get comfortable on the car window, falling asleep.

You wake up as the car comes to a stop. But instead of waking up on where you thought you fell asleep, you wake up with your head on Nightmare’s lap. Jumping up out of instinct, you look at him and sure enough, he has the world’s biggest smirk.

So you tell him groggily. “Thas the only time ‘m goin’ anywherr near your lap”

He chuckles. “That’s what you think, my queen”

You just shake your head and get out of the car, marvelling at the giant hotel in front of you.

It had quartz pillars running along the front, with two beautiful pond areas that had wild fish in it. A wide arrangement of flowers went along the little ponds, filled with everything from tulips to roses, lilacs, and so many more.

You were in awe until Stretch walked up to you. “So, you like the flowers, huh?”

“Yeah, they are all so beautiful” You say, staring at a certain magenta coloured tulip.

“Well you know what they say,” He said with a wink.

“Oh no…”

“Tulips-”

“Please, don’t”

“Are better than one.”

You groan audibly, attracting the other punny skeletons. “I already had to deal with butt jokes…”

“Just admit it, they _crack_ you up” Red was the first to stoke the fire.

“Oh goddamnit…”

The rest of the way up was filled with yet again ass jokes, with Axe even joining in saying, “Did you sit in sugar?”

“Oh stars don’t you dare-”

“Cuz you got a sweet ass” He said with a wink, causing you to freeze and blush.

“O-ok, very funny. Let’s get unpacked first before there’s more clever pickup lines” You grab your bags and catch up to the rest of the group that was waiting by the receptionist.

The receptionist took one look at your group and scoffed. So you said, “Ya know, for a supposed _monster friendly_ hotel, they sure as hell don’t pick people with the same views”

Sans shook his head. “Let’s just get this over this. We have some rooms under the name ‘Sans’”

The girl rolled her eyes and looked on the computer. “Yes, you have five rooms all in a row.” She made no move to grab the keys or say what room they were.

“And?” You were really getting sick of these shitty humans. To think you were half human disgusted you.

“And what.” She glared. _Oh, she dares_.

You slam your hands down, gripping the table enough for it to bring hairline cracks along the rim. “Alright, listen hear, you pompous bitch. My good friend here has paid with his hard earned money for those rooms and those keys. This was advertised as a monster friendly area. If you aren’t going to live up to that, then what’s stopping me from being ‘human friendly’. Get what I’m saying?!” To emphasize what you were saying, you ripped the piece of counter off, crumbling it into dust. Her eyes went wide, good. You got the message across. ‘I will pay for these damages myself. But if you piss me off, I’m sure as hell not paying for your hospital bill.” She nods profusely before grabbing the keys and throwing them onto the desk in front of her.

You take them and start walking towards the rooms, leaving the shocked skeletons behind you.

Turning around, you see they still haven’t moved. “Did I go too far?”

“Holy shit, princess..”

“Language, But I Must Say…”

“Sweetheart, that was-”

“COOL!” Blue was the first to say. The others opted out for nodding along, too shocked and amazed to speak.

“A-alright. Let’s get to our rooms now. I need a break from all this…” You thought for a moment before, “Wait… there’s a pool here, right?”

Stretch snapped out of his stupor. “Yeah, well it’s the ocean so”

You beamed. “That’s the first place I’m going.” The others couldn’t say no, not after that. They were either scared or absolutely lovestruck.

Your group went to the elevator. You barely managed to fit, and some stupid person thought it was a good idea to try and squeeze in. You were already slightly pushed to the on the left side of the elevator. Now some old man was right up against you because he couldn’t wait for a minute. Whenever his eyes would travel to your group, his eyebrows would furrow. When his eyes were on you, they would travel.

Then Ink grabbed his arm. “She’s not yours.”

The man's face changed from anger to fear when he saw Ink’s lack of eyelights.

“God, does every human have to be a bigoted prick or a pervert. Up yours, old fag” Now he was disgusted from you too and left the elevator immediately. When he left, Red started howling with laughter.

“Alright, who taught ya those fancy words.” Sans said, unimpressed. You look at the edgy bros. “Shoulda known..” 

You arrived at your floor and passed out the keys to who you thought would be the most responsible. “Don’t lose those, or I’ll probably have to level a floor to get them to give us another”

“Alright princess, hope you're fine sleeping on the same bed” He said, a light blush dusting his face.

“Welllll I mean that hasn’t stopped any of you before” His face lit up at that. “But nah. I’m cool with it” You say as you empty your bags into the hotel’s dressers. Just as you reach and open your second bag, there was something in your bag that you didn’t recognize.

You open the small bag and are mortified.

In it was a pair of lingerie the same shade as your bikini, and probably as your entire face is now. You hear a strangled noise from Sans as his entire face lights up too. “I-i had n-no idea this was snuck this i-into the new suitcase” You hide them into your clothes as much as you could. You leave the second bag for later and grab your bikini, rushing to the bathroom.

\----change of pov----

Sans stared at the underwear you failed to hide properly. From how embarrassed you were from it, he thought to himself, he has a few minutes. He quickly texted the household except for you, asking who the hell did it. He never got a solid answer, so he chalked it up to Undyne and Alphys. He normally would be mad they did something like that, but he had to admit, they didn’t look half bad.

If he saw you wearing those, he doubted he could keep his magic in check.

Nightmare looked at his phone as he got the text from classic.

“Heh, if i say it was from me, he’d have my head for it” He said as he was scrolling through his phone.

“Wait, you were the one who got it?” Ink asked, interested. Error was too busy making a string hammock to bother.

Just as he said that, their phones went off twice. The first was Red asking for a picture, then Sans saying ‘no, that’d be going in her privacy.’ what a buzzkill, Nightmare thought.

But he did have pictures of it. He could one up classic.

He typed to the chat. “These are em” and sent two photos. Ink’s face turned into a mix of colours as he stared. _Oh, those would be perfect on you_.

When Error finished, he finally looked on his phone.

“ ~~ ** _W-WHAT T-H-HE H-E1-L?!_**~~ ” He screeched as the first thing that popped up was a poorly photoshopped picture of you, provided by Ink when he sent it in the chat a while ago, wearing the new underwear.

Blue was hardly phased, just staring at the picture and saving it, Stretch was like a gyftmas lightbulb. Red was already making it his wallpaper and Edge threw his phone on the bed. Axe and Dusty both looked at it smugly. Sanster also saved it. Papyrus and Chef were too innocent to know what was going on.

A part of Sans’ soul really wanted to see it for himself, but the other part was screaming that would be invasion. That is until his phone went up multiple times.

He opened it to see that Nightmare was the perpetrator. No doubt half the household has that saved. But at least he could see how it looked on you. _And boy, if he didn’t want you then, he wanted you now_. He could already feel the familiar magic pooling where it shouldn’t be. He tried to will his magic away as you opened the door, wearing a pastel pink cold shoulder shirt with short jean shorts. Oh man those shorts were not helping.

\----change of pov (back to you)----

“Uh, you ok there?” You lightly tap his shoulder.

“Y-yeah, ‘m fine. Everyone’s ready to go but there’s a slight change in plans. We’re not going to the ocean today cuz there’s a storm set to roll in, but we’re going to an indoor pool with a hot tub”

“Hot tub?” You ask.

“Is like a pool, but of course hotter. There’s jets n’ stuff to heat it up” He said, grabbing a towel and taking off his shirt.

You didn’t know you were staring until he cleared his non-existent throat. “See somethin’ ya like, princess?” You snap your head the other way.

“L-let’s go now. Don’t wanna keep the others waiting” You start heading out of the door. Only then realizing you don’t have your own towel.

But your towel was passed to you as Sans went in front of you. “Whatever you say, princess. Heh heh” he felt his SOUL pound. Were you interested in him? He knew he was interested in you but did you feel the same? The way your SOUL reacted to him and his own SOULs calls were reassuring him, but it did that with a majority of the others too. At least he didn’t have to go against his own brother, who was after the horrid bucket of bolts.

You met up with the others who were waiting in the lobby. When they saw you, most of them lit up and gave you smug looks for whatever reason. As you all made your way to the pool area, you saw the man tell something to the receptionist. You didn’t want to worry everyone now, so you keep that info to yourself.

Saying the pool was massive was the understatement of the century. It had to be at least 75ft all around. A small area that was connected boiled with steam, _that’s probably the hot tub_.

The three hyper skeletons were already booking it to the pool, even Edge was already in the steam area.

You looked back at the rest of the group. “Sooooo, who’s gonna try and stop me this time” You cross your arms.

Before they could respond, you started running towards the chair area and threw your towel on one, taking your clothes off in the process and throwing them as well. Looking up, you see that every single one of them teleported. Even Sanster was already sitting in his chair.

You sigh. “Goddamnit, you can try and stop me, but you can’t stop gravity” You say with a smirk. Ink tried to grab you around the waist, but your magic already activated and you were halfway to the ceiling. Standing above the pool where there were no people, you deactivated your magic, hoping for a huge splash.

That is until someone decided to intercept your attempt.

“Are you shitting me, right now.” You stare as blue strings hold you up in the air.

“ ~~ ** _can’t h-have ya hurting yourse1f_**~~ ”

You all freeze when you hear a whistle go off. A cat and alligator monster, dressed in white tank tops with the word ‘lifeguard’ across with red shorts, both point to a sign.

“There’s like no magic allowed here” The cat says.

“Yeah, it’s like against our pool policy” The alligator finishes.

You stick your tongue at Error. “That’s right, so lemme go. Right where I am” But he still didn’t give you the satisfaction of a big splash. Instead he slowly, _painstakingly_ slowly, completely ruining the fun of it. Then you sunk to the bottom with your arms crossed.

Eventually the others all went into the pool, Red and Axe opting for the hot tub. Everyone else in it seemed to move away from your group. Since there were others in the pool, Papyrus and Chef tried their best to not splash everywhere, and the still water was calming. You started dozing off. You had a few moments of peace underwater resting...

Until you were shaken awake violently by tiny hands.

A small kid, with what you can call the most generic face ever, was shaking your face violently in an attempt to wake you up.

“Frisk! Please do not shake her like that” You hear Toriel say.

You blink your eyes groggily as the kid signs too fast for you to keep up. So Sans translates for you. “Heh, they say they thought you were drownin’”

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first one to think I was drowning when I was just trying to sleep” You look over at Sans whose face lights up. “Anyways, thanks for waking me up. There’s no point in sleeping in a pool when there’s beds of heaven upstairs. Anyways, who actually are you? I don’t think we’ve met before” The two of you left the pool to talk with the others.

Toriel introduced the small kid. “This is the monster ambassador, Frisk. They are the one who freed us from the underground”

Frisk started signing at a rapid pace, but you could hear their SOUL say what they were signing.. _Are you the one duncle always talks about? Are you really a hybrid?! How strong are you-_

“Woah, kid. Slow down a little. Still waking up” You say, rubbing your eyes. “Who’s duncle?”

Frisk points at Sans. _That’s duncle. Every time we’ve seen him, he’s always talking about this new girl and-_

“T-that’s enough, kid”

Toriel smiles. “Frisk has been eager to see you ever since Sans mentioned you. What a coincidence you all happened to be here”

Asgore stands up, looking a little guilty. “It is nice to see you enjoying yourself again. We have a meeting with some humans about monster laws and this hotel was the nearest one”

“Yes, although the humans are less than inviting… we are still trying our best” Toriel said, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Actually, we have something to ask you, Y/n”

“Alright, shoot” You said as you mess up Frisk's hair for payback.

“Well during the meeting, we will need to separate from Frisk as that was requested, and we need more than one bodyguard. Asgore had suggested we ask you since Undyne will be busy watching over Frisk” She said, hopeful.

You think for a moment. You really didn’t like being put in all this again, it reminded you too much of what happened before.

“I understand if you do not want to. Especially considering last time” Said Asgore. “But, we would like you to at least consider-”

“Alright, I’ll do it” You say, nonchalantly.

“no. what if she gets hurt?!” Sans’ eyelights narrowed.

“I have no doubt that she can hold her own. There are no more mages about and if things were slightly different back then, she would no doubt have won” Asgore admits.

“Yeah, but i’m weak now…” You look at your fists as you clench them. “I can’t even hold that form without splitting my SOUL apart..” Thinking back to when you tried, all the scars that ripped open.

“Yer not weak” Red said, somewhat angry. “You can make a grown man piss ‘imself in two seconds. Thas not weak.”

“Language. Not in front of the child” Toriel gave a stern look.

You didn’t believe him though. You only gave him a small smile, hoping to hide the sadness. You couldn’t protect your mate, meaning you were the weakest there is. Burying it deep in your SOUL, you hid your sadness.

Every single one of the skeletons felt the absence of any emotion in your SOUL, as if you had shut it off like a light, making them worry. Not even the Sans’ could check your SOUL using their magic. Especially Nightmare, who was supposed to be the king of bad emotions.

Now Sans was sure you didn’t think highly of yourself. Tonight he would tell you just how important you are.

After some thinking, you decided…

“I’ll do it.” You say, not a speck of emotion behind your words

“What?” Sans’ eyelights shrunk to pinpricks. Red and Stretch were nearby listening in. “princess, you don’ have to”

You didn’t even look up. “If I can succeed in protecting something, if I can make up for what I failed to do, I will do anything.” You keep your eyes on your clenched fist. Sans is worried about you.

When Toriel and Asgore took Frisk to get lunch, you returned to the pool. But the others noticed you were different. You just sat there, void of all feelings.

“Hey, Nightmare? Ya sensin’ anything?” Axe was the first to ask.

Nightmare watched you as you stared into the water- no. looking beyond that. You were staring at nothing. “It’s weird. There’s nothin’ comin’ off of her SOUL.. like she sorta shut down”

“Is it somethin’ ta worry about?” Said Sanster.

“Well, last time a human felt absolutely nothing, they either hurt themselves physically or mentally. Might wanna keep an eye on her” Nightmare would never want to see you hurt. He didn’t want to tell the others something vital. Your SOUL was empty in more ways than just the lack of feelings. Your trait was now a dull grey like it was before. Your SOUL didn’t even display what you were thinking, nor did it display your lv and exp. It was like you were a completely different person.

“Hey, Rose? You doin’ ok there?” Ink waved his hand in front of you.

You stop his hand. “I’m fine. Nothing I’m not used to.” Your eyes still never left the ground. You could sense them, all of the SOULs in the room. They were loud. Some were singing songs of worry and concern, others were singing in happy tones and cheerful bursts. Yours was singing nothing. You felt empty, like the times in the void

“...ok, but if you need anything, you’d tell us, right?” Ink’s so called SOUL was a special case. He had no SOUL but the vials he carried around sung along to their traits and feelings. In a way, he was like you. Without the vials and traits, he would be a shell. A cruel, emotionless shell. Only you were forced to be like this.

You knew this wasn’t normal, but you had a goal now, protect the king and queen. You wouldn’t mess up this time. You could feel your SOUL hiding itself even further.

Then you felt a searing pain in your veins, like something that shouldn’t be there was infecting your blood. You ignore it for now. You’ve been through worse, after all.

“Yes. I’ll tell you if I need anything.” You were used to telling others you were fine, so the lie rolled right off your tongue. You wouldn’t need anything. Not until the job was complete.

Ink’s face flashed from sorrow to regret. “Right…”

Staying in that spot, unmoving for half an hour and waving away all attempts the skeles tried to come up with, you finally moved when Papyrus said it’s time for your group to have lunch. You walked almost robotically, following the tall skeleton.

“Uh, hold on paps. I’m gonna talk with princess for a bit. Save a bit for us” Sans said, holding your shoulders.

You flinch and try to keep your hands down, not wanting to seem violent. But you didn’t like how he was touching you.

“ALRIGHT BROTHER. I WILL SEE YOU IN A BIT THEN.” Papyrus said, his usual beam dimming down to a small smile.

Sans leads you back to the room. He hangs the wet towels to dry and gets a set of clothes. “Here, take these,” He passes you a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side. He didn’t think you would like going commando, so he reluctantly used his magic to get the underwear Nightmare got, to give to you. “It’s probably not good to stay in wet clothes. Plus you’re gonna wanna be comfortable”

You take the clothes without another word and head to the bathroom, still feeling that null void in your chest.

\----change of pov----

To say he was worried was an understatement. It was like you weren’t even there. Not even the call of food could snap you out of whatever trance you were in. This hadn’t happened before. He would say he was surprised, but with what you’ve been through, there were bound to be times when you just couldn’t handle things.

It was taking a while for you to get changed. Normally, you would be out in a flash, but when Sans looked at his phone, a solid fifteen minutes had passed.

“Uh, you doin’ alright in there, princess?” No response. Only silence.

He put his non-existent ear to the door, and he could hear small, rapid breaths, and a constant drip.

“I’m comin’ on, alright?” He was very worried now. He heard a series of small ‘no’s and ‘please’s.

When he opened the door, his eyelights disappeared..

You were on the bathroom floor with the tank top off but the shorts were by the door. You were holding your head as if you were hurt. Tears were streaming down your face as you looked like you were going through a nightmare. But that’s not what scared him.

Blood was running down your arms as four distinct scratch marks went along the entirety of your arm. Upon closer inspection, there were a couple years worth of small scars littering your wrists and arms. Your other hand had blood on the nails.

Then you gasped as pain ripped through your SOUL. Clenching your chest tight, you almost tore the shirt, but stopped when Sans grabbed your hands.

“Princess! what happened?!” His eyelights were back, but they were no more than specks.

You couldn’t say anything. Only managing to get out, “...bad blood… burning…”

He picked you up as best he could and set you on the bed, trying to make you as comfortable as he could. Your limbs were limp as your face was starting to pale. He went to clean up the bathroom and see if he could find bandages.

The sink was halfway filled with blood, which would explain the pailing. He looked closer, even though it terrified him, and he saw nothing different about it. Whatever bad blood you were talking about was internal. The shorts looked like they were thrown at the door in an attempt to make any noise. He wished he heard it sooner… He kept looking around and found a first aid kit with some bandages.

When he left the bathroom, he saw you trying to claw at your arm again as your eyes went back and forth looking at the room in panic.

“hey-Hey!! Princess, ya gotta stop doing that” He tried to stop your hand, but the minute he grabbed it, you yelped and pulled it away. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Wherever you think you are, you’re not there anymore” That got your attention.

But a sound at the door terrified you right back.

“UM, THE OTHERS WERE GETTING PRETTY WORRIED AND- OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Papyrus bursts into the room.

You grab your head again, nails threatening to tear into your scalp.

“Paps! Ya gotta move slowly. She going through something” Sans said, worry lacing his words.

“Sorry, I Just Came Up To Check On You Two” Papyrus’ concern grew more the longer he looked at you. “She’s Bleeding..”

“She’s going through a panic attack. Don’t know what caused it just yet. I still need to calm her down. And hopefully soon..”

\----change of pov (back to you)----

You were in darkness…

The only light you could see was coming from nowhere…

A man in the distance lit up by the strange non-existent light.

In his hands were a child, next to him was a monster, the mother.

They both looked lovingly at the young child.

The family was perfect, until the human king and monster king beheaded the man, and speared the child. The mother’s stomach was torn out along with her ribs.

A beautiful family…

_**Destroyed by the stupidity of others…** _

Then you could see out of the mother’s eyes.

The life leaving the man, and the baby turning to dust.

The king of monsters laughed heartily alongside the human as you blacked out, dusting falling from your hands.

You scream, scaring the skeleton in the room.

Wait, where were you?

You felt tired and weak. You went to reach for your head when you felt something warm run down your arm. Looking at both arms, you piece together that you did indeed claw your own arm again.

“Stars, you’re alright!” Sans’ eyelights grew, almost filling the entire socket.

“...yeah..what happened-” You were interrupted by a bear hug.

“You’ve been in that weird state for about an hour. You wouldn’t stop clawing your arm an-and you wouldn’t let us put the bandages on” He takes your arm the second he knows he could and starts applying bandages. “How much do you remember?”

“I agreed with Toriel and Asgore for the bodyguard thing. I felt empty… time kinda merges around there. I get here, go to the bathroom, then i can’t remember anything up til now..” You try and reach for your head when he takes the other hand and starts wiping off the blood with a rag.

“Well, i handed ya some of my clothes and well, those, then ya went to change an’ started panicking”

“Those?” You look down, and sure enough, you’re wearing the not so kid friendly lingerie. You squeak and try to cover up. He chuckles at the small noise.

“Don’ worry. You’ve only been wearin’ those for an hour” His face lights up a little at the realisation.

“Yeah, the hour you’ve been watching me panic. This can’t get any worse.” You try and pinch the bridge of your nose, but your hands are too wrapped up at the moment (heh).

Then Papyrus walks in, with you still in the underwear. “MISS Y/N, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ALRIGHT AGAIN! I HAVE BROUGHT SOME FOOD THAT WAS LEFTOVER. THE OTHERS ARE STILL WORRIED” 

You do what you normally do and make the weirdest sound you could. What others would have described as an arctic fox laughing, then you grab the blanket and try desperately to cover up. But with Sans sitting on the bed, the blankets didn’t budge.

“OH, DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! TO ME IT IS JUST LIKE WEARING A SWIM SUIT” He did have a point, but you still didn’t want to scar the innocent skele.

You still try to get the sheets as Papyrus leaves. You look at the floor. “You gonna get off the blankets anytime soon?!” You all but screech.

“Nah, I don’ really wanna” He said with a smirk, lying down.

You facepalm. “Lemme cover up, at least” Face burning bright, you try to grab the pillow, only to find they were both at the other end of the bed.

He turns over so he’s on his stomach, right in front of you. “I think I’d rather this” He says with a smirk.

You try to pull the tank top down, instead of it working out in your favour, your juggernauts decide to leave the base camp. Normally Sans would freeze up, but instead he just smirks more.

“nOPE” You try and grab the pillow, only for him to take it just before you do. “Gimme.” You make the childish grabby hands.

“Hmmmmmm nnnnope” He makes a pop sound at the ‘p’.

You still try and reach for it, throwing all embarrassment out the window. “Gib.” You keep reaching as he brings it higher and higher.

“Not gonna happen” he says with a smug look.

You are both on your knees on the bed as you try and get the pillow. Eventually he has it in both hands and he can’t bring it any higher. Unfortunately, it’s still out of reach for you. Then he brings his arms down and wraps them around you. The pillow behind you and with you two being this close. Your boobs were pushed against his chest.

“Sans 1. Y/n 0.” He says with a deep chuckle. Your face flushes.

Then there’s a knock at your door and you both separate as fast as you could, faces lighting up the entire room.

“I heard that Y/n got hurt and-” Toriel’s eyes widened. “Oh! Goodness!” She starts giggling. “Well, sorry to interrupt you two, I came here to help heal your wounds”

“T-thanks, Tori” You say sheepishly. It feels like your mother walking in on you making out with your boyfriend.

“I- um, I’ll go and heat up the food, yeah” Sans booked it out of the room fast.

You grab the blankets and bury yourself in them, leaving your arms out.

“Soooo,” Toriel’s eyebrows wiggle. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. WhY?” You start sweating.

“Well, considering what you’re wearing, I would say that is not the case” She giggles even more.

“T-that’s not my fault. These are the clothes he gave me to change into!” You try and reason.

“So, he gave you naughty clothes and his tank top?” 

You try to think of a comeback but thought. That is basically what happened. “Yeeeesssss?”

She only laughed as she undid the bandages. She winced upon seeing the wounds. “How did you get these so quickly? They’re fairly deep” Toriel’s voice was laced with worry.

“I can’t really remember. I know I panicked and clawed at my arm. I don’t know much besides that” You look down, deep in thought.

“Well, I can heal the majority of it, but you know the consequences of healing magic and all that”

“I can heal it myself-”

“Nonsense. You tire yourself out faster that way” She intercepts.

You don’t bother fighting back as green wisps of light appear from her hands and make its way to the wounds. As the skin started to heal, you got increasingly more tired. Eventually, when the healing was done, you were fairly tired, emotionally and physically.

“There. That is all I can do for tonight without knocking you out for a day”

“Thnkss, Tori” You say with a sluggish slur as Sans walks back in, the food in tin foil to keep it warmer for longer.

“And you,” she points to Sans. “Don’t tire her out any more than she already is. Save it for another night” She winks, causing his face to explode a royal blue. “Goodnight, you two”

You say goodnight and bury your face in the pillow. You feel the bed shift behind you as the blanket moves.

“So, today wasn’t how i thought it would turn out”

You keep facing the other way to hide your red face. “Yeah. Could’ve ended up better. But we have the rest of the week to make up for that”

“Heh, true” He moves closer, wrapping his arms around your waist causing you to squeak again from the sudden contact.

“WhY” You bury your face in your hands.

“‘Cuz it’s fun. You make the cutest of noises” His breathing slows.

You stutter, face bursting into a glowing mess. “W-what?”

“I ain’t kiddin’. You’re adorable,” He inhales deeply through his naval cavity, sending shivers down your body. “And ya smell nice”

You try not to squeal. “I’m not and no I don’t” You cross your arms.

He moves closer, pulling you flush against him. “Yes, you are. And yes you do. I know many other skeletons who would agree”

“Alright, bone boy. No more flirting, I’m tired” You say as you yawn.

“Heh, ok. But I won’t stop until you see yourself the way I do”

“Shush. Goodnight”

“G/night, angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be the next skele hangout?


	13. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger has entered the ring!
> 
> Or should i say five

You wake up feeling a little stiff.

Looking at the window, it’s still night.

You tried to get more comfortable, only for the mass of heat behind you to groan. You try to turn and look when it all comes flooding back, and your face lights when you realize.

Two skeletal arms snaked around your body while you were asleep. One was under your shirt and in your bra. The other had snuck down to just below your stomach, holding right under the scar.

Your mind raced. What if he had gone further? Sure, he was asleep, but that doesn’t mean anything.

You kept quiet while you tried to slowly pry his hands off, stopping whenever you heard grunts or sighs. Your face was lighting up the room in a vibrant red glow.

You squeaked when his hands moved again, his left hand making its home on your breast, his right hand reaching past and into your thin underwear, the sound causing him to shift again.

You see the familiar white glow of his eyelights reflecting on the wall faintly.

“Mmmmhey, angel” He was completely unaware of what he was doing, as far as you knew. Then he moved his fingers, probably to feel where they were, you squirmed and bit your lip, suppressing a moan. Then you see blue shine on the walls you were facing, meaning he’s definitely realized where his hands were, yet he makes no effort to move them.

“S-sorry for waking you, but I’m g-gonna get a drink of water” His hands still don’t move. “So, if you could-”

His hands snap away faster than you’ve ever seen him move. Then you bolt to the bathroom and calm your pounding SOUL.

You got the glass left in the bathroom and downed a glass as fast as you could, splashing your face with cold water. _That was close…_

It took Sans a minute to realize what he had done. _He had his hand near your-_ He shook his head, trying to prevent those thoughts from entering his racing mind. His SOUL was thumping at a dull pace, sad at the lack of contact. Sans had a good idea on why his hands roamed. His dream was less than appropriate. But even in dream form, your body felt like it was real. So soft and squishy. The way you squirmed under his touch, _the way you fit him so well_. He could feel it now, how his magic reacted to you. _In_ you. How his SOUL called out to you, and you answered. He didn’t realize his magic was building up until the familiar blue was glowing through his shorts.

He tried to will his magic away but it refused. He grabbed the blankets and covered himself as best he could when you walked in.

“S-sorry ‘bout that” Sans said sheepishly.

“I-it’s fine” you said, face still glowing. You sit down on the bed then notice a strange glow coming from below the blankets. Judging by where that glow is, and how it’s the colour of Sans magic, your face glows brighter. “I-i’ll, uh, i can sleep on the couch if you want” You try and look anywhere else but the obvious glow in the dark room.

When you get no answer, you decide to stand up. Then you feel a pull on your arm. You can barely register what it was until two boney lips connected with yours, the magic striking through your body, lighting all your nerves on fire. You were caught off guard and your mind started racing. Then you relaxed into the kiss.

It was sweet at first, testing. But it slowly picked up pace. You felt a tongue of magic brush against your lips, the shock causing you to gasp. A hand snaked up behind your head as he tilted it back, allowing more room. You both kept creeping to the wall.

Eventually, your back was to a wall, the kiss turning passionate and heavy. You were panting, trying to get air every time you two separated, but it would only be a second at most since he would almost instantly reclaim your lips. One of his hands was holding your hip, while the other was exploring your back. A hard formation of magic was still very present and very much digging into your thigh.

“Ya know how much it pisses me off,” He goes towards your neck, making you whimper. “when i hear the others are touchin’ ya?” He starts sucking at your neck. “an’ when i saw Ink do this,” He nipped at the sensitive skin. “I almost lost it and claimed you right then and there”

He put his leg in between yours, opening them. “Hell, when Tori walked in, I almost didn’t stop myself” then his mouth opened, ready to mark. “And even now,”

“I can’t. Not until you’re ready.” He stops suddenly, leaving you panting and frustrated. The big, hard thing pressing into your thigh disappears.

You wanted to scream at him for not continuing. You wanted to yell out you wanted this. But did you? You did in the moment, but if it had been anyone else, if it had been anyone else but _your_ skeles, _**you would break their ribs**_. You would only ever accept them.

You say nothing as he walks away. You felt angry, but also insecure. You begin absentmindedly scratching your arm again, only stopping when you hit something painful and suck in a sharp breath.

He turns around. “You really shouldn’t be doing that. You almost knocked yourself into a coma earlier”

You mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear. “Hmm?”

“I should’ve been knocked out.” You stare at the floor.

“Angel, don’t think like that. You’ll only hurt yourself more”

“Look at me, Sans. How much more broken do you think I could get? One wrong thought and I’m dust!”

“You know that’s not true” He says, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Oh really? I blanked out all because something reminded me of five hundred years ago and the next thing i knew, i had half my blood in the sink and my arm was leaking dust”

That was right, he thought. You nearly killed yourself from one thought alone. He watched as you grabbed a pair of long pants. Then the next thing you knew, you were being hugged. “I never would have let that happen to you.”

“What?” You ask, shocked.

“If I was your bondmate, I would have never let you get hurt.” 

“It’s not just that… _I_ couldn’t protect my mate. I can’t protect any mates”

“Then don’t burden yourself with that. You were hurt. And if your future mate can’t understand that, they aren’t your mate.” He said in a serious but soft tone. “You shouldn’t be the one protecting you and your mate alone.”

You didn’t know when you began crying until you felt tears hit your shirt. “Thanks..”

“No problem, princess. Now, let’s get some sleep”

Your turn to tease. “I highly doubt you’ll be sleeping anytime soon”

He raises a browbone. “Oh? And why is that”

You grab his shirt and pull him until he’s a few inches away. “Well, whatever made ya wake up with a _bone_ r, will probably be back again” You say with a wink.

You sit back on the bed when arms grabbed you by the waist and dragged you. “C’mere, you. Ya ain’t leaving til morning” he says, chuckling.

“Just don’t give me a bruise from all the poking” You giggled.

Your tease was successful when whatever Sans was going to say got caught in his non-existent throat.

“Oh, angel,” His voice dropped an octave. “If you wanted, i could do a hell of a lot more than bruising” Your face was heating up again.

“G-goodnight, boneboy”

“g’night angel”

You woke up to the curtains being rudely opened.

“Aaauuuugggggh, who let in the walkin’ hangoverrr” You groan as you turn over, tucking your head under Sans’ head. It was just as you were shifting over that you did, in fact, feel a bruise on your leg.

“SORRY, MAIDEN! PAPYRUS AND CHEF WERE GETTING BREAKFAST AND TOLD ME TO WAKE UP ALL THE LAZY PEOPLE!” Blue beamed.

“Sorry, couldn’t hold him back, honey” Stretch said, scratching the back of his skull. Then he raised a browbone. “Big spoon or little spoon”

“I’m a knife.” You deadpan.

“She’s a koala. Arms and legs wrap around me” Sans chuckled as you glared and wiggled your way out of his grasp.

“Hmm, last night must’ve been fun, huh?” Stretch smirked.

“What?” You asked.

He gestured to his neck. “Might wanna check a mirror”

When you went into the bathroom, you nearly squealed of embarrassment. On your neck was a very red, very sucked on circle, probably left by the same one who left a bruise on your ass in the middle of the night.

“SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSS, YOU ASSSSSS!!” You screech.

“sorry, not sorry” He said with a wink.

“So, do you think she’s ready?” Stretch said, interested.

“Not yet, but her SOUL is undoing what’s left of the old bond” Sans said, seriously. “So, give it another week and she’ll be ready”

“Or I could ask her now and see her opinion”

“You could, but her SOUL will be able to tell when it’s checked”

“Don’t have to check it”

As you came out of the bathroom, you grabbed one of the fluffiest robes you packed and put it on, completely covering the obvious hickey.

“Aw, ya don’t have to cover it, angel” You stuck your tongue at him.

“Hey, honey? How’s your SOUL feeling?”

You think for a moment. “It’s been pretty normal, why?”

“Jus’ wondering”

You hear the sound of two phones going off.

“Shit…”

“I’ll go, you watch angel” Sans got up and put on his jacket. “Jus’ gotta check something. I’ll be back later. With that, he blips out of existence.

“What was that about?” You were curious.

“Just a project of ours going haywire. I may have to leave soon” He unwraps a sucker and puts it in his mouth. “Now, about those,” He sits on the bed. “When i say how’s your SOUL feeling, i mean has there been tugs recently?”

“I mean, i think so. Can’t really remember, why?”

“Want to check something” 

“Alright, just don’t pull out my SOUL” You cross your arms as if it’ll help.

“Wouldn’t dream of it without your permission. Ok so, how do you feel about us?”

“Like all of you? You’re all really fun to hang out with and-”

He shook his head. “I mean more than that, how do you _feel_ about us”

Oh. _Ohh_. “W-well I mean, uhh I like you guys” Your face flushed a faint red.

“What about as bondmates” The scent of honey waved in the air, dancing in the morning dew.

That caused you to dim on the outside, but your SOUL was calling out at the sound of it. _Hm, your SOUL is betraying you_.

“It’s complicated. I’m still not sure about that. I just don’t know. I might be ready soon but i don’t really know”

“Alright, thanks honey” With that, he got up, leaving you feeling guilty.

As Stretch walked out, only one thing went through his mind.

Heh, _liar_

_**You are ready** _

As you got ready for the day, Ink stopped by.

“Hey, Rose! What’s with the giant scarf?”

You wore the biggest thing you could find to hide the monstrosity on your neck. “Sans’ fault.” You deadpan.

“What’s under it?’ He curiously picked at the huge scarf.

“nOtHiNg” You take a step back.

That put a mischievous grin on his face. “Lemme see” he reached for the scarf again, only for you to duck away.

As Nightmare was ready to leave to his room. He opened the door and

“LEMME SEE” “nEVAAAAAHHHHHHHHH”

He sees you with an abnormally large scarf around your neck, being chased by Ink who’s trying to grab the scarf. So Nightmare teleports right in front of you, effectively stopping your mad dash.

“What’s goin’ on here?” With you stopping, Ink snatched the scarf, revealing the still very present red mark on your neck. “Interesting. Does that mean it’s fair game?” He looked at Ink.

“Don’t know. Let’s try it” They both looked at you with the same face, smug bastards.

You screech like that screaming goat video you saw before, while they were confused, you bolted right into Dusty.

“Heh, nice mark. Want another one to match?” His face dusting a light purple.

“nOpE” You get around him and keep running.

You hide back in your room, losing all the skeles in the process, or so you think.

“MWEH HEH HEH! HELLO AGAIN, MAIDEN!” Blue’s eyes were stars. That would have been adorable, if they weren’t aimed for the very unmarked part of your neck.

“Nope, not gonna happen, Blueberry” His face lit up at the new nickname.

“Alright, Maiden. But I Won’t Wait Forever, Mweh Heh”

Then Edge bursts into the room. “BREAKFAST WAS MADE A WHILE AGO, YOU SLOW ASS WHELPS-” he stares at your distracting mark. “A-AND COVER THAT UP. YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER” He leaves as fast as he came, face dusting.

You both head down with Edge, who has been looking anywhere but you. Once you reach the cafeteria, all the skeles immediately look at the mark on your neck, and they all share the same face.

“Don’t even.” You deadpan.

Even Sanster wiggles his browbones. “Who gave ya that?”

“Sans…”

“So, the creampuff has declared a challenge” Axe said, eyelight shrinking the tiniest bit.

“Challenge?”

They all shake their heads. “Doesn’ matter”

Papyrus and Chef walk in with a bunch of plates and trays in their hands. “ALTHOUGH, I DO NOT LIKE GREASY FOODS, THESE SEEM TO BE LACKING THE GREASE” They place it down and you all start tearing through it, you end up having to fight Axe for the last piece of toast.

When breakfast was done, you started heading back to your room.

“Where are you going, Rose?” Ink said, raising a browbone.

“Goin’ to get ready for the day. And absolutely no teleporting into my room. I swear to the stars I won’t hold back my magic if I sense a single ‘port.’” You glare at the skeles who are most likely to barge in.

You walk up to the elevator, making sure you are alone. You feel like someone’s watching you. But there was no one around. Then hit the button to your floor and stand in the corner.

The same man from before walks in, you immediately scowl. You stand as far away from him as possible. You almost didn’t notice how he was inching closer.

“Don’t even try it, old fag. “

He obviously didn’t listen as he still inched closer to you. Checking the number at the top, you were still barely halfway from your floor. When he was only a step away, you jumped to the ceiling, freaking him out.

“If you try anything, I have fucking magic, dumbass.” You sit there on the ceiling until your floor comes up. You walk along the walls furthest from him and practically bolt out of the elevator, leaving him very angry and very confused.

You run to your room as fast as you can, making sure he wasn’t following you. When you see he wasn’t behind you, you open the door and lock it behind you. _Geez… what’s with that guy?_

You pick out a set of clothes, a pair of jean shorts, not needing black tights since well, ya know. You debate whether you should wear the lingerie, but taking another look, it seems like someone coincidentally took all your packed underwear and replaced it with even more of the sexy thin apparel. You sigh and take the underwear and bra. Next you take a shirt that says ‘Hellbent on You’ with a man that has a skull with no bottom jaw. He has three rounded “teeth”, pink eyelights in his sockets. He has pink hair that was like magic, and a bright orange heart in front of him that had a picture of him when he was alive, and a blue haired girl with red glasses. He was wearing a black suit that had ribs on it, a pink tie, and gloves with white square pieces on it. He was outlined in a purplish pink.

You recognize him from a small animated series you saw on Youtube. Mystery something? Eh, you’ll check after you get in the shower.

You grab your phone and set it to your playlist as you set up the shower, the first song coming on. There weren’t many lyrics in this one, but you loved the beat.

_**I’ve been hellbent, baby.** _

_**Hellbent on loving you all day long.** _

_**Hellbent on drugs ‘cause they turn you on.** _

_**Don’t know what else to do.** _

__

_**Mmm, I’ve been hellbent, baby.** _

_**Hellbent on making you love me too.** _

_**Even though not what I’m ‘sposed to do..** _

_**I don’t give a damn.** _

__

_**I’ve been hellbent, baby.  
(Been hellbent, baby)  
Since too long, baby  
(Since too long, baby)  
My eyes wide shut  
(My eyes wide shut)  
And I feel your touch  
(And I feel your touch)  
Oh, I'll turn you on  
(I'll turn you on)  
You make me strong  
(You make me strong)  
Said all I need is  
All I need is  
All I need is you** _

You sigh, you really like that song. Almost, if not, as much as the next song that’s coming on. What you didn’t know was that you had an audience in your room. They didn’t dare ‘port into the bathroom and interrupt your song. Many of them set up their phones to record you as the next song rolled in.

_**Each and every day** _

_**Hiding from the sunshine** _

_**Wandering in the shade** _

_**Not too old, not too young** _

_**Every night again** _

_**Dancing with the moonlight** _

_**Somewhere far away** _

_**I can hear your call** _

You rinse out your hair and lose yourself in the music.

_**I’m out of my head.** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause you can run but you can't hide** _

_**I'm gonna make you mine** _

_**Out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause I can feel how your flesh now** _

_**Is crying out for more** _

__

_**Ain't no fairytale** _

_**What I see in your eyes** _

_**Awaiting your mistake** _

_**Not too close, not too far** _

_**Sneaking in the pain** _

_**Every truth becomes lie** _

_**I won't trust myself** _

_**Once I hear your call** _

__

_**I'm out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause you can run but you can't hide** _

_**I'm gonna make you mine** _

_**Out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause I can feel how your flesh now** _

_**Is crying out for more** _

__

_**I'm out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind  
(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)** _

_**Out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind  
(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)** _

__

_**I'm out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause you can run but you can't hide** _

_**I'm gonna make you mine** _

_**Out of my head** _

_**Of my heart and my mind** _

_**'Cause I can feel how your flesh now** _

_**Is crying out for more…** _

Man, if only you had this stuff all those years ago. You shut off the shower and grab a towel, knowing full well someone’s out there.

Yougrab a towel and practically break down the door, hissing at whoever was there, which turned out to be all of them except for Sans, Red, Stretch, and Papyrus. Edge was probably outside the door. Even Chef was there, a blush dusting on his cheekbones.

“ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE SHITS. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” You charge at them, swinging a mace of translucent magic, aiming to only scare them.

They all run out like deer after hearing a gunshot, except for Blue, who was ballsy enough to stay right where he was.

“Hello, Maiden”

“Uh, Blue. The whole point of telling everyone to leave was for everyone to leave. Including you.” You cross your arms.

“I Know, I Just Wanted To Ask You Something When You Were Alone” He sat down on the bed, surprisingly lacking a smug face. “You See, Most Of Us Have Had One On One Time With You, A-And I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Go Somewhere… With Me?” Blue’s voice quietened, unsure of himself the more he talked his mind, worrying you would reject his offer.

You thought about it. He seems genuine despite his previous actions. You shrug, “Sure, it’s only fair”

Then his eyes turned to stars. The cutest giant baby blue stars. _Adorable_.

Blue’s face erupted into a bright blue glow.

“W-WELL, M-M-MY BROTHER HAS GONE WITH SANS AND RED TO WORK ON THE MACHI- I MEAN, THE PROJECT. SO, THE REST OF US HAVE PLANNED TO GO CHECK OUT WHAT THIS TOWN HAS TO OFFER!”

You raised an eyebrow at the small mistake Blue had let out, but didn’t bother prying into it. At least, not yet.

He started leading you out the door when you realized you were still in a towel. You groan audibly and close the door, locking it behind you. You reluctantly get dressed and leave the room, preparing to head down to the cafe where Papyrus texted you to meet him.

Everyone still had coloured faces as you looked around, spotting Papyrus and Chef getting food from the nearby stands.

Then Ink’s phone went off, shocking some of the blushy skeles. When he picks it up, you can hear the sound of a distant explosion followed by an ungodly screech that sounded like Edge on helium, a smooth baritone voice faintly sounds in the background. Ink immediately pulled the phone away until it quieted down. After the quickest phone call you’ve ever heard, Ink looks towards Nightmare and Error.

“We gotta go. Sans needs our help-”

“ ~~ ** _I don’t wan-na go_**~~ ” “I don’ wanna go.” They both deadpan.

“We need to. Some of the _unsavoury_ ones have joined the battlefield.” He pinches the bridge of his naval cavity. Nightmare shrugs while Error visibly cringes.

They both wave to you and leave, leaving you insanely confused.

You breathe in, about to assault all the remaining skeles with questions when Axe nearly slams a hand over your mouth, “Classic’ll answer whatever questions ya got. Pretty sure he wouldn’t want us spoilin’ evrythin’” Axe admitted.

Now you were curious. You sure as hell weren’t going to stop there, but you’ll let him off easy this time. “Damn… well this was supposed to be a fun trip and now we’re missing half the group” You pout.

“We Can Still Have Fun, Maiden” He wiggles his browbone.

“My pants stay on, Blue.” Now it was his turn to pout.

“Alright, that leaves me, you,” You point at Blue. “Axe, Dusty, Papyrus, Chef, and Edge. Not a lot but we should be able to find something to do”

Edge scoffs. “AS IF YOU COULD FIND SOMETHING INTERESTING TO DO.”

What’s one way you can kick his ass without kicking his ass…

“What about laser tag?” Dusty showed Axe whatever was on his phone.

“Before I ask, explain” Your eyebrows scrunch up unconsciously from the lack of answers.

“Basically, you got this fake gun that shoots lasers, which is a beam of light. Hit one of the targets that everyone wears and you get a point. The area’s fairly dark and there's places you can climb an’ get an advantage”

You wince a little at the mentions of guns but once he said the beam of light thing, your eyes lit up. “ _yes_.” Blue’s eyelights became stars as Papyrus and Chef met up with your group. They were wearing matching outfits. They had white tank tops with the words ‘cool dude’ on it, along with a pair of blue shorts. They looked almost identical, if Chef’s eye sockets were stretched downwards, you would have mistaken him as Papyrus. Another question.

“DID YOU SAY LASER TAG?!” Papyrus beamed while Chef looked at him, confused.

Axe and Dusty read into where it was as Blue and Papyrus enthusiastically explain to Chef what laser tag was.

“ARE YOU FOOLS REALLY PLANNING ON GOING TO THAT KIDS PLACE?!”

You grab him by his shirt and pull him down. “If you have a problem with it, you’re answering to me. Capiche?” 

His face dusted a light red as he tried to nod. You let go and stared him down as Axe said, “w-well, it ain’t far from here an’ the place’s monster friendly luckily" With that, you all prepped then left towards the destination Axe had marked on his phone.

“UM, THERE IS A SLIGHT PROBLEM” Papyrus piped up as you walked. “THERE IS AN ODD NUMBER HERE”

Blue grabbed your arm. “I WANT TO BE ON MAIDEN’S TEAM!” You nearly tripped from the extra weight added to your right side.

“Alright. Who else wants to be on my team”

They all raise their hands.

You shake your head. “Good lord. Alright, who wants to be a team captain”

Taking the bait, Edge yelled. “THAT WILL BE ME, WHELP.”

“Alright, since Blue’s on my team, you pick someone”

“TCH, FINE. I’LL TAKE HIM” He points to Axe. “HE SEEMS LIKE HE’D BE A GOOD HUNTER”

You almost missed the way Axe’s grin turned into a tight grimace.

“Alright, I’ll take Chef then heh heh” Chef beamed at the call of his name.

“I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN, SWEETS!” He was bouncing with joy and- wait, sweets? Stars, what were with these names…

“HMPH, DUST.” Dusty just shrugged and went with it.

Papyrus seemed hurt at how he was picked last. So you called him over.

“I was going to pick you anyways. I was hoping Edge wasn’t going to” You swear you say stars in his eyes.

“THANK YOU, MISS Y/N!”

You would never see how Dusty or Axe looked at you sweetly for that. You did have your way around them. If only you could see _his papyrus_ , Dusty thought. _he would have loved to cook with you_...

“Alright, with that settled, let’s get our asses there” And from saying that word, you got a symphony of ‘LANGUAGE’s from your entire team.

It had been another few minutes when you finally saw the building. It was a dark looking building with neon pink and purple lights lining the area, you could've sworn it was Mettaton themed if it weren't for the lack of his name. A strange person was standing near the building, not close enough to make out any defined details. Although, from what you can see, they were wearing a cropped black jacket with fur lining the hood, a weird red patch on one of their arms. They wore black jeans that looked similarly like leather. Even from such a distance, the faint smell of smoke wafted in the air. You didn’t pay too much attention. You ended up missing the curious look by the newcomer.

As you entered the building, your team beamed. Axe and Dusty were marvelling more at the face you were making. Even Edge had a little beam in his sockets.

You look around, spotting the register and an arcade to your left, the actual entrance to the area is to your right with small lights lighting the floor, a sign that says ‘line starts here’ placed at the end of it. You also noticed the figure from before was standing inside, the scent of smoke and an underlying scent following him.

Axe tapped your shoulder. “Ya ready to go?”

You snapped out of whatever stupor you were in and nodded. “Yeup! Good luck trying to find me” You flex an arm.

“Oh you don’ hafta worry ‘bout that. We’ll always be able to find ya” He winks at you as you feel a hand barely brush your ass. You blush a little. But you’re getting used to all the flirty comments.

So you return the favour and grab his jacket, pulling him closer. You quickly peck him on the cheek and his face lights up a deep blue. “It won’t be that difficult finding a glowing skele”

You hadn’t noticed the rest of the skeletons were looking at you until it finally dawned on you what you had just done. They were either glaring at Axe who was smiling with a giant dopey grin, or they were staring at you, more specifically, your lips.

Then your feet are off the ground as Blue holds you in the air. “IT IS TIME FOR THE TAG! LET’S GO, MAIDEN!”

\----change of pov (back to the morning)----

Sans was tired, _bone_ tired. Heh heh…

The machine had just activated. He got a call from Alphys saying the CORE had a giant surge of energy, which may have kick-started the machine again.

The three who knew the most about the machine were called. “red, stretch... we need to get to snowdin. something’s up with the machine again”

He looked at you again, you were sleeping yet he could feel your SOUL purr. Whatever you were dreaming was probably good, that is until you whimpered. He was concerned until he saw the face you were making. That definitely wasn’t a nightmare face, if the glow was anything to go by. Your SOUL twisted and ached, as you made the goofiest grin he’s ever seen. Another text from Alphys tells him the CORE’s doing it again. He thought back to the connection he made before about your SOUL and the CORE. With the void magic still lying in it, that could be why the machine’s acting up.

After ten minutes of getting ready and debating on staying with you, he left to meet up with Red and Stretch.

“what tha hell didya have ta interrupt my sleep for, classic?!” Red has bags under his eyes the same colour as his magic.

“CORE suddenly sparked. it must’ve formed the link again with ‘er SOUL. heh, shoulda seen how she was in her sleep” He scratched the side of his face, face dusting a blue at the thought of it.

“What’s that got to do with the machine?” Stretch raised a browbone.

“well, considerin’ it runs on CORE power…” Red was deep in thought.

“you don’t think it pulled more in, do ya?” Sans’ eyelights were full of worry.

“Don’t know. Let’s check”

The three of them teleported back to the house, finding a mess and smoke bellowing from the basement.

“Shit…” The three said in unison.

A familiar face greeted them all. He had a longer, smoother face than any Sans but his jaw wasn’t like any Papyrus. A crack ran up from his right eye like the run on his left that ran downwards.

“This… isn’t my universe.” The yellow eyelights scanned the other three.

“Shit… so did it go off again.” Stretch sighed through his naval cavity.

The new skeleton looked around, before he felt a small tug from his SOUL. “Hmm…” He hummed in thought.

“how many more are there?” Sans asked, worry lacing every word.

“Don’t know. You’ll have to check for yourself.” The skeleton looked at himself to see any damage. The CORE had finally appeared and his Frisk sacrificed herself for him to live on in another universe.

He had been drifting through the multiverse for who knows how long until something beckoned his SOUL. The same small tug that is currently pulling at it now is stronger than it was out there. He would find it, regardless of these others.

The trio immediately bolted downstairs, leaving the different skeleton behind to contemplate his existence.

As they looked at the machine, it looked thoroughly destroyed, at least the power part of it. The generator was completely blown, a sickening black smoke rising from it and into the house. It was silent until a mass in front of the machine started shifting. Sans immediately dialed up the more powerful of the Sans’.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME, YOU VILE CRETINS!” Red winced. It almost sounded like Edge, but with the high pitch ring of Blue.

Sans tried to cover the phone, hoping to spare Ink of the ungodly screeching. “Hey Ink? Problem with the machine. We need you, Error, and Nightmare” He gets a confirmation and hangs up.

Sure enough, there stood a very pissed off edgy Blueberry there. He was wearing a black leather shirt that clung to his ribs, black leather pants equally as clingy, similar to how Edge would dress. He had a red bandana the same colour as Papyrus’ scarf and he sported two thin scars up his right eye. Next to him stood an edgy Stretch who looked slightly nervous, maybe subdued was the word. He was wearing a jacket almost exactly like Red’s only it was longer. He had a gold tooth also like Red.

“Milord, I think someone is here to explain what happened”

“WHATEVER, MUTT. YOU THERE! EXPLAIN WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS WE ARE BEFORE I USE YOUR RIBS AS TOOTHPICKS!” He pointed at Sans.

_this was going to be a long night…_

“DON’T YOU FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COPY! I, THE MALEVOLENT SANS, WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BULLSHIT!”

“Ugh, again. We’re not ordering you around. Just suggesting not parading the town announcing we’re the same person” Stretch was going to have a migraine.

“My my~ they are right though” G looked over to whoever was saying that.

A skeleton was standing right by the front door G teleported by. He was also wearing black leather, only it was completely hugging a purple ecto-form. He was wearing a black crop top with a purple heart in the middle, a purple vest with blue fur at the top and bottom overtop.

Next to him was another Papyrus wearing a long sleeve crop top with another heart shape cut out from the chest, revealing a pink ecto-body underneath it, also with ill-fitting black pants.

“Now Now, This Isn’t Even Your Universe. You Will Have To Go By Another Name Until This Is Situated.” The stripper Papyrus said, maturely.

“FINE, AS YOU INFERIORS ARE BEGGING ME, I WILL LISTEN, BUT THAT MEANS YOU OWE ME.” The edgy blue stated.

Red audibly groaned. “alright, but we gotta think of names cuz classic ‘ere has taken the name sans”

“IF ANY NAME IS FITTING, I WILL BE CALLED BLACK. MUTT HERE WILL BE MUTT.” Black gestured to his brother, Mutt just went along with it.

“Then I will be called Sin~” The stripper Sans said, while sticking his tongue in between two phalanges.

“And I Will Be Pink”

Sans sighed. At least that was over with. Well, all except one.

“My frisk calls me G” G said, pulling out a cigarette.

At least his migraine was going to cool off. “Alright, good. Now, luckily we got extra rooms here. Just avoid the room at the end of the third story. Aside from that, any room with a sign is also taken”

“What’s up with the room on the third floor?” G said, curious.

Sans was hoping no one would ask, but knowing himself, he would want to know. “That’s a-” Sans coughed. “-Friend of ours”

G raised a browbone as Sin spoke up. “Oooh~ would this happen to be a girl?”

Red growled. “None a ya are touchin’ ‘er.”

Black was intrigued. “SO YOU LET A PATHETIC WHELP INTO YOUR HOUSE”

“Edge thought the same thing. Next thing he knew, he was on his ass” Stretch smirked.

Black was intrigued. If Edge was who he thought he was, then you were someone interesting.

\-----change of pov (back to you, present)----

Your little group of skeletons and yourself were led into the prepping area. There were various vests and laser guns attached. A poster of safety rules which was everything from ‘please do not smack people with the guns’ to ‘please go to the bathroom IN the bathroom, not in this area!’ You giggled at the descriptive and stupid rule. There was a special rule for magic stating ‘No use of magic on others’, so they were giving monsters an advantage. You’ll have to remember this place for later since it’s so monster friendly.

When the helper was trying to fit your vest, they had to up the size. _Three times_. Mainly because your boobs would get in the way. The gun was a fairly big size but lightweight. It could still damage someone enough if you did hit them over the head with it.

The vests made everyone look buff, which made you laugh.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!” Edge asked angrily.

You could barely hold back a snort as Papyrus and Chef posed. “Y-you guys l-look like bodybuilders!!” You almost fell onto your back laughing. Now Axe and Dusty were posing, causing your vest to unclip, much to the helper’s sadness. They tried to buckle it back up but you had to breathe out entirely to get it back on. When it was back on, it made you look like you had on one of those vintage corsets that accentuated your chest and stomach, causing the posing skeles to sputter, and Edge to rethink what he was about to say.

The helper moved on to help the stranger from before, after handling the other two humans that were placed on Edge’s team, who was placed on your team. He never took off his hood and kept his face out of sight. When they told him to lift his arms, you saw a smooth white hand with perfect circular holes cut out of them. Your eyes widened, but the shock was off as soon as someone started talking through a speaker.

“Alright, you guys can head on into the next room. They’ll give a brief rundown of the rules. Have fun and enjoy the game”

The room was insanely dark, making you hide fairly easily if it wasn’t for the glowing scars from the blacklights and your starch white face. But you could hide those in your vest and your hair. You snickered to the opposing group.

“Good luck seeing me in these lights!” you stick your tongue out. Only for it to be promptly grabbed, yes _grabbed_ , by two boney phalanges.

Dusty was standing there with a smug look. “And next time i get this tongue, it will be with my own” To prove his point, a purple tongue flickered through his teeth.

“It won't be that difficult finding a glowing hottie” Axe chuckled.

_Oh, It’s on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should any other aus be added? or is it already insane heh


	14. The newcomer breaks da rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser tag!
> 
> G moves up in the ranks.
> 
> And the fucking king has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Spicy times ahead!
> 
> Now that explicit rating has a reason to be there. Hehe

The room was massive to say the least, if the map right next to the large screen was any indication.

The screen began to glow as an overly peppy girl appeared on it.

“Hello! And welcome to Ebott’s well-known laser tag arena!” The screen switches over to reveal the arena lit up. Various buildings of every height were scattered around. What appears to be a giant castle lies in the middle of the arena, stretching out above the area. There were four entry points, you kept in mind, that were located at the same distance from each other. The camera panned out over the area, showing much more complicated entry points and areas to hide. “There are four points to aim for on all of your vests, and covering any of them will result in disqualification” You hear Edge scoff, so you roll your eyes at him. “Every time you hit a target, it will add a point to you and take away a point from your target. And vice versa! The team with the most points at the end is the winner! You will have thirty seconds to hide before your targets light up” As she talked, the screen flipped between the targets on your vest, to a leader board. “You will have an hour to get as many points as you can get! Stay safe and have fun!” You saw Axe and Dusty talk to the helper and they agreed on something. The helper talked with everyone but you, meaning all of them were hiding something.

Then the large doors in front of you opened as you steeled your nerves. _It can’t be that hard finding glowing eyelights_.

“This is gonna be so fuUUUNN BLUE PUT ME DOWN!!” A pair of Blue gloved hands had picked you up and carried you out of the door.

“MWEH HEH HEH! WE SHALL WIN TOGETHER, MAIDEN!” The stars in his eyes would give away his position fairly easily, you thought. Chef and Papyrus trailed behind you as Blue immediately went for the castle. “I SHALL PROTECT YOU, MY QUEEN!”

Back at the house, Nightmare senses bullshit.

You kept squirming because there was no way you were just gonna sit while being protected. “Blue, I have literally battled in a war. There’s no chance in hell I am going to sit the entire time being protected. I don need it” You say with a pout and cross your arms.

You shivered as you felt someone staring at you. Looking over to the stranger, he was looking away yet you still felt an eye light from somewhere staring at you. You were going to have to get used to it, with this being a hunting game and all.

A bell rang throughout the area signalling the thirty second prep time was up. The game was on.

“Ok, Blue, you stay here, I’m heading down. Protect the castle” You whisper.

“Nonsense, My Queen. We Shall Stay Here Together” Blue said, his usual innocence out the window.

“But Bluuueee, I wannnaaaaaa~” You pout.

Blue is conflicted, thinking of so many ways he can make you say that again. “Alright, But I’m Coming With You” Then he’s back to his cheery self.

You look around at one of the entrance points. You noticed an odd eyelight that didn’t belong to any skeles you knew. It was mainly red with a yellow ring around it, a weird purple hue coming off of it. It felt… _otherworldly_... You could’ve sworn you saw an inverted white heart with purple tendrils, but it went away as soon as it came.

You were shaken out of your thoughts by Blue. “Um, Maiden. We should retreat”

“Why? What’s going on?” Blue’s eyelights were shrunken, as he tried to hold you closer.

A dark chuckle resounded. _Dusty_

“Shit.” You say, a feeling of dread looming over you.

A red laser hits Blue’s target, making his entire vest light up as -1 appears on his chest.

“bullseye.” Says Dusty as he did a dramatic wink, blowing the tip of his gun.

Hehe, blowing the tip. You giggle.

You grab Blue as you shoot Dusty’s marker. “Blue, close your eyes. They’re a dead giveaway.” You whisper. Blue does as he’s told, making you both nearly invisible.

You high tail it out of there, as you catch sight of more eyelights. You make three shots, then hear screeching as Edge comes barrelling after you.

“Shit shit shit shit shit” “LANGUAGE!” “nOT THE TIME BLUE!”

At least three pairs of footsteps could be heard behind you. “Fuck, ok Blue! Idea! Grab onto my back and hold on like hell!”

“ALRIGHT MAIDEN! I AM TRUSTING YOU” Blue reluctantly crawls onto your back, making sure he was holding on. And boy, he was holding onto something alright. Apparently, the two lumps on your chest make for the perfect handles.

You focus your magic into your hands, making them light up a little, and start charging like a bull on all fours, pouncing and bouncing through the winding maze. If it worked for a spiky yellow haired ninja, it’ll work for you.

Going as fast as a kid on crack, you shoot right back to the castle, losing the footsteps in the process. Unfortunately, you run smack dab into pants, headbutting whoever was unlucky enough to be in the way.

You bounce back from recoil, Blue finally letting go. You swear there’s two permanent red marks on your boobs from how hard he was holding on.

“Owwwww…” You hold your head, slowly regaining your sense.

“Damn, didn’t know you wanted in my legs so soon.” The stranger from before stands in front of you, a smug grin on his face.

Shaking your head, you stare at him dumbfoundedly, before lighting up. “Did I just- where did I hit??” Your eyes go wide as you realize, you are still a few inches away from this man’s- er, monster’s crotch. You jump back a solid foot, face burning. “I did NOT mean to do that!”

The stranger only chuckles, then talks in a deep, sultry voice. “I don’t mind, kitten.” He takes off his hood to reveal a skeletal face. His hands were similar to your skeles but they were smoother, closer to porcelain, with perfect circles cut out in each. His face was the same way, except he was sporting two thin cracks, one running from his right socket up to the back of his skull, the other stemming from his left socket to the bottom of his jaw. “The name’s G.” G extends his hand out.

You still feel disoriented, like the world is shaking violently. You tell him your name as you make an attempt to stand up, tipping from one side to the other. Then, you were met with a leather jacket and a shirt that clung to a ribcage, tighter than skinny jeans on a obese woman, but not nearly as unsightly. Nope. This felt nice… You take a deep breath. All sorts of smells rushed through your unbalanced mind. The smell of cigarette smoke, of course, only it wasn’t overwhelming, just enough to stop your running head. The sweet smell of… echo flowers… you think, wafted just underneath a husky smell.

G chuckled, the laugh shocking through his ribcage, waking you out of your stupor. “Didn’t think you’d be falling for me so soon, kitten.” Then, you felt a naval cavity on the top of your head. “I don’t mind you smelling me, if I can do the same.”

Two boney arms looped around your waist, pulling you flush against him. The feeling of your hair getting sucked in made you giggle, and the image of a skeleton with hair stuck in his nose made you giggle louder. Now that would weird you out, but fair is fair. It takes a minute for him to do anything, but when he’s done, you look up. His eyelight’s were fuzzier than before. And he had a faint yellow dusting his cheekbones.

One minute, G was smelling you. The next, his mouth was on yours. Two smooth lips fit perfectly against your flesh ones. At first, it was a small, gentle kiss. But as time went on, it became more heated. Like last night, only much faster. A very tongue brushed against your lips, causing you to gasp. Your senses were overwhelmed as the sweet taste, lack of air, and calming bones against your scalp put your brain into overdrive. Your hands had somehow wormed their way under his shirt, grasping at the bones underneath, causing G to groan. G’s hands had found their way under your shirt as well, testing out the give on your flesh. As they moved lower towards their goal, he took the opportunity to tease you, nipping at your lip briefly before delving his tongue back in. You moaned into his mouth when the two hands finally got to your ass, squeezing before moving even lower to your ever-dampening thighs. They almost made it there when-

“Um, Maiden?” Blue’s quiet voice squeaked out, causing you to jump back, nerves still alight.

You look at Blue, then back to G, and finally, all around you. You were definitely in a place where that shouldn’t happen.

You stammer, “R-right Blue. L-let’s go.” You look back at G who still has lidded sockets as he stares at you, a hand ghosting over his lips as if he could still feel you. You turn bright red and follow along as Blue tugs at your arm.

“WE STILL HAVE TWENTY MINUTES, MAIDEN! WE CAN WIN THIS!” Just as Blue said that, you felt a single red eyelight bore into you. You will your magic to go away and focus in on that one dot behind your before-

Three pings later and you’ve got +3 points. “Hehe sucker.” Axe grumbles and tries to shoot Blue for revenge, not daring to shoot you. Edge’s ‘sneaky’ stomping just behind him proves that the other team is right on your ass.

G pops out of nowhere and tags Edge another two times, making the skeleton shoot at everyone, including his own team.

The next twenty minutes was a blur as you laughed like all hell, running on walls and jumping out of reach. Everyone else was laughing by this point, you could even hear a chuckle from Edge every so often. At some point, you hit your head again trying the same move as before. The world kept spinning again but you managed to score another point as an alarm like buzzer signified the hour was up.

You tried to follow the arrows as much as you could, but your eyes felt like they were spinning in place. It took you an extra five minutes just to get out. But when you did, everyone looked at you confused.

Dusty was the first to voice their concerns. “ya doin’ alright there?”

You try to look at him, shaking your head to clear some of the movement. “Yeah, I think?”

Axe quickly grabbed you and put his hands firm on your cheeks, looking closely at your eyes. “how many times did ya hit yer head?” Your eyes were dilated and unfocused, unable to see the sharp lines of the crack in Axe’s skull.

You try to count. “Twwiiicccee..?” You shrug.

Axe looks closer, examining your eyes. “yup. thas what i thought.”

“What?” The rest of your group collectively asked.

“she’s got a concussion. smacked ‘er head too hard.” He waved a hand in front of you to demonstrate. You have a hard time following along, forgetting you were even looking at it in the first place.

You shake your head again, as if it’ll work, except now it intensifies the headache that started to sprout.

“les head back to the hotel fer now. let ‘er relax.”

You look up, hopeful. “Does that mean what I think it means!” You beam.

Axe sweats a little. “as long as you don’t fall asleep again. we were almost kicked out ‘cuz they thought someone died in there.”

But before you left, the leaderboard was put up, showing your team had won.

“MWEH HEH HEH, MAIDEN! WE HAVE WON!” Blue stated, proudly.

“THAT’S BECAUSE THE USELESS CRETINS ON OUR TEAM WERE TOO BUSY SWAPPING SPIT TO EVEN BOTHER WITH THE POINT COLLECTING”

G cut in. “Speaking of swapping spit,” He gave you a piece of paper with a number on it. “Ya ever need anything, and I’ll be willing to help, kitten.” Just as he gets ready to leave, he pulls you in for another chaste kiss, causing some of your skeles to growl. G winks and disappears.

“who the fuck was that guy?” Dusty was seething.

You froze, brain trying to comprehend the events that just took place. You kept stammering, “u-uhhhh h-his name i-is G?”

God, first a concussion, now this.

The trip back was a blur. Mainly skeletons getting angry over a supposed newcomer. Axe was on a call for an hour.

You sit in your room ‘recovering’. It was more like Dusty insisted you stay in bed and do absolutely nothing. And insisting meant he was standing outside your door making sure you don’t go to the pool to ‘not sleep’. Well, you were the queen of lazy (and of the lazy), so you go onto your phone and scroll through the internet. You had become obsessed with some of the things people created. So many amazing stories that ranged from a kid with a crystal in his stomach, to the adventures of a boy and his dog through a magical land. Hell, even Alphys was making an amazing story of-

Wait, what the hell?!

You were in it. Drawn, with dialogue, and the name. She was writing fanfic about you and the skeles?! And- _what the shit, it’s smut!?_

You were insanely curious, but also not daring to look. Ok kinda daring and “oops”, you clicked on it.

It was insanely detailed and- _is that a glowing dick?!_

_**A large… girthy..... Blue cock** _

You exited the app and shut off your phone, your brain filled with less than pure thoughts. Then, with much thinking, opened the app and bookmarked that page. Not regretting a thing, you open it back up.

Now you wonder if Ink actually had a rainbow dick… or if Nightmare had one in general. And would it be goopy, or would it be cyan like his magic?

Wait, _how the fuck did Alphys know you had a tentacle kink?!_ and holy shit, that is graphic.

Your face heats up but you make no effort to close it, committing fully to the fic.

Unfortunately, you forget about the whole Nightmare can feel emotions deal. But wasn’t he with Sans and the others…?

There’s a knock at your door…

A dark chuckle you recognize is behind it… 

You quickly exit the app and get rid of any evidence you were ever on it, switching over to instafam.

Nightmare enters the room as you bite your finger to stop the blush.

“Whatcha doin’ in here?” Nightmare asks all too knowingly.

“Scrolling through posts on instafam?” You try to play it cool.

“uh huh. then why did i sense about a hundred unpure feelings all at once?” Nightmare walks closer, your face heats up.

“I accidentally ended up somewhere I shouldn’t have?” You know you’re sweating buckets but you try not to look suspicious.

“accidentally. usually when people do things accidentally, they don’ do it again within the span of a minute.”

Your eyes go wide. “I closed the app and opened it to the same picture…?” You try.

Nightmare sits on the bed, tentacles out in full glory. He just smirks at you.

“Ohhhh fuck…” You quietly whisper as he leans back, letting his tentacles pick you up and put you in his lap. Now, you’re basically straddling his hips.

“if you’re so curious about glowing dicks, you could’ve just asked, queen.” His single eyelight was staring at you, examining your body and stopping at the dampness growing from your shorts.

“H-how did you know about that?” You ask, trying to distract yourself from literally _everything_.

“well, for one. most of us can read SOULs. not directly see them, though. just basic information. and yours says and i quote, ‘curious about glowing dicks’.” Nightmare’s grin grows wider.

You try to leave, or at least get off of his lap. The tentacles have other plans, wrapping around your waist, one sneaking up your thigh, dangerously close. Oh man… you were going to die…

Nightmare reaches for your phone, which is just out of your reach.

“Oh god, don’t.” Remember how you didn’t regret bookmarking it? Haha.

Nightmare scrolls through your phone, most likely the app you were on before instafam. You realize you’ve hit the nail on the head when he looks back at you, then to the phone, and repeats.

“damn, gotta say. alphys is pretty on point here.” He stares at you intently. “well, a little off. she drew it too small.”

Your jaw drops. How the actual… ok questions for another day. You snatch your phone and proceed to shove it as far as you can down your bra. It won’t see the light of day for another week. Wait, too small?!

You stare at him, disbelieving. Prying off the tentacles as he was distracted, you try and make a break for it. “Ok, fun talk. If you will excuse me-” Only for four more to sprout from his back, effectively cutting off your escape route. Nightmare smirks at you.

“nope.” Welp. He places you back on his lap, your back to his ribcage as he proceeded to pull you flush against him with the arms wrapped around your waist. Then, he purrs. _Purrs_. It would’ve been the cutest thing of his tentacles weren’t wrapping around your thighs, one messing with the fabric of your shorts. “my queen…” He whispers into your ear, sending chills down your spine.

Then, he started growling, as footsteps drew near to your door.

Error walked in, forgetting to knock. He’s almost glad he didn’t. He stared at the two of you. Nightmare was growling, but your face was flushed, Nightmare’s tentacle pushing up your shorts to show your less than appropriate underwear, the scent filling the room.

“ _ ** ~~S-SHIT~~**_ ” Error hissed, back hitting the wall, just a few inches from the door. His face flushed a neon yellow as error signs started appearing more frequently.

Nightmare took the opportunity to tease him, one of the tentacles pushing aside the thin material. Just as he expected, Error started glitching like mad, but not crashing, which was odd. So he took it a step further, and slowly inserted it, causing you to gasp and elicite a moan.

Error then bolted out of the room, breathing heavily. Your moans playing through his head like a broken recording. He was stuck with this feeling. This feeling that was dead to him ever since he glitched. He checked his SOUL piece, which had grown back exponentially. It was a little more than two fingers again. But now he felt hot.

Error ported to the house as fast as he could, trying to restrain the ever pooling magic in him.

Ink was walking past when, “Hey, Error. Ya doing ok there?”

“ _ ** ~~N-N-N0-P-E~~**_ ” He ran to his room where he proceeded to lock the door and use his strings to make sure there were no disturbances

His magic was everywhere. Mainly in one place he had no experience with. He’s never had to deal with this before! What’s so different about this time?! Error was frustrated. It should be only HIM who makes you look like that. Be only HIM who touches you like that.

Error decided to solve his little ‘problem’ by looking up on the internet.

He immediately regretted it…

How the hell are humans so gross?! Well, it was a solution.

Slowly, he started working on himself, thinking only of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, but if you see how many words there are in this fic, you will see why this terribly immature choice had to be made on this month. i had a chance and i took it.
> 
> Also check out my other fic in the making! Unforgiving pasts!


End file.
